


Not Only Liked, But Loved As Well

by secondstar



Series: Fragmented Disenchantment Verse [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to If You'd Only Say Yes that continues during the third summer, the summer after IYOSY leaves off. Instead of going to their normal FIFA summer camp, the boys of Spain's FIFA join everyone from the various other FIFA camps for a tournament.</p><p>Every four years, all of the FIFA summer camps compete to qualify for the WC tournament. Instead of going to their respective FIFA camps for the summer, all players assemble together and spend the entire summer training and playing matches in one country, and on the same grounds. This round of the WC tournament is held in Italy. Each FIFA camp will train individually, but their cabin assignments are random. The point of splitting the teams up at night is to promote a “cultural exchange”. Since they cannot train all day, everyday, teams will take day trips to places (such as museums and the like) for team building. Hi-jinx are sure to ensue.</p><p>This fic will follow the same story structure as IYSY did, but this time it is only covering the 3rd summer and the school year between the 2nd and the 3rd summer at Real and LFC but will be character driven instead of the school in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only Liked, But Loved As Well

Chapter One: 3rd Summer

Sergio dropped his duffel bag from his shoulder onto the ground as he looked for his name on the giant board with all of the cabin assignments. His eyes didn’t have to travel far, he was listed in the first cabin in A Section. A smile crept across his face when he saw who he would be sharing a cabin with for the summer: Iker Casillas, David Beckham, Thomas Muller, Jamie Carragher, David Silva, Cesc Fabregas, and Nicklas Bendtner. Sergio laughed to himself as he saw David and Iker’s names together. Of course they would be the lucky ones that got to be in the same cabin. His eyes wandered across the board until they landed on Fernando Torres’ name. His shoulders sank when he saw that they weren’t even on the same section of the map.

Fernando was in the second cabin of C Section. Sergio burst into laughter as he read who Fernando was living with, what a clusterfuck that was going to be. He looked around him at the other players who were looking for their cabins, he recognized a few but mainly he didn’t know anyone. There were going to be so many people at the camp, he wasn’t sure how this was going to work. So many teams together in one place, all mixed up. Surely there would be fights all of the time, personality clashes, basically a war could break out. Sergio picked up his bag and walked over to where golf carts were driving players to their designated sections. Each section had six cabins in it and each cabin held eight players, four bunks. Sergio hopped into the cart, which usually sat seven passengers but could only seat five because of the luggage, and told the driver which cabin and section he was in. With him in the cart were Raul Meireles, Philipp Lahm, Nicklas Bendtner, and Daniel Agger. Daniel and Nicklas were sitting together since they were on the same FIFA team while Philipp sat in the front with the driver. Sergio took his seat next to Raul, who attended LFC with Daniel and Fernando. Sergio smiled amicably at them, realizing that he didn’t speak their language. They smiled back, everyone was felt equally awkward.

The cart sped a long at a decent speed, quickly passing buildings and fields. Orientation wasn’t until later on, right before dinner, so Sergio would have time to unpack, wander around, or go find Fernando. Sergio was the first to be dropped off at the edge of A Section, along with Nicklas. They walked together up to their cabin and entered. Nicklas took the top of the closest bunk to the door, while Sergio took his time and walked around. There were things on all of the bottom bunks already, so he chose a top that was just opposite of Nicklas’. Cesc and David Silva walked in carrying a big box. Sergio smiled and greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

“How have you two been? Had good years?” Sergio asked. Cesc nodded while Silva shrugged then slowly nodded as an afterthought. Sergio gave David a small pout. “What was that shrug for, Silva?” Sergio had taken to calling both of the David’s on the Spain FIFA team by their last names, made it easier on himself. Silva shrugged again.

“It was difficult, moving to Manchester... I miss Valencia a lot.” Sergio nodded. By ‘I miss Valencia’ David actually meant ‘I miss David’ and Sergio knew it. Sergio and Fernando weren’t the only ones that had secret relationships in this camp.

“Yeah, but it’s always fun when we play each other now.” Cesc added in, ruffling Silva’s hair. Silva rolled his eyes as a newcomer walked in.

Jamie Carragher nodded at the boys in acknowledgement as he entered and looked for a free bunk. Sergio thought he looked rather pissed off at nothing, thinking that his relaxed face must always look like that. Jamie dropped his stuff in front of a bunk then turned towards them and smiled.

“Hello lads, how’ve you lot been?” He asked, clapping Cesc on the back. Sergio had no idea what he just said. His phone buzzed, he got a text from Fernando: “Just arrived. Where are you?”. Instead of texting back Sergio dialed Fernando’s number and walked out of the cabin. Fernando picked up immediately.

“Hi.” Sergio smiled.

“Hey, Nando. I am in Section A.” Sergio could picture Fernando pouting on his end of the line.

“I have no idea where that is, but I want to see you.”

“I think we either need a golf cart or we walk. I am not sure how to even get around here.” He laughed, shuffling his foot against the grass. “Have you seen who is in your cabin?” Fernando snorted.

“Worst cabin assignments ever. Who puts all of us in one cabin? Honestly. We are going to rip each other apart, all of us.” Sergio laughed.

“Between the lot of you someone is going to end up dead.” FIFA, in their infinite wisdom, put Pepe Reina, Fernando Torres, David Villa, Lionel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo, Kaka, Landon Donovan, and Zlatan Ibrahimovic all in the same cabin. “I am taking bets as to see who gets up first in order to take the longest shower.” Fernando let out a small laugh, covering his mouth.

“Pepe will still take the longest.” Fernando jested. “I want to see you.” Sergio and Fernando hadn’t seen each other since the Christmas holidays when Fernando’s family traveled to Madrid to visit their relatives. Luckily, he was able to get away for awhile to see Sergio. Sergio bit his lip.

“I will try and find a map. Maybe there is a trail through the woods. Orientation isn’t for at least another hour.” Fernando nodded even though Sergio couldn’t see him. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to mark him as his again. He didn’t know how they managed to last this long with the distance. “I’m going to go. I will call you if I get close.”

“Alright. I am going to unpack before Cristiano puts his three pieces of luggage worth of clothes in all of the cubby spaces.” Sergio hung up and walked back into the cabin. Jamie, Nicklas, Cesc and David were still talking in English, he only understood some of what they were saying. He looked at the map on the wall of the camp. Section C, where Fernando was, seemed not be very far. He decided to go for it. He turned towards David.

“Silva, want to walk with me to Fernando and Villa’s cabin?” David’s ears perked up. He definitely wanted to see David. They headed out towards what was hopefully Section C, down a well weathered path and through the woods.

“I am happy to be at camp. I love our team.” David said as they walked mostly in silence. Sergio had his hands in his pockets while David’s swung freely as they walked. Sergio intentionally bumped into David’s shoulder as they walked and smiled.

“I do too. Best part of the year.” They were silent after that, thinking about their trysts. Cabins came into view through a clearing, Sergio’s heart began beating fast in anticipation. It was going to take all of his self control not to jump Fernando as soon as he saw him. He wondered if Fernando’s hair was still in a faux hawk, it had been the last time they Skyped. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Fernando’s number. “Nando, Silva and I are coming up on some cabins. Have no idea if they are yours or not.” He laughed and bit his lip. Fernando was bringing Villa and Pepe out onto a trail near their cabin. Almost immediately three figures appeared at the edge of the clearing. Sergio smiled and began jogging towards them, David followed quickly surpassing him and he jumped into David Villa’s arms. David Villa almost fell to the ground but Pepe caught him and brought them both into a massive bear hug. Sergio stopped just short of where Fernando was standing. He wasn’t sure how to react. If it was anyone else he would just hug them without thinking. But here he was, standing in front of his boyfriend and in front of friends who had no idea that they were dating.

Fernando’s fingers twitched at his side, he licked his lips and breathed out. Sergio looked so unbelievably radiant. He wanted to devour him. Sergio took a step forward and wrapped his arms around him, one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders while his head buried in the nook between Fernando’s neck and shoulder. Sergio lightly kissed his neck three times and broke the hug before Fernando had time to react. As Sergio backed away, Fernando dragged his fingers down Sergio’s forearm and paused at his hand and lingered for a few short moments before they ended contact. Fernando gulped. Why couldn’t they be alone? Pepe and the Davids separated long enough to open their arms to invite Fernando and Sergio to join the hug.

“Well, I think we should make out way to the main hall for Orientation.” Pepe stated. They all nodded. “Who knows how to get there?” They looked at each other.

“Well I think we need one of those golf carts.” David Villa said, smirking. Pepe laughed.

“We will work on that. Let’s go look at the map before we head out.” They walked into cabin 2C where Sergio waved at Cristiano Ronaldo and Kaka who were both sitting on a bottom bunk and talking. “Why is this place as big as an entire country, god damn.” Kaka cleared his throat, Pepe’s eyes widened and he made a face. “Sorry, Kaka.”

“It’s alright.” Kaka smiled as he went back to he and Cristiano’s conversation. The four of them headed out, down the main trail, hoping they were going the right way.

\---------

Steven hadn’t had time to drop his bags off at his cabin, or even look where he was staying. His plane had landed late and the taxi had gotten itself lost. He had texted Xabi telling him that he wasn’t there yet and to save him a seat at Orientation. Xabi responded with only a smiley face. Steven walked swiftly into the main building and immediately came face to face with his boyfriend. Xabi looked well, amazing in fact. His hair was a little shorter and he was growing a beard, his face full of stuble. Steven bit his lip and whimpered as Xabi brought him in for a quick hug hello.

“Lad, you do know you are never going to shave again. That is just, has me crazy, that.” Xabi smiled as he brushed his cheek against Steven’s as the hug ended. Steven licked his lips. He wanted to taste Xabi, breathe him in. Steven’s eyes darted around, no one was around.

“I saved us seats. Alvaro is holding them for us.” Steven smiled, hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder. Xabi started to walk ahead of Steven but then turned around and grinned, it reminded Steven of the Cheshire cat a little. “You know, I have a surprise for you.” Steven’s eyebrows rose.

“Well don’t leave me hanging, me balls are already blue from just looking at you.” Xabi stopped walking and leaned closer to Steven’s ear.

“I wanted you to fuck me as soon as I saw you so on the plane ride over-” Steven ended the sentence by grabbing Xabi’s arm and rushing to the nearest door that wasn’t the main hall. He dropped his bag and grabbed the handle, hoping it would be a closet or empty room. It was a closet. He shoved Xabi in before him then kicked his bag in. He shut the door and locked it.

He looked at Xabi whose chest was rising and falling rapidly. Xabi licked his lips and cupped Steven’s crotch in his hand as he kissed him, their tongues automatically interlocking. They easily fell into their comfort zone with each other. Steven stripped Xabi of his shirt as Xabi unzipped Steven’s pants and began working his cock into a frenzy. His mouth was watering, he had missed him so much. It had been months since the trial ended and he hadn’t seen him since.

Xabi was almost positive that everyone on the plane had thought he was sick because he was in the bathroom for so long, stretching himself out for Steven. He knew that Steven would get turned on as soon as he mentioned what he did. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of him. Steven broke the kiss in order to mark Xabi’s collarbone as he moved his fingers to Xabi’s zipper.

Steven’s eyes closed as he freed Xabi’s hard erection from his pants and gently caressed the head, pressing his thumb against the slit. Xabi hummed against his neck. Steven couldn’t stop picturing Xabi in the plane with his pants down in that small space, scissoring himself and grinding against his fingers. Xabi dropped to his knees and took Steven into his mouth, sucking and fondling his balls with his fingers. Steven held onto a shelf with one hand and to Xabi’s hair with the other. His fingers brushed through his hair then down to the stubble. Steven couldn’t stop rubbing his thumb over it. Xabi swirled his tongue and deep throated him, causing Steven to groan and hiss in pleasure. Steven fucked Xabi’s mouth with quick shallow thrusts as Xabi opened his mouth to him, letting him debauch his mouth and making his lips red and swollen.

Steven withdrew, wanting Xabi to stand so he could fuck him. Xabi turned around so that his back was to Steven’s chest. Bracing himself by holding onto some shelves, Xabi spread his legs so that he could show Steven how ready he was for him. Steven’s mouth watered as he saw how pink and wet Xabi already was, but still he was still tight as all hell. Steven wet his finger in his mouth and then circled Xabi’s ass before breaching him. Steven moaned as Xabi began grinding back against Steven’s finger, desperately wanting to be fucked. Steven loved that about Xabi, how much he wanted it, how he craved it, even after everything he had gone through.

Steven easily added another finger and spread Xabi wide, he was ready enough for him. Steven pushed the tip of his cock in, then withdrew it just to see and hear Xabi’s reaction to the tease. Xabi’s toes curled and his back arched as he let out a gasp and turned his head and glared at Steven. Steven grinned, kissing Xabi’s shoulder as he entered him and began thrusting, lewd noises escaped the both of them as Xabi moved at the same pace Steven was, meeting him thrust for thrust. Xabi’s head was leaning on his arm as Steven pounded into him. Xabi bit his lip to keep from screaming out as Steven glided across his prostrate repeatedly in rapid succession. Xabi let one arm drop from the shelf in order to begin stroking himself in time with Steven’s thrusts. He came quickly, making a mess of his chest. Steven withdrew, turning Xabi around and dragged his finger through Xabi’s come and brought it to his mouth, tasting him. Xabi groaned as he watched Steven. Xabi dropped once more to his knees and took Steven into his mouth to finish the job, it didn’t take long.

“Fuck, lad. That mouth of yours.” Steven said after he came. Xabi stood and wiped his mouth with his forearm and smiled, kissing Steven before they began to get dressed. Steven opened his bag and grabbed a sock to clean Xabi off with. They emerged from the closet slightly flushed, Xabi’s lips were swollen, Steven’s breathing irregular. They had missed most of the orientation. They discretely sat with Alvaro, who just so happened to have the end of an aisle seat for Steven who had his bag. Alvaro eyed them suspiciously and smirked when he saw Xabi’s lips. Xabi punched him in the arm then tried to pay attention to who was speaking. Steven brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed to keep from laughing at them. In retaliation, Xabi scratched his stubble with both hands then ran his fingers through his hair. Steven glared at him then cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat. It was going to be difficult to keep his hands off of him in public. He didn’t know how he did it when they went to the same school everyday.   
\-----------

The orientation was mainly about how they expected everyone to interact with people from other FIFA teams and schools. They wanted everyone to branch out and make new friends. It would be difficult with the fierce rivalries, it was already difficult enough within the FIFA teams when it came to the rivalries. But an entire camp full of different teams and schools?

It explained how the teams would train, some in the morning and then late afternoon and some just the early afternoon and how they would switch, sharing fields. Maps were passed around, which everyone was grateful for. The camp was so big that individual cabins weren’t marked on the map, just the sections. It had all of the fields marked, aid stations, the main hall, two dining facilities which were broken up by FIFA teams, gyms, locker rooms, and three activity buildings for gatherings at night.

The Spain and England FIFA teams both were to take their meals at the North Dining Hall, which wasn’t very far from the Main Hall at all. Stevie was still carrying his bag with him as he walked with Xabi and Alvaro.

“I don’t even know which cabin or section I am in. I literally hopped right out of the taxi and came to orientation.” Xabi grinned, but stayed silent. “I need to find that damned board with all the listings on it. I bet it was back at the main hall.” Alvaro eyed Steven.

“Are you going to tell him, or make him squirm first, Xabi?” He said laughing. Xabi shot Alvaro a look and flicked his ear which only made Alvaro laugh more as he covered it and swatted at Xabi. Steven looked confused.

“Tell me what, am I with Rooney? Please tell me I’m not with him, I couldn’t handle that, me.” Steven stopped walking so he could switch shoulders. His bag was heavy. Xabi snickered, covering his mouth. Alvaro stuck his tongue out at Xabi.

“No, you don’t have Rooney. I do.” Steven snorted. “It’s not funny. Dagger is going to kill everyone.” Steven’s laughed carried and echoed into the distance.

“Dagger and Rooney? Bloody brilliant, that is.”

“And Tevez, and Suarez.” Steven shook his head.

“How are you going to hold him back?” Alvaro looked exasperated at Steven’s question.

“I don’t know. I swear his blood pressure alone is going to kill us all. It won’t be too bad. We have Bastian Schweinsteiger and Yoann Gourcuff as well.” Steven nodded.

“Who is the last?”

“De Jong.” Steven shook his head.

“Dagger is going to hit someone. Or all of them. Not sure yet. Xab, you didn’t happen to see where I was staying, did you?” Steven asked as they walked into the dining hall. Steven immediately found a table and sat his stuff in a chair. Xabi smiled.

“You’re in 3G.” Steven nodded.

“Thanks. Well I will see you lads later, gotta sit with the team I suppose.” Xabi and Alvaro waved goodbye and walked towards Spain’s tables.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him. He is going to flip out when he walks in and you are there reading a book on your bed.” Xabi grinned.

“I know.”

\----------

Steven thought that Section G was unfairly far from the North Dining Hall. Sure, he played football and was in shape but carrying his bag around after eating was too much. It was a good fifteen minute walk from one place to the other. One thing was for sure about this summer, no one was going to get out of shape with all the walking that was going to happen just to get places at the camp. By the time he got to the cabin he was ready to collapse and not wake up until morning. Between the late flight in, fucking Xabi, and walking here with his bag he wanted to topple over. He knew he was the last to arrive and wouldn’t be able to pick where he slept, which was fine. He walked in and said a hello in greeting. He was met with warm hello’s and waves from everyone. He looked around the room, he recognized everyone. Gerard Pique and Lukas Podolski were sharing a bunk, Gonzalo Higuain and Angel Di Maria were sharing, as were Raul Meireles from LFC and Carlos Bocanegra. Steven looked up at the last boy, who had his back turned away, he was lying on the top bunk. Steven knew that back anywhere. When Xabi turned around he couldn’t hide his smile. Steven shook his head.

“You’re just hilarious, you are.” Xabi sat up, crossing his legs and closing his book. He hummed with happiness. Steven’s eyes narrowed. Xabi did it on purpose, he knew Steven liked it when he hummed. Steven cocked his head to the side.

“I want to be on top.”

“You’re always on top.” He snickered. Xabi and his puns.

“Not always.” Steven looked around, no one was really paying any attention to them. Xabi’s smile widened.

“You like me on top.” Steven raised an eye brow at Xabi’s quip. Xabi licked his lips slowly, sticking his tongue out and wetting his lips then he scratched his beard and stretched, exposing his happy trail. Steven closed his eyes and sighed audibly. Xabi was taunting him, turning him on knowing fully well they were in plain view. Xabi laughed as he moved, climbing down from the top. “I was just kidding. I don’t want the top. I went up there just to get a rise out of you.” He settled into the bottom bunk, the smile refusing to fade as he watched Steven take his bag and put it by the only empty cubby space.

“Not the only thing you’re getting to rise, lad.” Steven said under his breath as he walked by Xabi and into the bathroom to get into the shower. It was going to be absolute torture living with Xabi with six other guys in the cabin. Steven looked forward to it.

Chapter 2: 3rd Summer

David Villa had missed David Silva. After playing together for years at Valencia, they were comfortable around each other. When he left for Barca and David for Man City he had felt a gap in his life. They had never really specified what they were. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t exactly only friends. Friends with benefits implied that there was no emotional attachment, which wasn’t the case at all. If anything there were so many emotions attached that it felt like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. What they had, whatever it was, was important to him. They didn’t necessarily keep anything long distance but now that they were in the same place they had picked up right where they had left off. It was easy, going back to how they had always been.

Since camp started David Silva had been attached to him at the hip whenever possible. To everyone around them, it looked normal. David had always stayed by his side in the past, this summer was no different. But to David Villa he knew that this time it was different. Before it had been out of sensory memory. He was used to being close to him, he did it without thinking. But now, after being apart for so long, it was a security blanket. David Silva didn’t want what they used to have be just that, something only in the past. The look in David Silva’s eyes told him everything, if David pushed him away now it would be like a smack in the face. David Villa couldn’t do that to him, he cared for him too much to end things between them. They had the summer and that was all that mattered. Even if time was against them, they had to live in the now. He was content with David hanging over him, it meant that David Silva felt the same way about him as he did for David. He loved him.

The only problem was that they weren’t in the same cabin, it was difficult to be alone, even more so than the past two summers. There were so many people at camp, and the cabins were so spread apart. He really needed to steal a golf cart.   
\-----------  
A bunch of the Spain FIFA boys stayed in the dining hall late, catching up with each other about their years and their short vacations before camp started. Andres Iniesta had gone to Disneyland Paris with his family and was showing pictures to Carles Puyol and Joan Capdevilla on his iPhone, Gerard Pique and Cesc Fabregas talked about how they went to the beach together and how Cesc had buried Gerard in the sand and had left him there. As always, David Villa and Alvaro Arbeloa were having shouting contests to see who could talk over the other in order to talk to people at other tables. Fernando was discussing Fable II with Santi Carzola while Sergio, Iker, and Jesus Navas joined in other various conversations.

It was late when they all began dispersing to their various cabins and sections. Sergio and Fernando lingered behind the rest, wanting at least a couple of moments alone. As they walked behind everyone their fingers brushed together for a moment before Jesus came up and put an arm over Sergio’s shoulder and began talking to him. Fernando sighed silently, he wanted to be alone with him, to be near him. Sergio was amazing at hiding what he really wanted, he was all smiles and playful where as Fernando was closed off and seemingly moody.

Sergio knew why Fernando was in a horrible mood, and he wanted the same thing: to be alone. But that wasn’t happening, they were surrounded by their team mates, people that wanted to hang out with them. Jesus moved on to talk to Juan Mata and Santi, Sergio leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Fernando’s cheek, causing him to blush. There wasn’t any reason for Fernando to blush at it, Sergio kissed everyone on the cheek in public but because he knew the undertones to the kiss that it turned his cheeks pink. Pepe came and pulled Fernando in, putting his arm over his shoulder, Sergio came in on the other side, using the excuse to get closer to Fernando.

“You two aren’t subtle or anything.” He said grinning. Fernando looked at Pepe, confused. Sergio laughed. Pepe shook Fernando’s shoulders, jarring him. “Watching you two at dinner was hilarious. Nando, you look ready to pounce.” Fernando opened and closed his mouth, looking to Sergio for support. Pepe, being ever observant, noticed the distinct change in Fernando immediately upon arrival at the camp. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of Sergio all night. “Sergio is better at hiding things, and Sergio has one of the biggest mouths out of everyone!” Sergio reached over Fernando and punched Pepe in the arm.

“I resent that comment.” Sergio said as Iker joined them. Sergio gently pulled on his ear and grazed his finger over his chin and smiled. “Hey gorgeous.”

Iker snickered and shook his head, pushing Sergio’s hand away. “What are you guys up to back here? Threesome?”

Pepe bellowed, “In their dreams!” as he dropped his arm from Fernando’s shoulder and caught up to the Davids. Iker turned to Fernando and Sergio and smiled.

“You two are dying to be alone.” Sergio stuck his tongue out at Iker’s jibe.

“Don’t act like you and David haven’t snuck off and fucked already.” Iker shrugged.

“I didn’t say we haven’t.” Iker winked then left them to walk with Cesc. Sections were separating to go their different ways, Fernando and Sergio slowed down, falling farther behind. They snuck off the trail and leaned their backs against a tree for a couple of moments, linking their fingers together. Sergio peered around the tree, seeing how far away everyone was. Iker turned around, looking for them. He smiled when he realized they snuck off and kept walking. Fernando leaned his head against Sergio’s shoulder and breathed him in. Sergio turned his head and kissed him on the forehead, then his cheek, and finally landed on his lips. The kiss was soft, light, and not at all rushed. Fernando brought Sergio closer by placing his free hand on the back of Sergio’s neck.

This was new, taking things slowly. Their tongues darted in and out of their mouths, deepening the kiss until they heard people walking near them. Fernando broke the kiss, dropping his hand from Sergio’s neck and letting it trail down his chest before grabbing his shirt and bunching it in his fist as he leaned into Sergio. Sergio licked his lips and wrapped an arm around Fernando, cupping his hand around the back of his head and bringing his face closer to his chest. They sounded like Germans, who were another team that lingered at the dining hall. When their sounds dissipated they relaxed, Fernando began to laugh softly into Sergio’s neck.

“I feel like we are doing something illegal, hiding behind a tree like this.” Sergio smiled.

“I think we should call it a night. We have long walks ahead of us.”

“Where are those damned golf carts now.” They both laughed as they began walking. Sergio took out his map and his phone to light it up, they still had a while to walk together before they needed to separate. He walked closer to Fernando wrapped an arm around his waist lazily. Fernando slipped a hand into Sergio’s back pocket. They walked in silence until they needed to part ways.

\--------  
There was a captain’s meeting bright and early the next morning, before the teams were to start training. David and Iker walked together to the main hall, where all of the smaller meeting rooms were. When they arrived, Philipp Lahm, Cristiano Ronaldo, and Robinho were already seated around a long table, waiting for the meeting to start. David and Iker sat next to each other at one end. Before long Zlatan Ibrahimovic, Javier Mascherano, Christian Poulsen, and Carlos Bocanegra joined them, rounding out the table. They didn’t have to wait long for Sepp Blatter, the president of FIFA, to arrive along with their coaches, who had just come from their own meeting. The coaches stood behind their captains.

“We here at FIFA are very honored to have so many amazing teams join us in this tournament. As captains of your teams, I expect each and every one of you to act accordingly in setting an example to your team mates. They look to you for guidance and strength. I am sure that many of you are worried about putting so many rivals together in one place, to house you not with your team mates, but with others. We want to promote a sort of cultural exchange, to get to know the boys your are sharing space with. We don’t want fights, we don’t want hazing. It is your job as captains to reel in your team mates, tolerance is key here. One cannot demand respect if you do not first respect others.

This is going to be a long and strenuous summer, full of tough matches and hard work. We want clean games, we don’t want needless injuries. As it stands, two teams will share fields each day. One will have the mornings and late afternoons, while the other will train in the early afternoon. The next day they will switch off. It is rather simple.” Sepp looked at his clipboard for reference. Then looked at his watch.

“Portugal, Denmark, Germany, US, and Sweden all have mornings today, while the rest don’t start training until noon. Let’s make this meeting quick so that you all have time to change and warm up accordingly.” The meeting went on to explain how even though training will be rigorous, they will have time to relax and go on small trips with their teams. They will be encouraged to watch other team’s games, since no one will train on match days and there would be two games on match days; one in the morning and one in the evening. Sepp talked about how alcohol wasn’t allowed at the camp and if found that the entire cabin will be red carded for a match, and that they took alcohol consumption very seriously since this was a U19 camp where most were still underage. A curfew was set, if anyone was out past midnight they would be fined. David and Iker side-eyed each other at this predicament. The meeting went by fast and was over before they knew it.

The captains whose teams started training in under thirty minutes left in a rush, wanting to get to their locker rooms as soon as possible. David and Iker lingered for a few moments before they left the meeting room. Iker began making his way to exit the main hall when David grabbed his wrist and jerked him in the opposite direction, down the hall they just came from. David opened the door to the room they were just in, flipped the lights back on and shut the door.

“What are you-” Iker was cut off by David capturing his lips with his own, bringing him in for a rushed kiss. David wrapped his arms around Iker’s waist and pushed him against the door, then locked the door.

“I want to make use of this amazingly empty room.” David said before he nibbled on Iker’s bottom lip, which elicited a moan from Iker whose hands couldn’t decide which area of David’s body they wanted to concentrate on. As their lips collided, Iker got the upper hand and was able to maneuver them towards the long table. David grinned through the kiss and turned so that Iker’s ass leaned on the table. “Me first.” Iker grinned.

“Always.” Iker cupped David’s head in his hands and kissed him again before taking David’s shirt off. David quickly returned the favor. They both slipped easily out of their training pants and briefs. Ever the ready one, David pulled a small tube of lube out of his pants pocket, along with two condoms. Iker’s eyebrows rose. “Little optimistic this morning, Becks?” Iker said, smirking as David applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers, slicking them up. David winked playfully.

“I won’t deny anything of the sort.” He said as he spread Iker’s legs with one of his own, as he got to his knees in front of him. Taking Iker into his mouth while simultaneously breaching him. Iker held onto the edge of the table as David’s fingers began fucking him, he was still loose from the day before. David stood, withdrawing his fingers while Iker stroked David a couple times then rolled the condom onto his erection. Iker sat on the edge of the table, propping his legs up by placing his feet in two of the chairs. He leaned back, placing the palms of his hands on the table behind him as David entered him, holding onto Iker’s hips for leverage as he began thrusting. Iker’s head rolled back in pleasure as David quickened the pace.

Yesterday they had a quick fuck, one that was rushed and messy which wasn’t their normal style. What they felt was visceral, pure lust. The fact that they were together, that they would have the entire summer didn’t matter. They fully intended to make the most out of their time together, to take advantage of being in the same camp together. They hadn’t seen each other since the summer before, since England played Spain.

Iker moaned as David changed angles, bending his knee and placing his foot on one of the chairs that Iker was also using. With the new angle, each thrust brushed against Iker’s prostate, making him hiss and squirm on the table. It was blinding, sending shivers up and down his spine. David withdrew his cock and watched Iker panting as he composed himself from the wave of rapture that overtook him. Iker hopped down from the table and grabbed the other condom, slipping it on while David uncapped the lube, squeezing an ample amount onto Iker’s fingers as they both got on their knees. David bent over, going on all fours in front of Iker. With one hand, Iker spread David’s ass, showing off how tight he looked. Iker bit his lip as his index finger entered him, David’s moan let Iker know just how tight David was as he slowly began moving his finger in and out, massaging him open. Iker retracted his finger in order to add more lube, David laid his forearm on the floor and rested his head against it while with his free hand he began jacking himself off as Iker reentered him, this time with two fingers. His ass in the air, David began slowly grinding against Iker’s fingers, becoming antsy. Iker chuckled.

“Becks, don’t be so impatient.” In retaliation to Iker’s quip, David pushed back, impaling himself on Iker’s fingers.

“Don’t be so gentle.” Iker raised his eyebrow, accepting the challenge from David. He immediately began scissoring him, opening him wide and making David groan from the pressure. David rubbed his head back and forth against his arm as he raked his teeth across his bottom lip, he wanted Iker to fuck him already. He knew he was tight but he was becoming testy. “Please.” He begged. Iker grunted at the plea, withdrawing his fingers and readying himself.

He added more lube to his cock, wanting to ease into David. His cock looked huge next to the small hole, but he glided it in, head first, then pulled back when David hissed. “Don’t stop.” David spat, voice muffled by his arm. Iker pushed against David, watched as he filled him up, as his cock disappeared into his ass. Iker gasped at the feeling, of how tight David was. His hands rubbed circles on David’s back as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. David shivered as he panted, there was so much pressure, he felt so full. He had forgotten how big Iker was, how he made him feel. David closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing. Iker held onto David’s hips as he began to pick up the pace slightly, to start a rhythm. David bit his arm to keep from screaming, the feeling was so intense that he didn’t know what to do, that he just let Iker ride him. His nerves were on end, he felt high, his mind was a blur.

“David, are you-”

“Yes, harder!” David said through gritted teeth as he reached back and spread his cheeks, as Iker rammed into him. Just as David had gotten used to the angle, Iker retracted, breaking contact. David gasped as he pulled out, at the loss of pressure. David instinctively flipped over, onto his back and spread his legs, letting Iker in between them. Iker reentered him, placing his hands on either side of David’s chest for leverage. David wrapped his legs around him as he began thrusting, pounding into him. Within minutes they both came, but it was much longer before they moved.

They tied off both of their condoms and put them in the bottom of the trash, then picked their clothes up to get dressed.

“My ass is red. Fuck, carpet burn.” David hissed as he smacked his ass once before he put his briefs on. Iker grinned.

“It’s hot.”

“It fucking hurts.” David said as he put his shirt on.

“I’ve got it on my knees. Stings like a mother fucker.” David kissed Iker’s ear lightly as he unlocked the door. He peeked his head out and didn’t see anyone. They switched the lights off, leaving the room in darkness as they slowly walked back to their cabin to get ready for the day.

“My fucking ass, you wanker.” Iker pushed David.

“You said you wanted it! Don’t even start.”

“I did want it, I am just saying. Fuck you’re amazing.” David said as he looked at Iker, his eyes were practically flooding with lust. Iker grazed his fingers across David’s chin before smacking him lightly across the face.

“You love it.”  
\--------------  
Nando couldn’t stop watching Sergio stretch. It was pure torture, what he was putting himself through. Sergio had been paired with Fernando Llorente and every time that they switched positions, every time they changed stretches, Nando looked over to see where Sergio placed his hands and if the other Fernando had reacted at all to his touch. When Fernando had his hands on Sergio, stretching him, Nando couldn’t concentrate. Pepe was his partner, and he, being the perceptive person he was, definitely noticed that Nando’s mind wasn’t on training in the slightest.

Pepe’s eyes traveled in the direction of Nando’s gaze. He found Sergio almost instantly. Pepe rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Nando on the thigh, bringing his attention back to him.

“Nando, you need to snap out of it.” Pepe whispered as they changed positions. Nando sighed.

“It’s not fair that Sergio and Iker are in the same cabin.” He said under his breath. Pepe’s brow furrowed.

“How so?” They broke apart and walked towards Del Bosque, where everyone was gathering to talk about the plans for the day’s training. Fernando shrugged.

“It just isn’t. Iker and David already get to be together. I am stuck with you.” Fernando smirked at his comment as Pepe pushed him to the side. Fernando crashed into Iker, who had been walking with Victor Valdes. “Sorry, Iker.” Fernando mumbled. Iker gave him a small smile then continued his conversation with Victor.

As they gathered in a group, Sergio made his way to Fernando. When he slid up behind him, he brushed his hand across Fernando’s back and let it rest just above Fernando’s ass. Fernando had his arms crossed, but he leaned back slightly at Sergio’s touch. It was casual enough that anyone who saw Sergio’s hand wouldn’t think anything of it. Sometimes it paid to have a boyfriend who touched everyone. Sometimes. Out of the corner of his eye Fernando saw Sergio smiling as he leaned over to whisper into Iker’s ear. Fernando closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He had no reason to be like this, to act as if Sergio was his and no one else’s. Sergio was such a people person that he just gravitated to where everyone was. He thrived off of affection and touch, Fernando knew this. Even that morning, at breakfast, Sergio had been in line next to Gonzalo Higuain and as a laugh he had smacked him on his ass and told him he was beautiful. When Fernando asked about it, Sergio had said he did it because he knew that Pipita was straight and liked to see him turn red from embarrassment. But that didn’t stop some sort of rage monster from growing within him whenever stuff like that happened.

Fernando had been insecure about the long distance relationship they held since last summer, about everything Iker had told him about Sergio finding randoms to have sex with at clubs. He and Sergio never talked about it, only about the present and future. Sergio had said when he visited him in December and over their Skype sessions that he hadn’t slept with anyone, that Fernando was who he wanted. But Fernando couldn’t push things out of his mind. If it were up to him he wouldn’t be the jealous type, he wanted to be carefree and not care that Sergio was acting like himself. That was who Sergio was. His hand was still resting on his lower back. Fernando strummed his fingers on his arms as he half-heartedly listened Del Bosque explain the plays they were going to go over.

Sergio couldn’t help but notice how tense Fernando was, how standoffish he was acting. But he had felt his body relax into his touch, felt him lean into it. It was so hard to read Fernando, to know what he was thinking because he was so closed off. His face was never any indication as to what he was thinking because it almost always was turned in a frown. Sergio removed his hand, gauging Fernando’s reaction. Immediately, Fernando changed which foot he had been putting his weight on. He also stopped strumming his fingers on his crossed arms and instead tightened his grip on his arms. Fernando’s head turned slightly, he looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Sergio crossed his arms and rested them on Fernando’s shoulders as he paid attention to Del Bosque. No one around them even thought twice about it. Once again, Fernando relaxed. Sergio liked this game.

Chapter 3: 3rd Summer

Kaka wasn’t really sure what was going on with Cristiano. When he first arrived at camp he had been elated to find out that he and Cristiano were in the same cabin. They had worried that they wouldn’t see much of each other at camp because they were on different FIFA teams, but as soon as Kaka saw their names together he beamed with delight. At first, Cristiano had been just as excited as he was but that didn’t last long. There was always high tension in their cabin since it consisted of so many strikers. Zlatan and Fernando never seemed to get along and they were always shouting, and Landon Donovan had to fight Pepe over the shower almost every single morning. David Villa never stopped talking while Messi seemed to be in the middle of everyone’s business.

After the first week, Cristiano had stopped coming over and sitting on Kaka’s bed, had stopped winking at him in the dining hall from across tables, and had stopped trailing his fingers down his arm whenever they saw each other throughout the day. Kaka didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to reverse what was obviously happening. They weren’t exactly together, so he wouldn’t say that Cristiano was breaking up with him, but he had thought they had some sort of agreement. He had thought that Cristiano cared for him. The rest of the year they were together at Real, they ate lunch together and practiced together and always went on dates. Here was like a different world, here Cristiano was not the same boy Kaka knew at school.

Cristiano Ronaldo took FIFA camp very seriously. Here he was the captain, here he had the stress of the entire team on his back. He wished he could be more carefree, but he couldn’t. He needed to concentrate and the fact that he was sharing a cabin with Kaka was grating. Every time he looked at him he wanted something he couldn’t have, the forbidden fruit. Kaka was unsure about what he wanted. They haven’t so much as given each other blow jobs which was nerve wracking to say the least. Kaka was fighting within himself about his religious views and the fact that he liked Cristiano. Cristiano knew this, knew that Kaka liked him but in the situation they were in, being in the same cabin where Cristiano could constantly watch his body was excruciatingly painful. Cristiano wanted to touch him, wanted to have sex with him. He knew that deep down Kaka wanted the same but he just panicked whenever Cristiano did touch him.

Cristiano subconsciously decided that pushing Kaka away for the summer was the best plan of action. He couldn’t concentrate during training because all he saw when he closed his eyes was Kaka showering, with suds all over his body as he scrubbed and washed himself, or sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a calming rhythm. He didn’t want to just hold hands, he didn’t want to have to stop after they had been making out and he would brush up against Kaka’s erection only to have Kaka snap back to reality and panic by pushing Cristiano off of him.

Kaka tried in vain to exude any sort of emotion from Cristiano as he could. He gently tugged on his ear in the shower one morning, which only got a grunt, he tried to steal a kiss when they were alone but had been brushed off. His mind couldn’t wrap itself around what was happening. The stress was eating at him, he was sure he would go insane if Cristiano didn’t talk to him soon.  
\-------------

Daniel Agger’s temper was getting the better of him. His patience with his cabin had been on thin ice since the first day but it was getting too much for him to handle. He stayed out of the cabin as late as possible, spending most of his time in cabin 1A with Jamie and Nicklas. At first he didn’t have a problem with being in the same cabin as Alvaro but ever since Alvaro started talking with Yoann Gourcuff, they got annoying pretty quick with their endless talking and jabbering on about nothing.

With his hands in his pockets, Daniel walked silently alone down the pathway that lead to 1A. It takes a good fifteen minutes for him to walk from section F to A but he doesn’t mind it in the slightest, better silent than noisy like his cabin. Technically he thought he had been doing rather well, he had only punched Wayne Rooney three times so far this summer and only one of those times was unprovoked. De Jong was another matter completely, they got into a fight daily. He just couldn’t wrap his head around why everyone had to be so annoying.

He walked up to cabin 1A and smiled when he saw Jamie outside on the phone. As he walked up and clapped him on the back, Jamie smiled. Daniel walked into the cabin and joined Cesc on Nicklas’s bed.

“Hey Daniel, had to get out again?” Nicklas said, smiling. Daniel huffed as he nodded, leaning back on the bed with his elbows propping him up.

“They drive me bloody bonkers, the lot of them. I would rather stay here.” Cesc pouted at Daniel’s words. Nicklas shrugged.

“We don’t mind if you stay here.” Cesc said as he got out a deck of cards. Jamie walked back into the room and over to them.

“We playing cards, lads?” He asked, grinning as he looked to the rest of the guys in the room. Sergio had just gotten out of the shower and still had a towel around his waist. “Someone tell him to get dressed so we can start.” He said laughing. They found that cards was an easy way to break the language barrier in the cabin, since everyone knew how to play. Cesc turned to Sergio and told him to hurry up, then he looked to David Silva.

“You in, David?” Cesc asked. David shook his head as he made his way to the door.

“No, it is still early. I am going to go to 2C for a little while.” Cesc smiled and nodded. Iker and David Beckham walked into the cabin and looked around.

“We playing cards again? Excellent.” David said as he clapped Jamie on the back. “Iker help me get the table in the middle.” He said, smiling. Iker nodded and helped him. Thomas Muller helped Nicklas and Daniel get out the folding chairs as they set the table up. Sergio walked out of the bathroom clothed, holding his phone in his hand.

“Hold up, Nando and Pepe are coming.” He told Iker and Cesc. Cesc relayed the message to everyone else. While they waited for Fernando and Pepe to arrive Sergio shuffled the cards about fifty times before Daniel took them away from him.

When they finally arrived everyone sat around the table and handed Pepe their money, he was always the treasurer. As Pepe handed out chips, Sergio got his speakers out and put on an eclectic mix of music so everyone would be pleased, then he sat down next to Fernando. It was a tight fit around the table, since there were nine of them. Sergio didn’t mind in the slightest as his knee brushed against Fernando’s whose demeanor changed every so slightly at the touch. As Iker dealt the cards, Sergio began bouncing along to the music, brushing against Fernando’s shoulder as he did so. His hands slipped under the table easily with his movements and his hand found Fernando’s and they linked their fingers together for a moment before separating.

Fernando was becoming more and more frustrated with everyone at camp. Not only had he and Sergio not been able to get alone since camp started, but every time they thought they had been alone someone had walked in or had come across them before they could barely touch. Fernando thought he would explode at any moment whenever Sergio was around him from lack of release. Sergio was intoxicating. Everything he did was full of sexual fervor, every move he made reminded Fernando of him naked with Fernando’s fingers all over him. He needed him.

Sergio wouldn’t be able to stand it much longer either. If he and Nando didn’t find somewhere to fuck soon, he was almost positive he was going to die from a severe case of blue balls. Most of the time, it was when he was apart from Fernando that he felt the urge to fuck or be fucked. When Fernando was near him he still wanted him, but he couldn’t seem to want to stop making Fernando squirm by messing with him. It was as if by playing mind games with Fernando, he was pushing aside the fact that they still hadn’t slept together since camp started.

It was little things that got him off through out the day such as caressing the base of Fernando’s neck lightly then pulling away, trailing his fingers up Fernando’s forearm then back down again during training huddles, smacking other peoples asses in the locker room... Sergio loved watching Fernando’s reaction to things he did. He made sure to walk by him in the locker rooms as he got into the shower. He could tell by the look in Fernando’s eyes that he wanted him, and that was all that mattered. The mere fact that he was driving Fernando insane held his own wants at bay until he wasn’t around him. That was when Sergio’s own insanity came to fruition.  
\--------------------

 

Xabi was sitting on the floor leaning against Steven’s bed while he read a book. He had a sucker in his mouth, which just so happened to be his favorite flavor. Steven was determined to not look at Xabi lick at it and he definitely was trying to block on the humming noises that Xabi was making subconsciously as he read. Steven was trying to read a football magazine article, but it wasn’t working. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Xabi’s tongue wrap around the sucker, trying to get more of the flavor from it. Steven bit his lip and nudged Xabi’s shoulder with his foot.

“You, stop doing that to me, it ain’t nice at all, that.” He said, startling Xabi who hadn’t been paying attention because he had just gotten to a really intense part of his book. Xabi tipped over slightly but caught himself.

“I am not doing anything! I am sitting and reading.” Xabi said, sucker still in his mouth. Steven raised his eyebrows at Xabi. Comprehension dawning on him, Xabi took the sucker out of his mouth and grinned. “This? Are you jealous of this sucker?” Xabi asked, waving it around for a moment before sticking it back in his mouth and humming, this time on purpose. “I love suckers.” He said, smirking, as he went back to his book. Steven grunted in exasperation.

“You bet your ass I am.” Steven said as cupped himself through his shorts and hissed. Xabi bit the sucker off the stick and chewed it as he stood up and stretched, showing Steven his stomach. After he swallowed the candy pieces Xabi straddled Steven, and kissed him. Steven grabbed Xabi’s ass, grinding him down against his erection. “You drive me nuts, you do.” Steven rasped between kisses as he tightened his grip on Xabi’s ass. Xabi moaned against him, rocking his hips, causing friction. Steven loved the taste of the sucker that lingered on Xabi’s tongue.

Xabi deepened the kiss by cupping Steven’s face in his hands as he pushed Steven’s back against the bed. When he broke the kiss, he scooted his body down so he had free access to Steven’s throbbing erection. Steven moaned as Xabi freed his cock, bringing his track shorts down. Xabi licked up his length, teasing only for a moment before taking him into his mouth and humming. Steven raked his fingers through Xabi’s hair as he started bobbing his head, working Steven into a frenzy underneath him. Xabi watched Steven as he licked him, he loved seeing Steven’s face as he got him off with his mouth. Steven was panting as he looked Xabi in the eyes, he loved him. He loved everything about him, even when he teased him.

Xabi knew Steven was close by the way his fingers tightened their grip on his hair, by the way his breath was catching every couple of seconds, by the way that he shut his eyes. When Steven came Xabi swallowed him whole, relishing in the taste of him. Almost immediately Steven sat up and captured Xabi’s lips with his, tasting himself mixed with the sweet sucker flavor. He grazed his fingers over the tightness in Xabi’s shorts, tracing an outline of his cock. Xabi moaned into the kiss as Steven reached past the elastic band of his shorts and grabbed onto him, twisting his wrist with lust. Xabi’s hips bucked forward into Steven’s hand, wanting to be touched as much as possible. Steven bit his lip as he let go of Xabi then turning him around.

On his knees, Xabi bent over so his head was resting on the bed, with his ass in the air. Steven slipped Xabi’s shorts down his thighs and spread his ass cheeks. As soon as Steven’s mouth was on his opening Xabi moaned loudly as he gripped the sheets tight in his fists. Steven’s tongue lapped and probed Xabi, tasting him and savoring him. Steven bit Xabi’s ass cheek playfully, causing Xabi to scream into the sheets. Steven smacked Xabi’s ass, which made Xabi turn his head to look at Steven as he panted to catch his breath.

“Flip, Xab.” Steven said gruffly. Xabi complied as he slipped his shorts the rest of the way off. Spreading his legs, Xabi laid on his back on the small bed. Steven stared at him, lying there wide open for him. His heart leapt as Xabi grabbed himself and started jerking off as Steven stared at him. “Oh, you.” Was all Steven said as he kissed Xabi again then offered a finger to him. Xabi took Steven’s finger into his mouth for a moment, wetting it for him, before he let go. Steven’s finger entered him, making him squirm with pleasure. Steven swatted Xabi’s hands away from his own erection so that Steven could fuck him with his finger and jack him off at the same time. Xabi held onto the sheets, balling them in his fist as his hips began grinding against Steven’s finger. He wanted more, he wanted to be fucked.

Steven quickened his pace, bring Xabi’s climax closer. Xabi sat up, his chest heaving. Steven stopped moving his finger as Xabi scooted closer to him until he sat in his lap, facing him. Xabi wrapped his legs around Steven as his finger found his entrance again. Xabi kissed Steven hurriedly, suddenly overwhelmed. Steven bent his finger inside him, hitting his prostate, sending him over the edge. Xabi came on Steven’s chest. They sat there for a few moments before Xabi slid off of him and grabbed his shorts. Steven took off his shirt that was now dirty. Xabi slipped his arms around Steven and hummed into his back, they stood there in silence for a while, happy that they had the entire summer to be together.

\----------------------  
Spain had the afternoon free to do whatever they pleased since they had won the day before against France. They decided the best way to spend their time would be to play capture the flag. Splitting up into two teams, they set out to hide their flags somewhere in the camp. In thirty minutes they would be free to begin trying to capture the other teams flag.

After securing their flag safely, Fernando and Sergio made their way into the woods alone. Now was their chance, now was the time to act. They were alone for the moment and that was all that mattered. After weeks of being walked in on or interrupted before anything could happen, they ran as fast as they could until they were out of breath. They weren’t sure exactly where they were but they didn’t care. When they stopped they immediately began to strip, shedding their shirts and pants. Fernando fell over when he tried to take his shoes and socks off at the same time as his pants, which made Sergio laugh. He met Fernando on the ground, straddling him and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Fernando thread his fingers through Sergio’s hair and tugged. Sergio moaned into his mouth and raked his fingers down Fernando’s back. Fernando arched into his touch, their movements were desperate and rushed as Fernando cupped Sergio’s erection in his hand, his tongue licked at Sergio’s neck and collarbone as Sergio likewise attacked his neck with his mouth. Fernando rapidly jacked Sergio off, wanting to get him off, wanting to give him the release he knew he craved.

Camp had been torture. Their team mates had been unknowingly stopping them from touching each other for so long that they had a chronic case of blue balls. Sergio groaned as Fernando slowed down and then sped up again, spreading his fingers over his head as he switched hands. Sergio began stroking Fernando as well, using one hand on his cock while the other gently tugged on his balls. Fernando threw his head back as he panted and said Sergio’s name. Now wasn’t the time for pleasantries and slow foreplay, they needed each other and they didn’t know when their next opportunity would be to have time alone like they did right now.

Sergio’s hands withdrew from Fernando’s aching cock and grabbed onto his wrist, forcing him to quit jacking him off. Sergio brought Fernando’s fingers into his mouth and coated them with his spit, swirling his tongue around and causing lewd and obscene noises to come from Fernando as he watched his fingers disappear into Sergio’s mouth. Sergio’s mouth that so long ago he had pined after, had spent many a hour dreaming to see what he was seeing now. Fernando remembered the time in the woods when he had been jerking off when Sergio had walked up on the phone. Fernando bit his lip as he recalled when Sergio had asked him if he wanted him to take care of his erection for him and how turned on and scared he had been that Sergio had said that to him.

Sergio released Fernando’s fingers and tugged him forward, closer to him so they were chest to chest with Sergio practically in Fernando’s lap. Sergio reached his and Fernando’s hands around until they found his tight hole. Together, they entered him at once, his index finger and Fernando’s. Sergio closed his eyes as he began riding them. Fernando moaned at the feeling of both of their fingers being inside of Sergio, of stretching him out. Fernando’s mouth watered and his cock twitched as Sergio lost all sense of dignity in how he was riding them, on how he sounded as Fernando pushed another finger in, adding to the euphoria that Sergio was currently feeling. They kissed as their fingers stretched him, as his hips continued grinding against them. Before long, Sergio withdrew his finger and Nando did the same. Sergio pushed Fernando onto his back as he hovered over his cock, ready to take him in. Fernando leaned back, using his elbows to prop his body up.

As soon as Fernando was inside of him, Sergio began moving, began fucking himself on Fernando’s cock as if he needed it in order to live. Fernando couldn’t help but bite his lip as he watched Sergio move his body perfectly against him. There were no words to describe how much he loved seeing Sergio like this, feeling himself inside of him. Fernando let Sergio set the pace, let him ride him all he wanted. He could live forever like this, knowing that Sergio was his.

It didn’t last long, they both came quickly because of how intense and how long it had been since either of them had touched one another. Sergio leaned over and licked his come off of Fernando’s chest and swallowed it, Fernando then cupped Sergio’s face in his hands and kissed him, his tongue probing his mouth in order to taste Sergio. As they broke apart Sergio looked around for something to clean himself up with, to wipe himself down. His eyes landed on their belts with small flags on them. He grabbed one of each of theirs and cleaned himself off then threw them into a bush. Fernando stood up and grabbed his clothes.

“Shit, I have a million little splinters in my ass.” He said as he rubbed his butt and pouted. Sergio laughed and walked over as he put his shirt on. He kneeled behind Fernando and looked closely, then kissed his cheek.

“You’re fine. You just think you do. You do have a couple of small cuts though.” Sergio stood up and smacked Fernando’s ass, making a distinctly loud slapping noise. Fernando gritted his teeth from the sharp jolt of pleasureful pain.

“If I have splinters I am blaming you.” Sergio shrugged, smiling.

“Fine by me. Next time, I can fuck you.” Fernando raised his eyebrows.

“I prefer fucking on beds.” Sergio snorted as they began walking slowly back the way they came. Hopefully their weren’t too lost. Sergio slung his arm around Fernando’s shoulder as they walked, Fernando lazily slipped his arm around Sergio’s waist. They didn’t see anyone for at least ten minutes after they started walking. Luckily, it was Iker.

“Oh, I see our team mates are hard at work trying to find the red team’s flag.” His hands were on his hips but his eyes told all: he was glad they had finally gotten time alone.

“We were looking, it isn’t back there.” Sergio said grinning. Iker rolled his eyes. Like he believed that they had been looking at all.

 

Chapter 4: Xabi & Steven

Xabi sat in the waiting room, flipping mindlessly through a health magazine. Once summer was over and he was at his parents’ house they saw how sick he actually was, how thin and pale he had become. They immediately sent him to therapy, knowing that the reason behind him not eating was psychological and that he wouldn’t just turn around over night. Xabi banged his head against the wall and closed his eyes. School was starting tomorrow and he was on edge. Practice started tomorrow afternoon and that was the only thing he was looking forward to. He hoped that Sergio, Iker and Alvaro were in some of his classes so he wouldn’t feel so alone at Real.

A nurse called his name and he dropped the magazine back on the table and followed her into a small room that had a scale.

“Mr. Alonso, I have to ask you to take your shoes off and empty out your pockets please.” Xabi frowned and did so, putting his wallet and phone on a counter and slipping his sandals off. “Do you mind if I pat you down?” Xabi shrugged. They always did it, even if he didn’t want them to. They thought he was going to put weights on himself or something. He never did. He really was trying. If they told him today that he wasn’t able to train he was going to lose it. He had worked so hard since the end of camp to eat and build muscle and gain weight. “You’ve lost a pound.” Xabi’s heart sank. The nurse looked empathetic, she knew he was trying. “Put your shoes back on, let’s go in to Dr. Winters.” Xabi nodded, grabbing his wallet and phone and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was going to get chewed out, he knew it. He wouldn’t be able to train. His stomach churned.

Xabi entered the warm office and sat in the comfortable leather chair opposite of his psychotherapist. He put his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers while his eyes avoided the doctor.

“Xabier-”

“Please don’t call me that.” Xabi whispered quickly, shutting his eyes and pushing Cobb’s voice out of his head. He looked at the doctor who nodded and gave him a small smile.

“Of course, I am sorry Xabi. I am going to white out that name on your file and write Xabi instead.” Xabi gave him a quick smile before it dropped and he cleared his throat. “Xabi, tell me, how much have you been exercising?” Xabi looked at his hands.

“Everyday, not for long. I need to train so I can play.” The doctor nodded.

“Yes but it can counteract the weight you are trying to gain, that is why you lost a pound right? You have been following your dietitian’s formula and recipes?” Xabi nodded.

“I have. I try to eat on time and what is on the list. Sometimes I don’t want to but I want to train, I want to play football.” The doctor wrote something in his file. “I am not allowed to leave the table until most of it is gone.” His voice got small, he felt like a child, not being able to leave the table until he finished his vegetables.

“And you actually do it?” Xabi nodded. “Very good, Xabi. I think that this small relapse could just be nerves about starting a new school, am I right?” Xabi nodded again.

“I start tomorrow.”

“And you already have some friends at Real, correct? Your friend from England is starting with you?” Xabi grinned.

“Alvaro lives with me. He is at a movie right now with our friends. I am meeting them after this to go out to eat.” The doctor smiled warmly.

“Perfect. Now, I know you are waiting for me to say this so: I think you are ready to train. I think you can do it healthily. But you need to not lose more weight. You can easily fall back down to where you were before and I don’t want to take football from you but you need to take care of yourself.” Xabi nodded repeatedly, he was so happy, so glad that he had worked hard enough that he was able to train with everyone, to be on the team. “Now I want to see you again this week, to see how you are doing at training. What day to you see the dietitian?”

“Wednesday mornings.” The doctor nodded.

“Tell the nurse when you leave that I want to see you after the dietitian appointment, if at all possible.” Xabi nodded, standing up and shaking Dr. Winter’s hand.

“Thank you, Sir.”  
\------------  
Xabi walked out of the office and began walking to the restaurant where he was to meet everyone at. He took out his phone to text Steven: “I can train! I am going to celebrate with a meal.” He smiled and bit his lip, waiting for a response. Almost immediately there was one: “Bloody brilliant, good job Xab. Call me later?” Xabi nodded as he responded that he would. He stopped in front of the restaurant and dialed Alvaro’s number.

“Hey, Xabi. We just got a table. Come on in.”

“Alright.” Xabi opened the door and walked inside. Not only were Iker, Sergio, and Alvaro there but so were other people that he didn’t know. He didn’t want to share his news with everyone, didn’t want them to know he was sick. He smiled and waved at everyone, who greeted him likewise. Iker introduced him.

“Guys, this is Xabi Alonso, our new midfielder who also is from LFC like Alvaro. Xabi this is Pepe, Marcelo and Cristiano.” Xabi nodded at them as he sat.

“Nice to meet you guys.” They smiled and continued their conversations where they left off. Alvaro leaned over to whisper in Xabi’s ear.

“How’d it go?” Xabi smiled.

“I can train.” Alvaro laughed and clapped him on the back in congratulations.  
\-------  
As Alvaro and Xabi were walking home, Alvaro got a text from Raul Albiol inviting them over to watch a movie.

“Let’s go over, it’s still early.” Alvaro said getting ready to type back a response. Xabi shrugged.

“You go, I am so full I want to take a nap.” Alvaro raised an eyebrow.

“You just want to go call Steven.” Xabi laughed.

“You caught me. But I really am so full I am going to burst.”

“Sergio and Iker are joining in the movie as well, you sure you don’t want in?” Xabi nodded. “OK well I need to hop on a bus now so I can get over there. I will see you tonight.” Xabi nodded and waved goodbye as he kept walking towards his house.

Alvaro was spending a lot of time with Raul and Sergio, so was Xabi when he felt like going out and doing things. His strength wasn’t really where it should be after everything that had happened, he got tired easily. I really liked hanging out, just the four of them. Sergio and Alvaro always joked that they were the ‘Four Musketeers’ which made no sense to Xabi since there were only three. Xabi made his way into he and Alvaro’s room and locked the door. He turned music on, then stripped down to his boxers. He got a calling card out of his bedside table and dialed Steven’s number.

“Xab, I was wondering when you were going to call me.” Xabi could tell that Steven was grinning by the way he sounded. The mere thought made Xabi’s cock twitch.

“I was at dinner, Alvaro went to Raul’s for a movie.”

“You didn’t go?” Steven asked. Xabi picked at his quilt.

“No, I wanted to call you.” Steven sighed.

“Xab, I don’t want you turning down hanging out just to call me, you could have texted me, lad. I wouldn’t have cared.”

“I would have.” Xabi gnawed at his lower lip. Steven seemed preoccupied. “Is it a bad time?”

“No, lad. School started today is all. It was a rough one.” Xabi gulped.

“Did you have practice?”

“Yeah.”

“Did anything happen?” Xabi sat on his bed, his back against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

“Nothing, hey you. Don’t get all mopey me now, phone minutes are precious, they are. I want to hear you pleasuring yourself over there.” Xabi laughed at Steven, always lightening the mood.

“Me? What about you. I want to hear you.” Steven sighed dramatically.

“You drive a hard bargain, you do.” There was shuffling around, Xabi guess that Steven was taking his clothes off. He heard a door shut. “Alright I am ready.” Xabi smiled. “Are you in your room Xab?”

“Yes.” Xabi said as he rubbed himself over his boxers, feeling himself get harder by the moment as he did so. Xabi rested his head against the wall. “Stevie, I wish you could fuck me with your fingers right now.” He whispered as he slipped his boxers off.

Steven made a vulgar noise at Xabi’s words as he began jacking off. Xabi was completely shameless over the phone, he always knew exactly what to say to send Steven over the edge, to get him hot.

“Believe me, I wish I was there, I’d lick you and jesus fuck.” He said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tugged on his balls as he stroked himself. Xabi’s grin was lecherous, indecent and full of lust. He licked his hand and put pressure on his head, sliding his thumb over the slit and then only using his index and thumb in an ‘O’ shape he rapidly jerked himself off, not caring about the obscene noises he was eliciting. “Wish you had a damned web cam.” Xabi laughed. He desperately wished Steven were there, or that he was back in England. “Lad, if I had that-”

“I don’t have one either. Stevie I need you, I fucking want you so bad right now.” Xabi was exasperated, his heart pounding harshly in his chest.

“Fuck it lad, do you have toy you bought? Ride it for me.” Steven spat, tugging on his balls once more.

“I have it. I am getting it out now.” Xabi stated as he walked over to the closet and got out a shoe box. Inside were condoms, lube, and a dildo. Steven held his cock at its base, wanting to build up intensity. Xabi laid on his back on the floor, putting his phone on speaker and laying it next to his ear. “Where do you want me?” He asked into the receiver. Steven groaned at having control, even over the phone.

“You on your back? I want your knees bent and feet against the wall.” Xabi did as Steven said, grabbing two pillows first to elevate his ass from the ground, making it easier. Xabi spread some lube on his fingers before he let out a gasp as he breached himself. “Fuck, Xab.” Steven rasped through clenched teeth as he listened. Xabi quickly fucked himself on a finger, then two. He wanted to be full, wanted to get off.

“Stevie”, Xabi panted. “I want you to fuck yourself.” Xabi said as he moaned as he took the tip of the dildo and pushed it in and out of himself, shallow and slow. “Oh jesus. Stevie.” Xabi’s back arched, he didn’t want to be on his back.

“Alright lad, slow down.” Stevie chucked as he walked and got his lube. “And I know you want to sit on it and fuck yourself, go on then. Fuck I wish I could see it.” Xabi flipped over, resting his head against his bed, kneeling and legs spread he impaled himself then started rocking against it. Steven sat in an arm chair that he had in his room, one leg over the arm while the other was on the floor. He still had the phone cradled in his shoulder. The lewd noises coming from Xabi alone were going to make him come. He closed his eyes and pictured Xabi fucking himself, grinding against the dildo. Steven cupped his balls with one hand as he slowly began probing himself, groaning at how tight he was. He curled his finger, brushing up against his prostate, making a shiver run down his spine as he did so.

“Fuck, Stevie. Go faster” Xabi said, gritting his teeth as he changed his movements, more bouncing and less grinding, changing the angle slightly so he was pressing against his spot with every move. His voice was coarse and rough from the exertion. Steven did as Xabi said and picked up speed, adding another finger. He was never good at jacking off and fingering himself at the same time, too much for him to do at once. Xabi was the pro, always wanting more. Steven brushed up against his spot again and came. Xabi wasn’t far behind, coming in a wave of pleasure as he pulled the dildo out and laid with his back on the floor. He took the phone off of speaker. “Stevie, next time I see you, I am fucking you.” Steven laughed.

“As long as I can touch you lad, I couldn’t care what you do to me.” Xabi smiled, getting up and putting his boxers on and grabbing a couple of tissues to clean up his mess. “You have fun at practice tomorrow, you deserve it.”

“Thanks, you do the same. Tell the guys I miss them.”

“They know, lad.” Xabi’s mouth went dry. Steven had meant that they know he misses them, not that they knew about Xabi and Cobb, not that they knew about Steven and Xabi. But he couldn’t help but think it. He wanted everything behind him, he wanted it dropped. One thing the psychotherapist didn’t know was why Xabi had become anorexic. He only knew that he didn’t like to be called Xabier. Xabi didn’t want to talk to an adult about it, didn’t want to tell his parents. “Xab, you’re quiet.”

“Sorry, I zoned out. I will text you tomorrow after practice.”

“Sure, I’ll let you go, I know you want to hop in the shower.” Xabi laughed, Steven knew him so well.

 

\-----  
When they hung up Steven shut his eyes. He lied to Xabi. Not only did something big happen at practice, but Steven had told most of the team about he and Xabi’s relationship. He should have told him right then, his only hope was none of the lads would call or text him.

The entire day of school Steven was on edge. He knew that when it came down to facing Cobb he would lash out at him. No one on the team knew, none of them would understand what was going on. He was their captain, their leader and all he wanted to do was kill their coach. Words could not describe the pain that he wanted Cobb to be in, how much he would love to beat the shit out of him. He was silent at lunch, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About what the coach had done to Xabi in his office, about how he had cut him and practically beat him almost daily. Steven closed his eyes, reigning in his temper before his blood boiled over.

“Stevie, lad.” Jamie Carragher put his hand on Steven’s shoulder and shook him. Steven opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. “You alright?” Steven’s gaze went to his uneaten lunch.

“Yeah, I am just knackered, me. Listen, Carra... If I do something stupid at practice do us a favor and hold me back, yeah?” Steven said as he put his apple on Jamie’s tray before he got up and threw the rest of his lunch away. Jamie looked confused, but nodded his head as he picked up the apple.

“Anything you want to tell me? What’s got you riled up, then?” He shouted at Steven as he walked out of the cafeteria. Steven dismissed him by waving his hand lazily behind him as he turned a corner. Jamie turned to Martin Skrtel and Daniel Agger who had also witness what had just happened. “Any ideas about what’s gotten in to him, lads?” They both shrugged.

“I mean, Xabi’s gone. Maybe he is buggered about that.” Daniel said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Martin shrugged.

“Well we all miss him, Alvaro too, but I don’t think that would bother him much. Not like how he was just acting.” The three of them sat in silence for a moment. “I guess we should do as he asked, if he acts out... stop him.”

\-----------

Everyone had just finished stretching when Coach Cobb made his way out onto the field to join his team. Steven closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly as he concentrated on breathing. His heart was already beating fast, he could feel his ears turning red from his blood pressure rising. Cobb blew his whistle and waited for everyone to gather around him. Steven stood straight, his arms crossed as his gaze fell onto the grass at the coach’s feet. For the most part, Steven zoned out at what the coach was saying, he thought it would be best if he didn’t listen to whatever the coach was spouting out. In his mind, all he could hear were words that he would have said to Xabi in order for him to do as he wanted. Steven’s eyes closed, he thought of Xabi, of how thin he had become, how broken. He didn’t do anything to stop it last year, but he was going to make up for it now. It wasn’t too late.

“I know you all are just as sad as I am to hear that both Alvaro Arbeloa and Xabi Alonso have left LFC for Real, but we must move past this. We are still a strong side without them.” Steven’s eyes opened, he glared at the coach.

“How dare you.” Steven spat. There was silence, everyone was looking at him. His fists clenched, his chest felt heavy, as if he was trying to stop himself. Coach Cobb looked at him, shocked.

“Excuse me, Steven?” The coach said, bringing his clipboard up to his chest.

“You heard me. How dare you fucking act as if you gave two shits about Xabi.” He said, stepping forward. Jamie, although in shock and horribly confused as to what was going on, came forward and held onto Steven by his chest.

“Stevie, calm down lad.” Steven pushed Jamie, trying to break free from his grip. Daniel Agger came up behind Steven and held on as well.

“Steven Gerrard, I want you to run five laps right now, cool your head before you lose your captaincy. I will see you in my office after practice.” Stevie shoved Jamie and Daniel off of him as he made to go run laps. When he was free of them and they thought he was actually going to go do as he was told, Steven turned around.

“Why, so you can do the same thing to me as you did to Xabi?” Again, silence. No one knew what the fuck Steven was talking about. They all looked at the coach, waiting for his response. There was no emotion on Coach Cobb’s face as he looked at Steven. He walked up to him and got in his face.

“Watch your mouth, Gerrard. You don’t know what you are talking about.” Steven put his hands on his hips and glared.

“Oh I don’t, do I?”

“In my office now.” Coach Cobb said as he turned and began walking off the field. “The rest of you! Ten laps, now.” Steven ran at the coach, his temper taking the better of him. Jamie and Daniel grabbed an arm each and reeled him in, holding him back with everything they had. The coach disappeared into the locker rooms.

“Stevie...what the fuck was that about?” Jamie asked as Steven relaxed enough that he thought it was safe to let go of him. Daniel, however, kept a hold of him just in case. Steven looked at Jamie, then Daniel. Martin walked over, wanting to know what was going on and not caring that he wasn’t running laps with everyone else.

“Lads, fuck.” Steven covered his eyes with one of his hands while the other rested on his hip. He took a deep breath. “So much shit happened last year, none of us even knew. Cobb, he... he fucking raped Xabi is that he did.” Everyone was silent. Steven raked his hands through his hair and yelled in rage. “And he didn’t tell anyone! No one. Alvaro only knew because he caught Cobb pushing Xab into a fucking locker for fucks sake!” Steven was pacing, his chest was heaving as he was getting it off his chest by telling his closest friends of Xabi’s turmoil. Daniel was fuming.

“You’re shitting me.” Daniel said, his body tensing up. “We are talking more about this later, but what the fuck are you going to do right now?” He asked. Steven shrugged.

“I want to out him, get his ass in jail is what I fucking want. He made Xabi sick, I didn’t even know anything was happening.” Steven said as he ran his fingers through his hair, again, before taking a couple of breaths. “Listen lads, I have to go in there. Jamie, will you come with?” Jamie looked shocked at the request but he nodded. It was all a little much to take in. “I don’t trust myself, and if I beat him then I will get in trouble, yeah?” Jamie nodded. Steven looked at Martin. “You alright?” Martin nodded, he had zoned out and had kept quiet the entire time.

“Just shocked is all.” Steven nodded.

“Not as shocked as I fucking was.” Steven started walking into the locker rooms, to his surprise Martin and Daniel followed along with Jamie. “You lads don’t need to come. I can take care of myself.”

“I want to know what he says.” Martin said as he crossed his arms. Daniel nodded, agreeing with him. Steven rolled his eyes.

“Well you can bloody well wait outside his office.” Steven hadn’t meant to yell, but he had suddenly realized what he was about to do, what he was going to say. Daniel and Martin glanced at each other and stayed put. Steven walked in without knocking, Jamie followed. Cobb looked at Jamie and cocked his eyebrow.

“I didn’t realize you needed backup, Steven.” Steven shook with rage. Jamie stood close by Steven, his face was blank. Outside the office Daniel got out his phone and quickly went into the voice recording application. Martin glanced over and nodded, agreeing that it was a good plan. Daniel put his phone as close to the door as he could without being seen. Jamie looked over and saw the phone and bit his lip.

“I don’t need backup. You wanted to see me, Sir.” Steven spat. Coach Cobb leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on his desk. The same desk that he had bent Xabi over, the same desk that he had fucked him on, beat him over.

“Your little outburst was uncalled for.” Cobb’s eye twitched. “He is gone, move on. I know I have.” Steven lunged forward.

“Moved on, have you? To who you bloody bastard?” Steven gripped the edge of the desk tight, turning his knuckles white. Jamie put his hand on Steven’s shoulder and brought him back.

“Steven, if you don’t calm down I will suspend you from the team.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“I can see that but as faculty-”

“Faculty my ass. You were his coach! His mentor! What gave you the fucking right to hold our relationship against him like that?” Steven screamed, his voice cracking and tears formed in his eyes. Jamie’s eyes widened in shock. Daniel and Martin looked at each other in silence, not believe what they just heard. Coach Cobb’s mouth twitched.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Steven’s resolve magnified. Jamie stepped forward.

“We aren’t keeping quiet about this you know. That is just wrong, doing that to Xabi.” Coach Cobb cocked his head to the side.

“Mr. Carragher, I assume you didn’t know that Steven and Xabi have been fucking each other for quite some time until Steven just let it slip am I right?” Steven held his breath as he turned and looked at Jamie.

“Doesn’t matter, that’s their bloody business, ain’t it now? We aren’t here to talk about them. We are bloody here to talk about you raping a student, Sir.” Jamie spat. He was losing his temper, fast. Cobb leaned forward, looking between the two boys.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, James.” Steven shook his head. He wouldn’t get away with this.

“You bloody bastard. You think denying it will stop us from telling someone?” Steven was screaming. Coach Cobb stood up and walked around his desk and grabbed onto Steven’s shirt, bringing him forward. Cobb smirked.

“You want to know how I got him? All I had to do was threaten your place on the team and he crumbled. It was easy.” Steven tried to push the coach off of him, his emotions were getting the better of him. Hearing him say that hit him like a ton of bricks. “I loved how he cowered, I relished making him scream when you were barely within ear shot.” Steven’s eyes watered. Suddenly Cobb stumbled back a few steps. Jamie had punched him squared in the cheek.

“Carragher, consider yourself off the team.” Coach Cobb spat. Jamie sneered.

“Like I bloody want to be on this team. Forcing yourself on Xabi like that. Disgusting, that is.” Cobb laughed at Jamie.

“Poor Xabi? Tell you what, Carragher... You know the first time I had Xabi’s mouth around my cock? The day before I saw him sucking this boy here, and I knew that he would be good.” Jamie shut his eyes, not wanting to hear any more.

“You shut your mouth you bastard.” Steven said as he lunged forward again. Cobb reacted fast and hit him in the gut, sending him to the floor.

“He squirmed as I had my cock up his ass.” Cobb was in a blind rage, he was getting off on telling them what he did. He thought he was invincible, thought that holding their places on the team over their heads would work the same as it did with Alvaro. Steven was still on the floor. Jamie didn’t know what to do. “I loved watching him hide it from you, Gerrard. Whenever I left bruises for you, he would become distant and I could just see it on your face that you had no idea.”

“Stop it.” Steven said from the ground, covering his ears. Cobb reached down and pried his hands away.

“That is why you came here, right Steven? To hear about when I cut him.” Jamie pushed Cobb off of Steven and quickly helped him up.

“Come on lad, we’re going.” Cobb watched them leaving, his smirk fell when he saw Daniel and Martin in the hallway. Jamie saw his face and grinned. “Hope that was fun for you coach, because you’re bloody going down.” Daniel walked into the office and decked Coach Cobb, sending him to the ground. Daniel leaned down and got by his face.

“That was for Xabi, you cocksucker.” He spat as he hit stop on his recorder. “And I just fucking recorded that entire thing, so you can shove that up your ass you piece of shit.” He walked out without looking back. They ran out of the locker room and straight to Jamie’s car, leaving practice all together. Steven got in the front as Daniel and Martin strapped in in the back. Steven was quiet, staring off into space as Jamie pulled out of the parking lot.

“Where do we go, who do we go to?” Martin asked. Jamie shrugged.

“Police?” Steven nodded at Jamie’s suggestion. Daniel was examining his fist, which was busted open.

“Jesus Christ, Stevie.” Jamie burst out, the shock finally wearing off. Stevie covered his face with his hands. “You were with Xabi this whole bloody time?” Steven nodded, keeping his eyes covered.

“I knew it.” Daniel said. Martin looked at him like he was crazy.

“I thought they hid it rather well now that I think about it.” Daniel shrugged at Martin’s observation.

“Well if you think about it, that night we were playing pool when Alvaro barged in and was acting funny about Xabi-”

“Oh yeah that is true... Hey Stevie, was that when you found out about... everything?” Martin asked. Steven shook his head.

“Didn’t know until after the bloody Spain England FIFA game over the summer.” Jamie stopped the car and turned towards Steven.

“That ain’t right, that. He waited that long?” Steven nodded his head. Jamie continued driving. “Why the fuck would he do that?”

“We broke up without me knowing.” All three of them stared at him.

“So you aren’t together anymore?” Daniel asked. Steven sighed. He felt like he was being interrogated.

“No, we’re back together. We … he broke up with me because I thought he was cheating on me with Alvaro. I am sorry lads, I just... can we-”

“Hold the bloody phone. He cheated on you with Alvaro?” Jamie was flabbergasted. If this day got any more twilightzone-y he was going to have a stroke.

“No, he didn’t. I thought he had. It isn’t important. Xabi didn’t tell anyone about none of it. I forced it out of him in Lyon.” Everyone was silent again. Steven felt like he was in a soap opera, like this wasn’t really his life.

When they pulled up to the station they all sat in the car and stared. This was going to be the hardest conversation of their lives.

Chapter 5: Real

It started out slowly, the realization that Kaka liked Cristiano more than a friend. It had taken months for it to sink in, it seemed. He felt an urge to be near him, to be close enough to smell him. He loved how Cristiano always smelled so amazing. It was ever changing, dependant on what cologne he had put on that morning. Kaka had his favorites and ones that he liked less than others, he rarely disliked how Cristiano smelled. When Kaka realized that he liked Cristiano in a non-platonic way, he had panicked. Not because he wasn’t sure that Cristiano didn’t like him back, that he was almost positive about. No, it was the fact that liking a boy would lead to inappropriate touching. His family, being very religious, had scolded him many times when he was younger about how touching yourself, and others, was morally wrong. Self restraint was a virtue, as was abating any signs of lust. So whenever he watched Cristiano in the shower, whenever he glanced at him as he stretched during training, all he heard were his parents voices screaming at him to stop and desist these feelings which would lead to sin.

In his mind, they wouldn’t care who he liked, they only want him to be happy and loved, but they wouldn’t approve of any sinuous behavior that would tarnish him. Kaka loved being near Cristiano, loved when he hugged him whenever he scored, relished how Cristiano always looked for him to celebrate as his eyes lit up with happiness. What Kaka didn’t love was how he felt afterwards, when his thoughts always inevitably trailed back to how wrong his impure thoughts were, how he was surely going to go to hell for thinking them.

Cristiano couldn’t help himself, how he felt. He was drawn to the quiet, reserved midfielder like no other. He could sense though that Kaka was unsure about everything. He knew Kaka liked him, for whenever he came to him for a hug Kaka would bury his face in Cristiano’s neck as Cristiano picked him up and swung him around, his hands wrapped around Cristiano with so much emotion there was no way that Kaka didn’t like him and didn’t feel the same way he did. Their hugs were innocent, their celebrations were clean...but how he wished they were more.

They decided to go on a hike on Saturday after a match, which they won. It was a beautiful day and Kaka couldn’t stop smiling as they made their way along the trail with Cristiano’s dog running around them in circles. After an hour of walking side by side together, Cristiano’s hand brushed against Kaka’s asking for permission to hold his hand. Kaka bit his lip and smiled, taking Cristiano’s in his. It felt perfect, it felt right. Kaka tried hard to keep his unwanted thoughts at bay, to live in the moment of happiness that currently surrounded him.

“I like this.” Kaka said as he swung his arm slightly, still clutching Cristiano’s hand. Cristiano smiled and nodded, agreeing with him.

“I like you.” Cristiano stated, making eye contact with Kaka. Kaka blushed. Cristiano pulled his arm up, bringing Kaka’s hand to his mouth where he kissed it lightly, just a graze. Kaka’s eyes widened as he wished that the hand was his lips.

“I like you, too.” He said barely above a whisper as they continued on their way. His mind wouldn’t be quiet, wouldn’t push his thoughts away. He wanted to be kissed, he wanted to be pushed against a tree, he wanted to tumble through the grass with Cristiano’s hands trailing over his body.

Kaka was breathing heavily as he tried to control his thoughts, tried to vacate them from his mind. Cristiano sensed a sudden change in him, he could tell that he wasn’t alright but he didn’t know what to do to help him.

“What’s wrong?” Cristiano asked, stopping. His dog wagged its tail and sat, waiting for them to continue their journey. Kaka dropped Cristiano’s hand, crossing his arms defensively as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

“I don’t know how to explain.” He said, his voice small. He liked Cristiano, he knew he did. He didn’t want to feel badly for how he felt, he didn’t want to feel guilty for having these thoughts. Kaka decided to dismiss his thoughts, in that moment what he wanted was Cristiano’s lips on his. He stepped forward and dropped his arms and placed them on Cristiano’s waist. It felt like slow motion, their first kiss. It was chaste at first, light and feathery. Cristiano deepened it by cupping Kaka’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with the pads of this thumbs. He could sense how unsure Kaka was, how if he made one wrong move it would all shatter. Kaka fell into the kiss, happy that it was happening, happy that his mind was at peace about it.

Cristiano dropped his hands, letting them trail down Kaka’s back and wrap around his waist as they continued kissing, their tongues lazily danced in their mouths as they got used to each other. It was only when Cristiano’s hands moved to Kaka’s ass that Kaka began to pull back. When Cristiano pressed his erection against Kaka’s that he totally withdrew and stepped back, breaking all contact. Shaking his head Kaka covered his mouth with his hand.

“We can’t. I can’t. It is wrong.” He said, sounding just as hurt as Cristiano felt.

“How is it wrong? Don’t you want me?” He asked stepping forward. Kaka nodded.

“I do, I do like you and... want you. But can’t we just...” His voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. Cristiano looked defeated. If he wanted Kaka, he would have to be patient. More than patient, understanding. He wasn’t sure if he could do it, wanting to be touched and to touch Kaka. But he didn’t want to end things before it even began.

“Alright, how about we finish our hike?” Cristiano offered. Kaka smiled weakly and nodded. Cristiano again offered his hand, which Kaka gladly took.

There would be a push and pull throughout the year, they would get close and then Kaka would push him away. They would be making out, and sometimes he even got to get as far as cupping Kaka’s erection in his hand before he was suddenly not touching him at all. It was a constant cock tease, he felt forever rejected even though he knew Kaka liked him. He spent a lot of time alone, helping himself along. But in his mind it was worth it, how they felt somehow made up for the lack of sexual pleasure. He would rather have the celebratory hugs and gentle kisses than to not have him at all.

\---------------  
Sergio called his group of friends the ‘four musketeers’ for reasons unknown to Xabi. Somehow Xabi had become part of the small clique and enjoyed everything that they did together. Sergio, Raul Albiol, Alvaro, and Xabi spent a lot of time together after training and school. They went to the movies a lot, at Alvaro and Raul’s urging, and out clubbing on weekends as per Sergio’s request. It was a good way to keep his mind off of everything that was going on in England, and not think about how much he missed Steven.

During practice one day they decided that they wanted to go bowling. Iker had overheard them and was asked to join in. They decided that they would use one lane since they had an odd number of people, meaning each game would take at least forty five minutes. So far Iker was winning the first game with three strikes and the rest were spares. Sergio was bringing up the rear with two strikes but had a lot of gutter balls. Apparently he could either hit all of the pins, or none at all. Xabi was pleased that he was right in the middle, score wise. His issue was getting splits, he almost always ended up getting them and then he would send the ball down the middle and end up not hitting any on his second ball.

Raul and Alvaro spent most of the game bickering like an old couple about the newest video games, about how game play was different in previous installments and if they preferred the new way of casting spells or the old. Iker would try to chime in with something relevant but that only got him glares, and one time Alvaro called him a ‘noob’ which made Sergio crack up and once again get a gutter ball.

It was Xabi’s turn, Raul and Alvaro were not paying attention by checking their blackberry’s while Iker was messing around with the backgrounds of the scoreboard. Sergio sat down next to Iker and sighed dramatically.

“What, nene.” Iker said as he looked up at the scoreboard to see how lame ‘under water adventure’ looked as a background. He decided he disliked it and began searching for one that didn’t look as stupid.

“How did you and David start Skype-ing.” Sergio asked, brows furrowed. Iker huffed a laugh.

“We went ‘Hey, want to Skype?’ It isn’t that difficult, nene.” He said. Sergio rolled his eyes.

“Not regular Skype, I mean like doing shit over Skype.” He said, looking over his shoulder at Raul and Alvaro. Xabi got a strike and Iker stood up to give him a high five, Sergio did the same.

“Oh, I don’t remember really. It was like it just clicked, like... ‘oh this is a good solution’ type of thing. Why? I thought you and Nando Skyped constantly.” It was Sergio’s turn to huff.

“Not the way I want to. For some reason he is super shy on Skype.” Iker laughed.

“I was the same way. It is awkward, it really is. But you get over that fast.” He stated as he stood up, Raul was almost done with his turn and Iker was next. “Don’t force it.” He said as he high fived Raul as he finished with a spare. Xabi took Iker’s seat.

“What about Skype?” He asked, interested. Sergio shrugged.

“Just seeing how he and David... worked things out.” Sergio didn’t know that Xabi knew about he and Fernando, which made Xabi smile. He had always been good at keeping secrets.

Sergio sat at his computer in his room waiting for Fernando to sign onto Skype. They used Skype often, but it was always just to talk, to be able to see each other for a little while. So far the long distance had been difficult, but not as hard as they thought it would be. The hardest part for Sergio was that he had to remind himself constantly that Fernando was his boyfriend, that he had someone and there wasn’t any need to go find someone to hook up with. His body disagreed with his mind constantly, the lack of contact was making him fidgety. He had become more affectionate towards his team mates, always needing to hang out with someone, never wanting to be alone. Everything was alright until he was alone. That was when his mind got the best of him, thinking about how Fernando was at school with Olalla, how he could be with her and Sergio wouldn’t know about it. Fernando swore he broke up with her over the summer, but the thought always found its way to the front of Sergio’s thoughts, taunting him.

There was a ding as Fernando signed on. Sergio bounced in his chair as he connected. Fernando’s face immediately came up. He smiled warmly at him and waved.

“Hey, Sergio.” Fernando said as he looked at Sergio through the computer. He had just gotten home from training and he was soaking wet from the rain that they had to practice in. “Hold on, I signed in as soon as I walked in, but I need to get a towel.” He said as he got up, revealing his room to Sergio. It was a mess, clothes and knick-knacks thrown everywhere. Sergio smiled, wishing he was there. Fernando picked his laptop up and put it on his bed. Sitting with his legs crossed he tilted the screen so it was showing his face as he towel dried his hair. He was wearing a clean shirt and boxers. Sergio licked his lips.

“Train in the rain again?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded and threw the towel onto the ground by his bed. Sergio rolled his eyes as he watched him do it.

“Yeah, always raining here.” Fernando said as he looked at his hands. “I wish it was Christmas, I want to see you.” Sergio frowned for a moment before he made himself smile.

“It isn’t too far! Besides, we have Skype and we could use it more wisely.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Fernando laughed and shook his head.

“No, no. You know how I feel about doing anything over webcam.” Fernando said as he made a giant ‘X’ with his hands. “I veto that idea.” Sergio laughed and shook his head.

“You can’t veto it without trying it! Please. I want to see you. I fucking miss your cock.” Sergio said pouting and crossing his arms half-heartedly. Fernando groaned, already embarrassed by the thought of jerking off on camera. “What if I did?” Sergio asked. Fernando covered his face in his hands, he could tell he was turning red. Why he was so embarrassed, he didn’t know. He missed Sergio, wanted to be with him and wanted to fuck him senseless. What he didn’t want was for him to feel like he didn’t want him. Fernando dropped his hands and nodded. Sergio smiled and took his shirt off and tied his hair back. Fernando bit his lip as he watched him do it, he usually didn’t like Sergio’s hair pulled back but on camera he did, he was able to see Sergio’s face better and it also stopped him from wanting to reach through the screen and rake his fingers through it.

“Would you rather do it over the phone like we usually do?” Sergio asked, not wanting to force anything on Fernando that he didn’t want. Fernando immediately shook his head as he watched Sergio scoot his chair back so that more of him could be seen. His erection was already well outlined in his boxer-briefs and Fernando’s mouth watered. This was going to be a tease, to show off something he couldn’t have. Sergio freed himself from his undergarment and waited a moment before touching himself, letting Fernando stare at him. Fernando laid down on his bed, stomach face down to hide his ever growing erection and so he could see Sergio easier. Fernando bit his bottom lip as Sergio began stroking himself. Fernando could feel his cheeks turning pink as he watched him, and he was getting harder by the moment. As Sergio moaned his name Fernando gasped, flipping over and sitting up. He brought out his aching cock and began jacking himself off, not being able to hold off any longer. Sergio said his name again and it made his spine shiver with need. His fingers worked his erection thoroughly, rubbing the head and applying pressure to all the right places, bringing him closer to the climax he desperately wanted.

“Nando, you are going to make me come.” Sergio said between baited breaths as he watched Fernando jerking himself off for him. He knew Fernando hadn’t wanted to do it but as he watched him flip over and fumble to get his boxers off he saw how desperate Fernando had been, how much he had yearned to touch himself from watching Sergio. Sergio came hard into his hand thinking about Fernando. Sergio reached for a tissue when Fernando stopped him.

“No! Sergio.” He said as he came as well. When he was done he brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting himself. If Sergio was still hard, he would have come from watching Fernando. Sergio did the same, taking himself in his mouth and swallowing, pretending it was Fernando. How he wished it was Fernando.

Fernando grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped the rest of his hands clean then put his boxers back on. Sergio got dressed as well, hoping Fernando wasn’t still feeling shy about everything.

“So...” Sergio said as Fernando sat back down on his bed. Fernando shrugged and looked at his hands in his lap.

“I didn’t mind it. I liked watching you first, I think it helped.” He said laughing lightly. Sergio beamed.

“Glad I could help, Nando. Because I want to do this more.” Sergio said. Fernando raised his eye brows for a moment then shrugged awkwardly again, not sure what to say.

“I mean, I think... I think that I might get more comfortable with this eventually.” Fernando nodded. “Yes, we should do it again.” Sergio laughed.

“Tomorrow?” He asked, only semi joking. Fernando laughed and shook his head.

“No, no I don’t think tomorrow.”

“You’re never this shy in person.” Sergio said pouting. Fernando shrugged again.

“It is different when I am alone.” Sergio understood what Fernando meant, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get hard or turned on just thinking about him naked. “I will think about it.”

“Yeah, think about it.”

Chapter 6:

It all started because Gerard Pique and Carlos Bocanegra became bored with prank calling Landon Donovan and Carles Puyol all of the time. Gerard wanted to play Truth or Dare but Carlos told him that was sissy stuff and that they would only play Dare so everyone had to do the stupid shit that they were asked to do. It was only their cabin the first couple of weeks, which turned out to be hilarious when their Dares consisted of going to other cabins or stealing things from other campers.

Cabin 3G, as it turned out, was full of bright ideas. Xabi Alonso was dared to run around screaming the Basque National Anthem with his underwear on his head during dinner one night, thanks to the mind of Raul Meireles. In turn, Raul was dared to shave his head which he did not back down from much to the surprise of the entire cabin as Angel Di Maria did the honors with Steven’s clippers.

One night, Gerard and Lukas Podolski were dared by Xabi Alonso to go get Cesc’s Night Nurse and split it, drink it, and see who could stay awake the longest. The bottle was already opened and ⅓ of it had been consumed by Cesc so they poured the rest into glasses evenly and by the count of three they chugged it.

While they waited for the Night Nurse to take effect, Angel Di Maria was dared to steal pots and pans from the kitchen and disperse them on the doorstep of cabins whose doors were shut. Gerard and Lukas followed him to make sure he did it. As that was being accomplished, Carlos dared Xabi to steal a golf cart so they could all ride it. Xabi complained because Steven hadn’t done anything yet so Carlos told Steven he had to join Xabi in commandeering the cart.

“How are we supposed to steal a cart?” Xabi asked as they walked towards the main hall where the carts were stored and locked. Steven grinned.

“I saw where they keep the keys.” He said as he looked down the darkened path, only the moonlight to light their way. His hand slipped around Xabi’s waist as they continued walking.

“You did not. Where are they at?” Xabi asked as his fingers intertwined with Steven’s as they rested on his hip.

“Security office.” Steven said as he kissed Xabi’s neck and ear. Xabi made a face.

“Like we can get them from there.” Xabi said as Steven’s hand slipped down to his shorts, sliding across the elastic band. “Stevie...” Xabi trailed off as he grabbed Steven’s wrist, stopping him. Steven only smiled as he withdrew his hand.

“No one’s around, lad.” He said as his hand also dropped from Xabi’s waist as they continued on their way. Xabi’s immediate reaction was to lean into Steven’s body, wanting his arm back around him but he refused. Xabi stopped walking.

“Don’t.” Xabi said, sounding defeated as he stopped walking. “I don’t want to fight over something this stupid.”

“I don’t think it is stupid.” Steven said as he kept walking until he realized Xabi hadn’t started again and wasn’t following him. He stopped with a huff. “It isn’t a big deal, that. Come on, Xab.” Steven said, still exasperated. Xabi folded his arms and stood.

“It is a big deal. I don’t like fucking in public.” Xabi spat as he looked around. Steven was sure that if it was daylight he would be able to see that Xabi was blushing. “I don’t want to be caught. It would be embarrassing.” Steven sighed.

“We are in the middle of the woods. No one is around. If you don’t want to, we won’t touch in public, then.” Steven said as he walked up to Xabi. “Is that what you want?” He asked as he slipped his arms around Xabi. “Don’t want me to feel you up under tables, don’t want me grabbing your crotch, don’t want me slipping my hand into your back pocket-” Xabi’s eyes were closed as Steven lulled him into a blissful trance as he kissing a trail up Xabi’s neck. Xabi hummed in pleasure as Steven nipped at his earlobe.

“No, I mean... I just...” Xabi sighed as he opened his eyes, snapping back to reality. “Stevie stop.” He said, pushing back on his chest. Steven did as he was told. “I like that, but I feel like one time we are going to get caught and I don’t want that.” He said, looking at his hands.

“I know lad. I will ease up. I just want to fuck you all the time and I can’t.” He said, smiling. Xabi laughed. “Let’s go steal a golf cart, yeah?” Steven asked as his arm slipped back around Xabi’s waist. Xabi kissed him and nodded.

It was easy, getting the key. There wasn’t even anyone in the office when Steven went in and opened the desk drawer. He knew where they were kept because he had been talking to one of the guards one day when someone came in with a set of keys and the guard put them away right in front of him. Steven swiped the key as quickly as possible, leaving Xabi waiting outside by the carts. When Steven came with the key Xabi was surprised he had gotten away with it.

With the light from their cell phones Steven matched the number on the key with one of the carts and they got in. Steven handed Xabi the key.

“You drive, it is your dare.” Xabi smiled at Steven as he took the wheel and turned on the cart.

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” He whispered as he backed the cart up and they headed towards their cabin.

“Turn this way.” Steven said pointing to another direction. Xabi made a face.

“Why?” He asked, doing as Steven suggested. Steven grinned, cupping Xabi’s crotch in his hand, making Xabi swerve slightly before he took back control of the cart.

“Steven I am driving-” Xabi gasped as Steven leaned over, lowered his head, and freed Xabi from his shorts and covered his cock with his mouth. “Oh, fuck.” Xabi shouted as he tried to keep his attention on the pathway in front of him. Steven sucked and lapped at him, swirling his tongue around Xabi as he drove. The noises that escaped from Xabi’s mouth were filthier than normal, which made Steven hard. Xabi couldn’t concentrate on driving. Steven’s mouth was working at him tirelessly and he wanted to hold him down, wanted to run his fingers through Steven’s hair.

The cart wasn’t going fast at all, really. When Xabi ran off the road and hit a tree they didn’t even go flying out of the cart. It just sort of stopped and they were shocked. Steven started laughing as Xabi sat in shock at the fact that he had just crashed camp property because he was getting a blow job. He quickly righted himself, tucking in and catching his breath. Steven got out of the cart to check the damages. He made a face.

“Xab, you’ve totaled it.” He said, holding back more laughter. Xabi’s mouth widened as he scrambled out of the cart to check himself.

“Oh fuck off, Stevie.” He said as he looked it over. There was barely a scratch on it. “It’s fine.” He said climbing back in. It wouldn’t start. “For fuck’s sake...” He said under his breath as he cranked the cart again. Nothing.

“These can’t take much, lad. Come on. Let’s get out of here and tell the lads you crashed it. If they don’t believe you they can come look for themselves.” He said, taking Xabi’s hand. “You’re so fucking hot right now, you.” Steven said as he kissed Xabi’s neck. Xabi’s fingers clutched at Steven’s shirt, obviously shaken up.

“What if I get in trouble?” He asked, closing his eyes and loving the attention Steven was giving him.

“Then I will be right there with you won’t I?” He said as he captured Xabi’s lips with his.

Back at the cabin Lukas is more than loopy and he lets everyone know just how much when he dares Angel Di Maria to pole dance against one of the bed posts. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts and ignored him, instead choosing to dare Carlos to run to cabin 1A with only his american flag boxers on and sing “America the Beautiful” at the top of his lungs. Not being one to back down, he obliges. His witness was to be Angel. The two of them made their way to the cabin as quickly as possible, Carlos was mad because he wasn’t allowed to wear shoes.

When they got to the cabin there was a poker game happening. Without delay Carlos jumped into the cabin, spread his arms out wide and began belting the words out as loud as he possibly could. Most of the cabin was shocked at this sudden intrusion to their cabin. Sergio and Iker busted up laughing while David Beckham took out his phone to record it and send around to everyone. Cesc and David Silva sat with their jaws open, utterly surprised. Daniel Agger and Jamie Carragher didn’t look at all amused and when Carlos was done and started over again the two of them took him by the arms and brought him out of the cabin.

“We’re folding!” Daniel called out as they walked right into Angel.

“What’s going on, Carlos?” Jamie asked, letting go of the American Captain. Carlos grinned.

“Just a bit of fun.” He said, turning to Angel. “Right Di Maria?” He asked. Angel nodded and looked at Jamie and Daniel, attempting to smile. Instead he just looked scared.

“Oh yeah? Well we were playing and I was going to win that hand.” Daniel pointed out. Carlos shrugged.

“You were probably bluffing.” He said. Daniel made a face.

“Alright, lad. What put you up to this?” Jamie asked.

“It was a dare. Our cabin has been daring each other all throughout camp.” He said rather smugly.

“You’re in Steven’s cabin, yeah?” Jamie asked. Carlos nodded.

“He and Xabi are off stealing a golf cart right now. I bet they are back with it.” Jamie and Daniel looked at each other then back at Angel and Carlos.

“We are coming with you.” They both said in unison. Carlos shrugged.

“Fine with me but can I borrow some shoes?” He asks. Jamie looks down and laughs.

“Yeah sure, why the fuck not.” He says as he reenters the cabin and grabs a pair of flip flops and hands them over. “I want them back though, those are my only pair, them.” He says menacingly. Carlos only smiles.

“Thanks.”

When they arrived at the cabin Steven and Xabi had returned and told everyone about the cart crash. Jamie and Daniel were amused at the fact that not only had their Captain stole a cart but that his boyfriend crashed it. Apparently through all of the commotion of Xabi explaining what happened with the cart and Carlos telling about how amazing his singing had been Gerard had passed out on the floor. No one realized this until Lukas, in his increasingly loopy state, shouted that he had won and he wanted all the gummy worms as he danced around the cabin. Jamie and Daniel stared wide eyed as they watched him fall onto his bed and pass out.

“Well. I don’t know about you lads. But I think they deserve to be written on, since they fell asleep and all.” Jamie said as he looked around.

“I have markers!” Carlos called as he ran to his cubby space and threw a couple of the markers around. Jamie drew Harry Potter glasses and a scar on Gerard while Angel wrote ‘Hala Madrid’ on his stomach. Daniel made Gerard’s nipples into sun’s by drawing rays around them. Steven and Carlos went to town on Lukas’ chest drawing designs and animals. Xabi tried drawing a dinosaur but it looked like the Loch Ness monster.

When Carlos saw that Angel wrote ‘Hala Madrid’ on Gerard he came up with the idea that Gonzalo Higuain who up until that point had avoided a dare, had to go into the kitchens and find frosting and write ‘Visca Barca’ on the wall of the dining hall. Raul Meireles had to be his witness. When they left on their dare the rest of the boys calmed down and quit drawing on their two passed out bunk mates. Jamie and Daniel decided their work was done and headed back. Before leaving they told the boys that next round they wanted in. Carlos said he had no problem adding cabin 1A to the list of participants, and Daniel who basically lived in 1A anyways. Steven, Xabi, Carlos, and Angel helped heave Gerard into his bed and tuck in Lukas. Then Carlos and Angel decided that they wanted to go find the cart that Xabi crashed.

 

And then there were two. As soon as they were alone Steven went to his cubby space, grabbed the small bag that he kept the lube and condoms in and then ushered Xabi out the door, leaving Gerard and Lukas passed out in their beds. Slamming Xabi against the outside wall of the cabin, Steven captured his lips with a deep kiss as his knee spread Xabi’s legs apart. Panting, Xabi broke the kiss as his hands pushed against Steven’s chest.

“I don’t think... this is too open...” He said, exasperatedly as Steven’s hands trailed down his body.

“It’s bloody three in the morning lad. We are facing the woods.” Steven said gruffly as his hand slipped under Xabi’s shorts and tugged on him until he started getting hard. “Come on, Xab.” He said as he kissed his neck then nipped at his earlobe. Xabi stopped pushing against Steven’s chest, giving into the feeling overcoming his body as he reacted to Steven’s hands working at him and making him hard.

“I can’t say no to you, ever.” Xabi said, laughing slightly as he removed Steven’s shirt. “I just don’t want to echo as you fuck me.” He whispered, that blush that Steven loved so much creeping up onto Xabi’s cheeks. Steven grinned, running a free hand against Xabi’s stubble before he kissed him.

“You say no to me all the time, lad.” Steven said as he turned Xabi around so that his chest was against the wall, his cheek pressed against the wood slats that made up the walls of the cabin. Steven took the sleeve of his shirt and shoved it into Xabi’s mouth, gagging him. “So you won’t scream.” He whispered. Xabi grunted as his eyes rolled back into his head as the smell of Steven permeated his nose and intoxicated him. Steven yanked his pants down to his ankles and spread his legs wider. “You’re so fucking hot, you.” He said as he took out the lube and slicked his fingers, grazing Xabi’s tight entrance before entering him. Xabi groaned as his hands grabbed at his ass cheeks, spreading them so that Steven could see him better. “Oh fuck, lad. You know just what gets me, you do.” Steven said as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Xabi’s hole easily.

The one thing that Steven didn’t like about gagging Xabi was the fact that he missed his noises. Sure he was groaning and moaning, but they were muffled and not the same as his usual quips and sounds that he adored so much. Xabi was being aggressive, his hips thrusting back into Steven’s fingers as he fucked his ass, stretching him. Steven was beyond hard as he watched Xabi squirm against his fingers and work them at his own speed. When Xabi was ready for him, Steven withdrew his fingers and yanked his shorts down, putting a condom on. When he looked back at Xabi he gasped, Xabi had entered himself with his fingers, wanting contact immediately after Steven had withdrawn.

Xabi couldn’t hold back. The fact that he couldn’t make noise, the fact that Steven’s scent was filling him with an overflow of passion... he needed to get off. He needed Steven to fuck him and as soon as his fingers left him he had to fill that void as quickly as possible. When he heard Steven gasp he knew that it got Steven off, watching him fuck himself. Steven grabbed Xabi’s wrist, making him retract his fingers. Xabi whimpered through the gag, being as audible as possible. Steven looked at Xabi’s red, puffy, slicked up entrance and wanted to get on his knees and eat him out but he knew that Xabi wanted to be fucked and he wasn’t about to deny him that.

Steven entered him and immediately started moving inside him, wrapping an arm around Xabi’s waist and stroking his neglected cock as the other hand placed Xabi’s slicked up fingers against the wall, their fingers interlocking as Steven fucked him from behind. When Steven withdrew, Xabi pushed his ass back, trying to find his cock. Steven laughed, turned Xabi around so his back was against the wall and took his shirt out of Xabi’s mouth. Xabi panted as he wrapped one of his legs around Steven’s waist as Steven reentered him. Their mouths crashed together in a messy, wet kiss that was desperate and full of want. Xabi’s hands raked down Steven’s back as he moaned into his mouth, his hips moving in time with Steven’s thrusts. When he came Steven’s mouth had muffled his sounds. When they were through, Steven cleaned himself off with his discarded shirt that was now more than dirty.

“Gag me again without consent and I will tease you until your balls actually turn blue.” Xabi said as he pulled his shorts up. Steven snorted.

“You fucking loved it.” Steven said as his fingers caressed Xabi’s chin, rubbing against his beard. “I love you.” Xabi moved his face, bringing Steven’s fingers into his mouth for only a second and hummed.

“Love you too.”   
Chapter 7:

It was a game day and almost everyone in 1A was planning to go to Uruguay vs Ghana that afternoon. David feigned a headache as everyone got ready to leave and Iker had taken a walk when he got a phone call from his parents and hadn’t returned by the time everyone was leaving so they told David to tell Iker to meet them at the game. Sergio rolled his eyes at Cesc when he told David that he would save a seat for Iker. Sergio winked at David as he left, knowing fully well that David did not have a headache. He and Fernando also planned on skipping the game, but they were meeting up at the pitch and heading out into the woods for the day, this time with a blanket. Once everyone left and David was alone he hopped out of bed and over to his cubby space where he got out his lube and a couple of condoms and put them in his pocket. He grabbed his phone from his bed and walked out of the cabin into the bright sunlight. Squinting his eyes, he ran back inside and grabbed a pair of sunglasses after he was positive he had everything he dialed Iker’s number.

“Hey, did you find a place?” David asked. Iker had gone out searching for a place that basically didn’t have anyone around for the afternoon. They were over fucking in the middle of nowhere or in closets.

“I did. Your teams locker rooms.” Iker said, grinning.

“Oh, I like it.” David said as he turned to walk the other way. “I will be there in ten minutes.”

“Less if you run.”

“I am not running, I’ll walk fast.” David said, laughing. Iker grunted in response as he hung up the phone. David broke into a jog as he made his way to his locker rooms where Iker was waiting for him.

When he arrived approximately seven minutes later he found Iker sitting on a bench playing sudoku on his blackberry. When he heard the door open he looked up and grinned.

“You ran.”

“I jogged leisurely.” David said, catching his breath as he walked over to Iker and kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“So I was thinking shower.” Iker said as he left a trail of wet kisses down David’s neck as he pulled at the hem of his shirt, lifting it to expose his chest. David hummed in response as Iker’s tongue left a trail along David’s chest, over his nipples and back up again as he captured David’s lips with his, intensifying the kiss.

“I approve.” David said as they made their way towards the showers, stripping their clothes off as they did so. David fished the lube and condoms out of his pockets before they were thrown to the ground. Iker grasped David’s cock and stroked him, rubbing his hand down his length and wrapping his fingers around him as he pumped at his shaft making David moan. David grasped at Iker’s hard-on and worked at him, making him throw his head back as he moaned David’s name. “I need you.” David said as he nipped at Iker’s jaw, his teeth grazing down his neck before using his tongue to cover the same trail his teeth just marked. Grunting, Iker took the lube from David and applied a liberal amount to his fingers. David ripped open a condom and slipped it on Iker, pumping him into a frenzy. David turned the shower on and stepped in, dowsing his hair and body with the spray.

Kissing the back of David’s neck, Iker turned his body around so he had access to his ass. David spread his legs as Iker’s finger caressed his hole, gently pushing in. The anticipation of what was to come made David arch back against Iker’s chest, his body shaking as Iker hit his spot. Iker worked him open, scissoring and spreading him with his fingers, loving every lewd sound that escaped from David’s mouth with every movement of Iker’s touch. David jerked himself off slowly as Iker’s fingers spread him wide. The water beat down on them, covering their bodies and slicking them up. Iker readied his cock at David’s entrance, one of his hands leaned against the tiled wall as the other guided his cock in. David’s hand found Iker’s, they linked fingers as they held onto the wall as Iker began thrusting, fucking David fast and hard. With his free hand, David grabbed his ass cheek and spread it back so he could feel Iker more, loving the feeling as he was spread wide as Iker fucked him.

The water beat down mercilessly as Iker drove him to the brink, just far enough that he was about to come, then he withdrew. David grunted at the sudden lack of pressure and contact. He turned around and found Iker’s mouth, their lips smacking together and their bodies sliding together in the spray. Iker stripped himself of his condom and grabbed both of their erections in his hand and jerked them off simultaneously, rubbing them together and causing sweet friction as they kissed. They came on their stomachs, the shower quickly ridding them of their mess as they continued making out hungrily. When they emerged from the shower they were exhausted and drenched to the bone.

“I feel like I am not clean.” Iker said as he got dressed. David scoffed.

“We were just in the shower.”

“That means nothing, we didn’t use soap.” Iker said as a matter-of-factly. David raised his eyebrows, taking what Iker said as a challenge. Iker’s shoulder slumped.

“Again?”

“You’re the one that feels dirty.” David said, nipping at Iker’s ear as he restripped off his clothes, piling them on a bench as he walked back into the shower. “And this time I am doing the fucking.” He said as he got the soap and began washing his body down. Iker grinned as he took his shirt off, getting ready to join.

\--------------  
Cesc and David Silva walked together to the field, kicking loose stones and grabbing at low tree branches as they went. David’s arms were swinging freely as he walked, as was normal. That was when the bracelets caught Cesc’s eye. They were like Sergio’s, the ones he always wore. Cesc made a face, pointing at them.

“Where did you get those?” Cesc asked. David’s hand recoiled as he shoved it in his pocket.

“Get what?” He said, his face contorting into a frown. Cesc rolled his eyes as he grabbed David’s wrist. David let out a yelp and moved away from Cesc’s grasp. “Don’t.” He said, caressing his wrist.

“What’s wrong with your wrist? Did you hurt it?” Cesc asked, forcing David to let him see. Underneath, the bracelets did little to help cover the bruising that had developed there. Not only were there fresh bruises that were shades of blue and purple, but green and yellow ones as well. Cesc’s brow furrowed as he tentatively the pad of his thumb against one of them, making David hiss and bite his lip. “What happened?” Cesc inquired as he let go of David’s wrist. David shrugged.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he covered his bruises meticulously with the bracelets, setting them just right. Cesc couldn’t help but worry.

When they got to the field, they waited for Gerard Pique, Pepe, and David Villa to arrive. Cesc shuffled his feet across the grass, not wanting to bring the bruises back up again as they waited. If David didn’t want to tell him, he wasn’t going to force it out of him. He just didn’t want his friend to be hurt.

David knew that he should have covered his wrist with athletic tape but David Villa told him it would bring attention to it if he had it on when they weren’t training. David asked Sergio if he could borrow a few of his bracelets for a couple of days and Sergio just smiled and said ‘of course!’ and let him pick which ever ones he wanted. He didn’t like when Cesc touched the bruises, he only liked when he or David touched them. When David did it he always arched into him, always relished the pain and the sharp pleasure that exuded shortly after the drastic touch. David Villa hadn’t seen the new bruises yet, and David Silva hoped that he liked them as much as he did. To him they were beautiful, they showed how David Villa felt about him in a physical form. He loved when David held his hands over his head as they fucked, loved when he tied him and pulled at his wrists, when he marked him as his.

David snapped out of his daze as Cesc pat his back to get his attention, letting him know he spotted their friends. Gerard ran up and picked the both of them up and spinning them around as if they were five year olds. Pepe and David Villa walked up slowly behind him, talking animatedly with smiles on their faces. When David locked eyes with David Silva his smile faded, not liking that Gerard was flinging him around. David patted Gerard’s back, wanting him to put him down. Gerard set both he and Cesc down easily, like they both didn’t weigh over 200 pounds. David moved to stand beside David Villa.

David Villa couldn’t help but become jealous whenever someone else touched David Silva. It was as if it reminded him that he wasn’t really his, that they had been separated all year, that no matter how many hickeys were on David’s body and no matter how much he wanted to be marked, he still wasn’t his. It wasn’t that he was angry that David had friends, these guys were his friends as well, it was the fact that they couldn’t be alone, couldn’t be how they wanted to be. As David shrank next to him, acknowledging the fact that his smile had faded, he grasped at his hand and held it lightly for a few seconds before he let it drop, hoping to get across that he wasn’t mad at him.

The group of them walked inside, finding their seats in the stands. In front of them were Jamie Carragher, Daniel Agger, Martin Skrtel, Xabi Alonso, and Steven Gerrard. Pepe hugged them all, ruffling their hair, rubbing on Martin’s bare head, and giving short massages to the shoulders of Jamie and Daniel before he sat down.

The match started without incident, with Daniel and Pepe screaming their heads off at any and everything. Not long after, David Villa joined in their antics, not being able to resist a reason to yell at the top of his lungs. They spent most of the game on their feet, stomping and jumping around and having a good time. David slipped his hand around David Silva’s waist a couple of times as they jumped up and down. David Silva was busy clapping and cheering when David Villa noticed his wrist covered in new black and blue bruises. David gasped at how fresh it looked, how David had covered it with Sergio’s bracelets. David reached out and clasped his fingers around David Silva’s wrist, making him gasp in pain that turned into a small smile afterwards. David pressed his thumb against it, watching David Silva’s face.

Little did they know, but Cesc witnessed them doing so and his face was with picture of pure confusion. Pouting slightly, Cesc tugged on Gerard’s sleeve and moved his head slightly in the direction of the Davids. His eyes asked Gerard what he thought was going on. Sticking his tongue out, Gerard shrugged his shoulders before he raised his hands up, shouting as Uruguay equalised ten minutes into the second half.

Things took a tense turn when Luis Suarez got red carded for a blatant foul, sending Daniel Agger into a fit of profanities towards his bunk mate. Everyone knew they had been getting into fights daily, both had been told on numerous occasions to calm it down or they both would be issued match bans. Apparently Daniel thought it would be a good idea to shout about it during the match as the ninety minutes ended with a 1-1 draw and they went into penalties. Uruguay ended up winning and Pepe lost his voice from all the shouting he did.

Daniel couldn’t seem to stop seething about the handball but everyone dismissed him and let his rage keep stewing. At first Jamie had been just as mad about it but his anger had quickly dissipated and he wanted to play poker with everyone back at IA. Daniel said he wasn’t in the mood to lose his money to Pepe and David Villa so he said he would catch them later. Martin walked with him back to his cabin, letting him rant on and on about how much he hated Luis Suarez. Martin thought that if he just let him go on his tirade that he would get tired and the anger would simmer. That was when Martin realized that Luis would probably be at the cabin when they got there.

“Hey Dan, how about we stop by 3G and go see Stevie and Xabi?” Martin offered. Dan shrugged his shoulders and kept on his route.

“Don’t feel like it, besides we were just with them. You could go though, doesn’t matter to me.” He said as he picked up his pace. Martin sighed as he continued to follow Daniel towards his cabin. Martin noticed that Daniel’s hands were in fists as he walked. Daniel was looking for a fight.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Martin said under his breath.

“You can go chill with Khedira and Ozil then.” Daniel said, smirking. Martin punched him in the arm.

“Bugger off, mate.” He jested. Martin was bunked with Sami Khedira, Mesut Ozil, Sergio Busquets, Xavi, Marcelo, Pepe, and Philipp Lahm. Daniel’s laughter was infectious, making Martin smile along with him. They approached the cabin in silence. When they entered, just as Martin guessed, Luis was flinging his stuff around the room. No one else was around, they were probably keeping away for as long as possible. As soon as Luis saw Daniel walk in he shook his head and spat on the floor.

“Get the fuck out, Agger.” He hissed. Daniel shook his head and smirked.

“It’s my fucking room too, fuckwit.” He growled. Luis threw the first punch. Martin stood in the door way as Daniel blocked it and jabbed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Daniel took a defensive stance, waiting for Luis to try again.

“You don’t want to start shit with me right now.” Luis said as he lunged at him. Daniel laughed as his fist shot towards Luis’ face, barely missing.

“Today is the perfect day to start shit with you.” He spat out as he dodged a blow from Luis. “Piece of shit.” He said as he cracked one across his face. Luis immediately swung out an arm that smacked against Daniel’s upper body, knocking the wind out of him. Martin didn’t know if he should break up the fight or go find someone or help Daniel beat the shit out of Luis.

He didn’t have to make a decision because Alvaro and Yoann walked up and saw blood on the floor and the two boys full out brawling. Somehow Daniel had gotten Luis onto the floor and was about to wail on him when Alvaro came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Yoann went for Luis, keeping him on the ground. Martin snapped to it and helped Alvaro hold Daniel back.

“Calm the fuck down, Danny. For fuck’s sake!” Alvaro screamed as Daniel fought to get him off of him. “Martin what the ever loving fuck?” Alvaro asked him. Martin didn’t know what to say, really. He probably shouldn’t have let that happen but it was too late. “Get him out of here.” Alvaro spat, pushing them out of the cabin and slamming the door. Daniel pushed Martin off of him, his chest heaving as he bent over to catch his breath. He was laughing as he spit out blood from a cut in his mouth.

“That fucker can throw a punch.”

“You’re going to have a fucking bruise.” Martin said, touching Daniel’s face harshly. Daniel smacked his hand away.

“Fuck off you wanker.” He said as he began to walk away.

“The fuck I am.” He said, following him. “Was that really bloody necessary?” He asked. Daniel shrugged.

“We hate each other, we wanted to get some fucking aggression out.”

“This isn’t the fucking fight club, mate. You can’t just fight and not think you aren’t going to get in trouble.” Martin growled. Daniel stopped walking and turned around, facing his friend.

“None of them have said anything and we’ve been doing it all summer.” Daniel said, spitting again. “I just need some fucking ice.” He said as he massaged his jaw.

“Well I hope to god your face isn’t blue tomorrow.”

“That would be fucking sick.” Daniel said as they continued walking towards one of the dining halls, on the look out for some ice.   
\-----------

Cesc couldn’t help but stay by David Silva when they got back to the cabin, much to David’s dismay. As Pepe, Jamie, and Iker were setting up the poker table, Stevie and Xabi walked in ready to join the game as well.

“Quite a turn out for a middle of the day game, lads.” Steven said as he looked outside. “How about we play outside?” He suggested. Pepe made an approving face and motioned Iker and Jamie to help him get the table outside. Everyone else helped with chairs that had somehow made their home their cabin but had originally lived in one of the meeting rooms. No one had asked why so many fold up chairs were in the cabin, so they didn’t bring them back. Cesc made sure that he was sitting next to David Silva. Sitting next to Cesc was Gerard, then Pepe, Iker, David Beckham, Stevie, Xabi, Jamie, then David Villa who was next to David Silva.

David Villa did not appreciate how close Cesc had become to David Silva. Cesc kept side-eyeing him and he tried to ignore it as much as possible. If anything, he should be side-eyeing Cesc for being so clingy to his boyfriend. His boyfriend. David had to shake the idea out of his head. David Silva was not his boyfriend, was not his anything, really. No matter how much David Silva wanted to be, no matter how he was marked as David’s... those marks were temporary and would fade when he was no longer with him at camp. Once they left the bruises would stop, the hickeys would be no more and they wouldn’t be together. The thought of that separation made David Villa ache and he lost his concentration in the game, folding his hand. David Silva’s foot slid against his, wanting contact. David Villa granted it to him, linking his foot around David Silva’s, slipping his hand up and down his thigh underneath the table.

David Silva had become accustomed to not reacting to things as they were happening to him. As David Villa’s hand traveled high and higher up his thigh he placed a bet, raising it from Jamie’s call. David Villa liked to test him, to see how much he could handle without making a noise, without reacting. He saw a smile smile on David’s face as he remained normal. David Villa stroked David’s cock over the fabric of his shorts underneath the table, wanting to see if David would respond. He didn’t. It turned David on even more than he already was.

Cesc knew something fishy was happening between the two David’s, he just wasn’t sure what. He looked around the table, not sure who to ask about it in private. His eyes landed on Iker. He was his captain, his friend. Maybe he should talk to him about it.

Later that night Cesc did just that, after they finished the game and Silva was in the shower. When he told Iker about the bruises and the bracelets and David Villa giving him the death glare Iker laughed.

“Cesc, Villa and Silva are inseparable. How can you not see that.” He said, ruffling his hair. Cesc ducked out of Iker’s reach.

“What do you mean? I am worried. It is like Villa doesn’t want anyone near Silva or something.” Iker rolled his eyes.

“That’s because he doesn’t. Silva has always had bruises around his wrists. That is why he always has athletic tape around them.” Iker was trying to see if Cesc would figure it out on his own but he could see that it wasn’t really clicking. “Cesc, they are fucking.” Iker said, stating it rather blunty. Cesc’s eyes widened.

“What?! No way!” Cesc looked at Silva’s empty bed, thinking. “I didn’t...”

“So if Silva is hurt and they were acting weird and all over each other I am sure Silva wanted it to be like that.” Cesc nodded his head, understanding.

“So he likes to be tied up.” He said, his tongue sticking out as he thought about it. Iker smiled at him.

“Don’t we all.”

Chapter 8: Winterbreak

Fernando was becoming indignant. He wanted to be done with dinner, to be done with visiting with his family. They had already been in Madrid for two days and he hadn’t been able to get away to see Sergio. He looked at the clock for what seemed like the billionth time since the meal had started. His feet were bouncing as his siblings were allowed to leave the table, he wanted out, to go see Sergio. His heart sank when his father called him to the dishwasher. Grumbling, he began clearing the table. He hastily washed the dishes, keen to finish as soon as possible. He looked at the clock on the wall again then grunted. He was never going to get away.

Sergio was pacing around his room, Fernando said he would call when he was able to come over. He said that he would be able to see him tonight. He looked at his phone, which had been silent all day. Sergio frowned and stared at it harder, willing it to ring. He rolled his eyes at it. The mere fact that Fernando was in the same city as he was and they couldn’t see each other was eating him alive. He yearned to see him, to touch him. Sergio pulled his hair back into a pony tail and walked into his closet to change clothes as he waited for the call.

By the time Fernando was done with the dishes, he was at his wits’ end. His temper was getting the best of him and his parents didn’t seem to care when he told them he wanted to go see a friend. Instead of saying he could go, they told him that he was being rude to their family and that he should be spending time with them, not moping about the house like someone had died. Exasperated, Fernando stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the bedroom he and his siblings were sharing while they were in town. He flopped down onto the bed and took is phone out and dialed Sergio’s number. Sergio picked up immediately.

“Are you coming?” Sergio sounded just as desperate as he felt. Fernando smiled into his pillow.

“They won’t let me leave. They said it would be rude.” Fernando curled against another pillow, making himself comfortable. Sergio frowned as he sat on his bed and began picking at his quilt absentmindedly.

“I could come there?” He shuffled his feet around on the carpet, hoping Fernando would say yes. This was torture. Fernando bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. There are so many people here.” Fernando screamed into his pillow then bit it before turning his head back to the receiver. “I am going insane, here.” Sergio laughed. Fernando would be in town for an entire week, surely there would be plenty of family time and time to see him; at least he hoped so. There was a knock on Fernando’s door, then his mother walked in. He didn’t sit up, instead he just looked at her from his fetal position on the bed with his phone to his ear.

“Fernando Jose Torres Sanz, your attitude needs to change pretty quickly.” She said sternly. Fernando made a face, pouting. “Don’t look at me like that, you are being unbelievably selfish.”

“Am not. All I want is to go out for a couple of hours. This place is a prison.” He spat, once again burying his head in the pillow dramatically. His mother put her hands on her hips.

“You know what? I am not dealing with this right now. If you think that you can talk like that and get away with it, you can forget it. You’re in for the night.” Fernando sat up, looking affronted.

“You’ve got to be joking! Mom, I did everything you asked today! I did the dishes, I played with my cousins, I sat there and listened to all the adults talk about the most boring things on the planet. What more do you want from me?”

“I want you to wipe that frown from your face and enjoy the time you are able to spend with your family that you hardly ever see.”

“Who I hardly ever see is Sergio and that is who I am trying to go hang out with! I’ve just spent the entire day here. Just please let me go!” Fernando was yelling. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he was. Sergio was still on the phone, he heard all of it. He was so frustrated he could scream. He just wanted to see him, wanted to be near him. He didn’t care if all they did was sat and stared at each other. His mother sighed.

“If you promise me that tomorrow you won’t act like it was killing you to spend time with your family, you can go out tonight.” Fernando beamed.

“Yes! Oh god, yes. I promise.” His mother rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room and back downstairs. “Sergio! I am coming over.” Sergio grinned. He didn’t like that he had to give up his entire day tomorrow just for a few hours that night but he would take what he could get.

“Hurry!” Sergio said as he laughed, getting off his bed and looking at himself in the mirror. Fernando hung up and ran down the stairs, grabbing his coat and kissing his family members goodbye as quickly as possible before taking the keys to the car and making his way out the door.

Before he knew it he was at Sergio’s. As he got out of the car the front door opened and Sergio ran out, tackling him and bringing him to the ground. Sergio buried his face in Fernando’s jacket. He couldn’t believe he had his arms around him, that he was actually underneath him. Fernando wrapped his arms and legs around Sergio, twisting his body until he was now sitting on top of Sergio, straddling him. Forgetting that they were in Sergio’s front yard, they kissed. Sergio ran his fingers through Fernando’s hair, deepening it. When they broke apart they were both panting. Sergio dropped his hands from Fernando’s hair and placed them on his thighs, rubbing them. Sergio’s mother stepped to the door.

“Sergio, the door is wide open, you’re letting the cold-” She stopped when she saw that Fernando was sitting on her son. “Oh, this must be your friend from England!” Fernando scrambled off of Sergio and stood up, blushing. Sergio got up and put his arm over Fernando’s shoulder.

“Mom, this is Fernando. Fernando, this is my mom.” They shook hands.

“Why don’t you two come inside so we can shut the door and not let the heat out?” Fernando and Sergio nodded, following her inside. “Do you two want something to eat?” She asked until she realized that they had already run up the stairs.

Closing his door behind them, Sergio turned and looked at Fernando. He looked the same, different hair, but the same. They both walked towards each other and embraced, holding still for a moment, reveling in the fact that they were together. Sergio kissed Fernando’s neck, then his cheek, his nose, his lips. Fernando met the kiss with such ferocity that Sergio moaned. Being away from each other had been hard, even thinking about it made Fernando’s heart ache. He wished he could stay with Sergio forever, he didn’t want to go back to stay with his family. Fernando could feel Sergio’s erection growing between them as they continued kissing, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. He wanted to be with him, to spend time with him, not just fuck like bunnies. He broke the kiss and rested his head on Sergio’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

Sergio ran his fingers through Fernando’s hair and kissed his forehead, but furrowed his brow. He wasn’t sure why Fernando seemed solemn, they were together. They should be making use of their small amount of time together, they shouldn’t be wearing clothes. Sergio needed him, craved him. He had waited months to be fucked, the longest he had ever gone.

“Nando-”

“Can we just... I just want to be near you tonight.” Sergio’s bottom lip stuck out, pouting. Fernando smiled and bit it playfully. It didn’t help matters. Sergio caved, nodding.

Fernando jumped into Sergio’s bed with his back against the wall. Sergio crawled in after him. He took his shirt off then began unzipping his pants. Fernando followed suit, which brought a smile to Sergio’s face. Their legs intertwined as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued making out, slowly beginning to deepen the kiss. It felt good, to be able to hold each other and not just stare at a computer screen as they jacked off.

Sergio’s mind was buzzing, he wanted his hands all over Fernando, he wanted to taste him, to feel him. He was becoming overwhelmed with the fact that Fernando didn’t seem to mind that they weren’t getting ready to fuck. Sergio couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

Fernando was in heaven. He could tell that Sergio was on edge, that he wanted to be touched, that he wanted to have sex. He felt like on Skype and on the phone that was all they ever did. He wanted to spend time with him, to talk to him. He didn’t know how to bring it up without being blunt. After awhile they stopped kissing and Fernando drifted off to sleep in Sergio’s arms. He felt so warm and relaxed there, he didn’t want to move.

After Sergio knew that Fernando was asleep, he untangled himself from his limbs and got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face to calm down, he needed to get a grip over himself. He wanted him so badly and it was torture just laying in the same bed but not naked, not fucking. The only thing that his mind went to was that Fernando didn’t want him, didn’t want to fuck him. Didn’t want to be fucked by him. He splashed more water on his face then covered his face in his hands.

When he reentered his room he walked slowly over to the bed, getting on it carefully so he wouldn’t wake Fernando up. He trailed his fingers down Fernando’s chest and arms, memorizing the dips and curves of his body. Fernando didn’t stir. His hand made its way down to Fernando’s boxers, rubbing gently against the fabric. His mouth watered. Fernando was so close to him right now, he wanted so badly to taste him. Sergio scooted his body down and slipped his hand through the slit in Fernando’s boxers, freeing him. Sergio licked up the shaft then back down again before taking Fernando into his mouth. He worked him slowly as Fernando started to become hard. Fernando stirred, the sensation waking him up. Groggily he looked down and moaned as Sergio flicked his tongue over the head of his cock. Fernando shifted so that he was laying in the middle of the bed, Sergio moved so that he was laying on his stomach between Fernando’s legs.

Fernando swept his fingers through Sergio’s hair and tugged. He suddenly couldn’t remember his reasoning for thinking that not having sex was a good plan. He had missed Sergio, missed everything about him and this, what was happening, was nothing like cybersex. This was nothing like what they had been doing for the past five months. Fernando’s toes curled as Sergio jerked him off while sucking on him, twisting his wrist while sucking on his head.

Sergio was elated that Fernando hadn’t stopped him once he woke up. He relished the noises Fernando was making, became hard at how he was squirming and unable to keep still as he blew him. Keeping his hands to himself for five months had been unbearable. Sure he still played with everyone, gave them copious amounts of hugs and pecks on the cheek, smacked asses and wrestled... But this is what he craved, what he lusted after. Sergio withdrew his mouth from Fernando’s cock and began slipping Fernando’s boxers off of him. Fernando brought Sergio in for a kiss as he sat up and grabbed the back of his neck.

Fernando straddled Sergio’s lap, sitting on him and wrapping his legs around him as they continued kissing. Sergio took Fernando in his hand and jerked him off, sending shivers up his spine. Fernando thrust up into Sergio’s hand as he did so. Fernando’s hands roamed over Sergio’s body before they made their way to his erection. Fernando cupped him through his boxers then broke the kiss to watch as he released him by pulling the elastic of his boxers down. Fernando’s mouth opened, a sudden need engulfed him. He swatted Sergio’s hand away from his cock and grabbed onto both of them and began stroking them simultaneously. Sergio threw his head back and moaned as their dicks rubbed together, as Fernando moved along with the strokes of his hands, his body grinding against Sergio’s legs. They came all over each other, their heads resting on the other’s shoulder as the panted. After a few moments Sergio reached to his nightstand and grabbed a few tissues to clean up, when he was through Fernando tightened his legs around Sergio and nuzzled his neck, he didn’t want to leave. Sergio leaned back onto the bed, bringing Fernando with him. Once again with their limbs tangled, they lazily made out until they fell back asleep.

When Fernando woke up, it was morning. Sergio still had his arms wrapped around him and they were sharing the same pillow. He smiled until he realized what he had done, he had spent the night without asking permission, he was supposed to spend the entire day with his family.

“Shit.” He spat as he tried to get up, tried to untangle himself from Sergio. Sergio stirred, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“I need to fucking go, I am in deep shit.” Fernando scrambled off the bed and hastily got dressed. Sergio stretched like a cat, his entire body arched. Fernando licked his lips as he watched him. He wanted to stay, wanted to fuck him. He shook his head, he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to see him again while he was in town if he fucked up now. Sergio pouted as he got up and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on. He walked over to Fernando and cupped his face with his hands and kissed him chastely.

“Don’t go.” Fernando bit his lip, his self control quickly crumbling at Sergio’s request.

“I can’t stay. I promised, I need to be with my family today. Maybe tomorrow we can do something, go to a movie-”

“A movie?” Sergio made a face, he didn’t want to go see a movie. He wanted to be fucked by his boyfriend. Fernando knew what the look on Sergio’s face meant. He decided to ignore it. He didn’t want every moment they spent together to just be them fucking or touching, he wanted to go out and do things with him, walk around Madrid.

“Yeah, or go window shopping, go out to eat.” Fernando shrugged as he put his coat on. Sergio pulled his hair back into a pony tail and sighed inaudibly, his muscles rippled as his chest rose then fell. Fernando looked at his hands instead of at Sergio because he just wanted to touch him. He was torturing himself with this.

“Whatever you want, Nando.” He said as he grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. Fernando sighed and looked at his phone. He had three missed calls and two voicemails. He was so grounded.

“Sergio, I really want to spend time with you. I have to go. My parents are going to kill me. If I can leave the house again, you know I will spend that time with you, right?” Fernando was gripping his phone tight. It wasn’t just about sex. He loved Sergio, he wanted to get through to him that their relationship wasn’t just about sex. Sergio turned around and smiled at him. Fernando knew Sergio was masking his emotions, like he always did. Never showing people how hurt he really was. Sergio pecked Fernando on the cheek .

“I know. I hope you aren’t in trouble. I will walk you out.” Fernando grabbed Sergio’s arm, twisting him around before he opened the door to lead him down the stairs. Sergio looked at him, his eyes bright and his smile wide.

“Sergio, don’t be disappointed.” Sergio’s brow furrowed, he dropped the smile.

“In what?”

“I know you are angry we didn’t have sex.” Sergio shook his head.

“Angry isn’t the right word. I just... “ He ran his hands over his face and took a breath. “We haven’t had sex in five months.” Fernando nodded.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.” Fernando whispered. They kissed once more, lingering for a moment before it ended. Sergio walked him to his car, he didn’t go back inside until Fernando turned the corner, until he was out of view.

Sergio went back to his room and shut the door, stripped back down to his boxers and got into bed. His mind was reeling. Fernando didn’t want to be alone with him. In his mind all he heard was Fernando saying that he would rather be in public, go out and do things, instead of being alone together. He curled in a ball. Insecurity rising, covered his eyes with his hand. The past five months had been torture. It didn’t matter how many Skype sessions, how many times he jacked off... it wasn’t what he wanted. Now, even with Fernando being here, he wasn’t satiated. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

\----------

Fernando had been grounded for two days. He was so wound up by the time he got to see Sergio again that all he did for the first hour they walked around Madrid was rant about his family. Sergio took it in stride, knowing that Fernando needed to get it off his chest. Sergio resisted the urge to cover Fernando’s lips with his, to wrap his arms around him and to stick his hand in Fernando’s back pocket.

They had lunch at Sergio’s favorite cafe, walked around even though it was freezing, and saw a movie. Sergio was going insane. Every time that Fernando took a bite at lunch Sergio’s cock twitched. He ached to be swallowed by him. While they walked around the shops, Fernando would smile at him and Sergio’s heart would leap into his throat. During the movie they sat in the back, holding hands. Fernando rested his head on Sergio’s shoulder, Sergio kissed his forehead. He yearned for more contact.

While Fernando had been grounded, his parents had taken his phone away. Sergio had panicked at first, when he texted Fernando and there was no answer. In his mind, it was the year before all over again. Fernando wouldn’t call, wouldn’t text... Fernando didn’t want him.

Fernando had been irate when his parents took his phone from him. He wanted to send Sergio a text, telling him that his phone was taken away but they denied him that. He knew the silence would kill Sergio, knew that he would think that Fernando didn’t want to talk to him. Sergio had tunnel vision, once he thought something his mind automatically went for the worst case scenario. It was something that Sergio hid well from almost everyone. Everyone always assumed he was an optimist, was always happy. It was quite the opposite.

Instead of doing as he promised and spending time with his family, Fernando stormed upstairs and slammed the door to the room that he had stayed in the previous summer. His parents left him alone for the most part, not wanting to deal with him. When he emerged from his room they didn’t speak about his outbursts or the fact that he was grounded. He kept his mouth shut about everything, when the two days were up they handed him his phone without a word. When he turned it on he had four text messages: ‘are you home yet?’, ‘call me when you get a chance.’, ‘how long are you in trouble for?’, and finally ‘don’t do this.’

Fernando’s lip trembled, he immediately dialed Sergio’s number. Sergio picked up after the first ring.

“Hi.” His voice sounded dejected. Fernando bit his lip.

“Sergio, my parents took my phone when I got home. They just gave it back to me. I want to see you.” He said it as quickly as possibly, not wanting Sergio think that he didn’t want him for a moment longer. There was silence on the other end as it sunk in.

“I’m coming to get you.” They both hung up. Fernando ran back up the stairs to change clothes.

When the movie was over they both sat in Sergio’s car in silence. Sergio messed with his iPod, taking his time finding what he wanted to listen to. Fernando cleared his throat, bringing attention to himself. Sergio looked at him.

“We need to talk.” Fernando said, just above a whisper. Sergio looked solemn, not ready.

“Alright.”

“I really want to fuck you right now.” That wasn’t what Sergio was expecting. He grinned and leaned over, wanting to kiss Fernando. Fernando put his hand up, stopping him. His smiled was wiped away. “But I think... As much as I want you, I think we need to realize that sex isn’t everything.” Sergio’s brow furrowed.

“What does that even mean? Nando, we have basically no time together and all we have done is go eat and hold hands like girls in the movie theatre.” Fernando laughed at Sergio’s plea. “Don’t laugh.” Sergio started laughing, unable to hold it in. “We’ve been acting like total girls and you know it.” Fernando nodded, agreeing.

“It sounds stupid to say it out loud, but it is true. Our relationship is basically... only sex. I want to see you, I want to hang out and... be with you.” Fernando laughed again at how girly he sounded. Sergio reached his hand over and rubbed his thumb across Fernando’s cheek. Fernando closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I get it, you aren’t as sex crazed as I am.” Fernando opened his eyes at that comment.

“I never said I wasn’t addicted to sex.” Sergio raised an eyebrow. Fernando still didn’t know about what happened before last summer. Sergio didn’t want him to know. “I just think that, if we want to last, we have to be able to do things that aren’t related to being completely naked.”

“So we can do things half-naked?” They both laughed. Sergio’s thumb made its way to Fernando’s lips. Without hesitating, Fernando lapped at it with his tongue as it entered his mouth. Sergio gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched his finger being serviced by Fernando’s mouth. his cock immediately sprang to life in his pants. Fernando hummed around Sergio’s thumb as he saw the effect he was having on him. Sergio pulled his thumb from Fernando’s mouth and captured his lips in a long, deep kiss that left them breathless. “Please god tell me you got the talking and walking around out of your system for now?” Fernando’s eyes sparkled as he nodded.

“I think so. I’m over it.” Sergio turned his car on, they needed to get somewhere more private for what he wanted to do.

Chapter 9: Criska and Fight

It was a rare moment, Cristiano and Kaka being in the cabin alone together. Cristiano was in the shower and Kaka was laying on his bed thinking about how distant Cristiano had been, how he wished there was something he could do to let him know how much he cared for him. He wanted to shake him, pound his fists against his chest... anything to get his attention. Kaka covered his face with his hands and just laid on the bed, concentrating on his breathing and focusing his thoughts, praying for strength.

Cristiano walked into the room with a towel around his waist. His eyes wandered knowingly over to Kaka. He immediately regretted it. Kaka’s shirt was riding up and his happy trail was showing. Cristiano bit his lip and looked away, coveting what he couldn’t have. It was all too much, being captain and having Kaka so close and yet so far at the same time. He was going insane. He walked to his cubby space and got out clothes, dropping his towel to the floor and turning his back towards Kaka as he changed.

The noise brought Kaka from his trance, his hands dropped and he turned his head to the sound of the towel dropping. There was a sharp intake of breath as he saw Cristiano’s naked form, his body responding to what it saw. He bit his lip as he watched Cristiano slip on a pair of boxer briefs and then shorts. Gulping, he sat up then walked over to Cristiano, wrapping his arms around him.

Cristiano closed his eyes and breathed out as he felt Kaka’s arms around him. His lips pursed together, finding it hard to not react to the touch.

“Why are you doing this, Cris?” Kaka asked, his lips pressed against Cristiano’s back as he talked. Cristiano’s resolve diminished with a long sigh as he turned around, rubbing the back of his neck. Kaka’s arms dropped to his side as he stared at him, his eyes pleading.

“I’m not doing anything.” He said, resigned. Kaka looked hurt, even betrayed. Cristiano knew he was hurting him but Kaka didn’t realize what he was putting Cristiano through.

“You lie.” There was spite laced in Kaka’s words that rocked Cristiano to the bone. Cristiano licked his lips and ran his fingers through his wet hair, lifting his eyes towards the ceiling, not wanting to looked Kaka in the eyes. “You don’t like me anymore, right?” His voice was small, light, heart broken. Cristiano’s gaze shot back to Kaka’s, his head shaking. He couldn’t help it but he laughed. Kaka’s brow furrowed, obviously not thinking it was funny.

“No, you’ve got it wrong. I like you a lot. Too much.” He said as he hands cupped Kaka’s face. Kaka wore the look of pure confusion across his face at Cristiano’s words.

“Then why-” Cristiano’s lips covered Kaka’s in a gentle kiss, silencing him. They slowly deepened it, their tongues dancing into their mouths as the kiss became more desperate and hurried. When they broke the kiss they were both out of breath, their chests heaving. Somehow Kaka’s hands found themselves clenching around Cristiano’s shorts, pulling them towards him. Cristiano’s hand traveled down Kaka’s body and grazed across his crotch for only a moment. Kaka released his grip on Cristiano’s shorts and stepped back.

“That’s why.” Cristiano said, barely above a whisper as he turned back around and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head. Kaka stood there silently, watching Cristiano finish getting dressed. He reached his hand out and fisted his shirt, pulling him towards him. Cristiano turned back around, his eyes immediately finding Kaka’s.

“Don’t be like that.” Kaka said, his lips turned downwards in a frown. Cristiano shook his head.

“You don’t know how hard this has been. I’ve been patient-” Cristiano started but Kaka’s lips ended the sentence by finding Cristiano’s. Tentatively, Kaka’s hands trailed down to Cristiano’s crotch, rubbing against him through the fabric. Cristiano let out a low moan as he broke the kiss. “Don’t do that.” Cristiano said, swatting Kaka’s hand away.

“Don’t you want me to?” Kaka asked, hurt at Cristiano’s action.

“Yes, but not if you don’t want to. That isn’t what I want.” Kaka looked distraught, looked like he wasn’t sure what to do and that he was tearing into two.

“Cris, I don’t know what to do.” He whispered. Cristiano wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, you know. Being in the same cabin is hard when I can’t touch you.” He said, his face buried against Kaka’s hair. Kaka clung to Cristiano, his cheek resting against Cristiano’s bare shoulder. Kaka’s mouth ghosted across Cristiano’s shoulder then up his neck, finding his mouth. Kaka wrapped his fingers around Cristiano’s wrist, bringing his hand down to his crotch and placing it there. Cristiano cupped Kaka’s erection in his hand and deftly stroked up his length through the fabric. Kaka moaned into Cristiano’s mouth, deepening the kiss and not pushing away, not moving Cristiano’s hand from his hard cock. Cristiano pulled the elastic of Kaka’s shorts back and slipped his hand underneath the fabric, grasping Kaka in his hand for the first time. Kaka broke the kiss, his head landing against Cristiano’s shoulder as he took shallow breaths, biting his lip as Cristiano began stroking him, caressing him and touching him in a way no one had ever done before, in a way he had only done a handful of times himself when the want had been too much for him to handle.

The feeling was completely blinding, exquisite and something that Kaka didn’t want to stop. The feel of Cristiano’s hand on him was bliss and he suddenly didn’t know why he had been so against this before, how his family had taught him that this was wrong. Why should he feel guilty about how this felt? About how rapturous Cristiano’s touch was. Without realizing what was happening, Kaka came into Cristiano’s hand as he gasped loudly. Cristiano was grinning.

A breakthrough had been made, and he couldn’t be happier. Cristiano went into the bathroom to grab a tissue to clean his hand off. As he turned his back on Kaka to do so his clean hand cupped his erection and massage it, forcing to keep himself under control. He didn’t expect anything from Kaka. The mere fact that he just got to touch him was enough for now.

Kaka watched Cristiano walk away and he wanted to follow him, wanted to be close to him. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. His mind was a blur and his nerves were on end. When he saw Cristiano turn, when he saw his hands on himself, when he saw the look of pain on Cristinao’s face Kaka looked away, blushing. He wanted Cristiano to feel just as amazing as he just had felt. He wanted him to feel that sense of relief after he came into Cristiano’s hand.

Cristiano walked back into the room and over to Kaka, kissing him. Kaka’s hands once again found Cristiano’s shirt, clenching his fists around it and tugging it closer to him. Cristiano couldn’t help but moan into Kaka’s mouth, thrusting his hips forward just a little bit, not wanting to push him too far. Kaka’s hands traveled down to the elastic band of Cristiano’s shorts, trailing around his waist then back again before he cupped his cock through the fabric tentatively. Cristiano’s hips rolled once more, forcing Kaka to add pressure to his erection. Cristiano half expected Kaka to pull his hand away but instead his fingers grabbed him and stroked once above the fabric, then they slipped under and held him. Cristiano gasped, breaking the kiss at the contact, at the feel of Kaka’s fingers wrapped around him. Kaka wasn’t moving yet, it was as if he had froze where he was.

“Please move your hand.” Cristiano said, his voice hoarse. Kaka bit his lip and looked him in the eye, finally moving his wrist and stroking Cristiano’s erection. Cristiano tilted his head back and opened his mouth, moaning with pleasure as Kaka easily flicked his wrist and applied pressure as he stroked him. “Yes, like that.” He said, kissing Kaka’s ear then his neck, lapping at it and marking it as Kaka brought him closer to his climax.

“Am I doing it right?” Kaka asked, totally unsure of himself. It wasn’t like he even did this to himself often, really. It wasn’t like he had lasted this long. He knew that he came fast, everything was so new and everything he was feeling was just so incredibly vibrant. He wanted to make sure what he was doing was the correct way, the way Cristiano wanted it. Cristiano nodded against his neck, approving of his strokes by moaning against his skin as Kaka’s thumb pressed against the head of his cock.

“Yes, yes. Don’t stop now I am going to come.” Cristiano said, moving his lips to Kaka’s mouth, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth as Kaka’s hand picked up speed. Cristiano groaned as he came into Kaka’s hand, making a mess. Kaka’s chest was heaving, his breathing was shallow and his pupils were blown. He needed to sit, he needed a drink of water. He was flustered. Cristiano brought him a wet wash cloth and wiped his hand off then threw the cloth into his dirty clothes hamper. He kissed him again and again, grateful at everything they had just done.

“I am so sorry.” Kaka said, laying his head against Cristiano’s shoulder.

“What for? Do you regret it?” Cristiano’s heart sank. Kaka shook his head.

“No. I am sorry I made you wait that long.”   
\----------

 

After everything that had just happened, Kaka’s adrenaline was was pumping. He decided that he needed to clear his head and that going for a run would be a good way to let off some steam. Cristiano wasn’t alone for long, everyone was coming back from the Italy versus Sweden game. Pepe, Fernando, and David Villa came in chatting and joking around. Cristiano asked them who won, Pepe responded with “Not Zlatan” which made Cristiano laugh without meaning to. He knew that as soon as Zlatan got back things would become tense, but he couldn’t help but stay in a good mood. He was still on a high from what he and Kaka had just done.

As if on cue, Zlatan came storming in, chucking his stuff down in front of his bed. Everyone was looking everywhere but at him. Pepe cleared his throat and pat him on the back.

“Sorry about the loss, man.” He said trying to ease the obvious electrical charge that hung in the air. Zlatan sniffed haughtily.

“Thanks, Pepe.” Zlatan looked over at Cristiano and sneered. “What’s up with you? You’re in an awfully good mood, Ronaldo. Get fucked or something?” Cristiano didn’t rise to the bait. He just shook his head.

“Don’t take your loss out on me, I wasn’t even there.” He spat. Zlatan’s eyebrows rose.

“And? I am just saying, you Real boys are all queers. I bet you were just fucking someone. You have that glow about you.” He jeered. Cristiano took a deep breath, glad that Kaka wasn’t here.

“What do you mean by all the Real boys? I mean besides Raul and Guti.” Cristiano added. Zlatan smirked.

“And Sergio. Everyone knows he gets around. Especially the three of them together.” He said, as if stating the obvious. Fernando was sitting on his bed looking at his hands, refusing to look at Pepe who he knew was gauging his reaction to Zlatan’s words.

“Sergio likes to have fun, who doesn’t?” Cristiano asked. “What do you care what Sergio gets up to anyways?” Zlatan shrugged.

“Ever seen his lips? They were practically made for sucking cock.” Fernando concentrated on controlling his breathing. He felt Pepe’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He refused to react to it. “I bet you’ve had his mouth around your-”

“I haven’t so you can shut the fuck up.” Cristiano said, pushing Zlatan back a step. Messi walked in, totally oblvious. Everyone but Fernando looked at him as he came to a stop at the doorway, automatically feeling the storm of emotions that was in the cabin.

“What’s up... guys?” He asked, afraid of the outcome.

“Talking about how much of a slut Sergio is.” Zlatan said as if he was talking about the weather. “And if Cristiano has tapped that.” Messi made a face.

“Odd topic of discussion if you ask me... “ He trailed off as he walked over to his cubby to get out a book. Fernando could feel his face getting redder and redder by the moment. He wanted to punch Zlatan, he wanted to know why he was talking about Sergio like that, he wanted to know if Cristiano had indeed, fucked Sergio. He didn’t know what he was thinking or why but all he knew is that he had tunnel vision and all he could envision was Sergio’s mouth on other people, Sergio being fucked by all those randoms at clubs. Sergio could have easily fucked everyone at Real and not just random people he met. Surely Raul and Guti weren’t the only ones? His breathing had become ragged and his fists were clenched so tight his nails were digging into the palms of his hands. Pepe pat his back, hard, breaking him out of his trance. Fernando’s eyes found Pepe’s whose were warm and concerned. Pepe’s eyes darted towards the door, suggesting that Fernando leave. Fernando gave a curt nod and made for the door, not looking back as he left the cabin and broke into a run towards cabin 1A.

He calmed himself down as he ran down the trail, sprinting and rushing by everyone who was leisurely walking from one place to another. He didn’t know why he was running to Sergio when he was upset. He needed to feel Sergio beneath him, needed reassurance that his boyfriend was still his, that he hadn’t been with others at Real, other people at this camp. He knew about the clubs, knew about Raul and Guti. It was things he didn’t know which urged him to hurry.

He slowed down to a jog when he saw the cabin come into view. His blood was pumping and he needed to take aggression out on something. He wasn’t sure he wanted to use Sergio like that, take out his feelings of insecurity out on him.

He jogged around Section A at least five times before he walked up to cabin 1. Jamie Carragher was the only one inside. Fernando’s heart sank.

“Hey Carra.” Fernando said, acknowledging his friend’s presence in the cabin. Jamie nodded at him.

“Hey, Nando. The lads just left. Sergio is in the shower though, don’t know who you are looking for though.” He said as he walked towards the door. “I was heading over to Stevie and Xabi’s, you want to join?” Jamie asked as an afterthought. Fernando shook his head.

“No, I was looking for Sergio. I will wait for him.” He said, sitting on one of the bottom bunks. Jamie waved goodbye and walked out. Fernando shot up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sure enough, Sergio was in the shower, singing. Fernando smiled to himself before remembering that he needed to talk to Sergio. The water shut off and Sergio emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around him. He jumped when he saw Fernando.

Water was dripping off of him and his muscles rippled as he clutched at the towel, laughing at the unexpected presence of his boyfriend. He walked up to Fernando and kissed him, running his hands through Fernando’s hair.

“I was just going to get dressed and come find you.” He said smiling. Fernando’s fingers outlined Sergio’s abs mindlessly as he looked him in the eyes. Sergio’s smile faded slightly. “What’s wrong, Fer?” He asked him. Fernando shook his head, wiping all of the things that Zlatan had said out of his mind as he sighed.

“It’s nothing. I just...” His fingers traveled down to Sergio’s towel and gripped it, pulling it away from Sergio’s body. “Thought that-” He didn’t need to say more. Sergio kissed him again, dropping his towel. He cupped Fernando’s crotch in his hand, massaging him through his shorts. Fernando moaned into Sergio mouth, wrapping his arms around Sergio’s torso. The only thing that entered Fernando’s mind were flashes of Sergio bent over someone else, Sergio’s mouth on someone he didn’t even know. Fernando broke the kiss and grimaced, biting his lip and looking away. Sergio’s hand snapped playfully at the elastic of Fernando’s shorts, making Fernando’s eyes lock with his.

Sergio wasn’t sure what battle was raging in Fernando’s mind but he wanted him to snap out of it. Fernando’s pupils were blown and the look he gave him was feral, dangerous. Sergio captured Fernando’s lips with his, kissing him with the ferocity that he saw in Fernando’s eyes. Fernando reacted the way Sergio thought he would, a sharp intake of breath and his fingers raked down Sergio’s back possessively. Something was bothering him and he knew that Fernando needed to fuck him. Sergio broke the kiss, backing up for a moment.

“Lube.” He said, his voice calm and smooth. Fernando nodded, running his fingers through his hair as Sergio walked into the cabin and grabbed what he was looking for. Fernando closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted everything to be alright, everything to just work itself out without asking Sergio anything at all. That wasn’t how the real world worked. Sergio walked back into the bathroom holding a condom and lube, handing both to Fernando as he kissed his cheek tenderly. Fernando sighed, moving his head and meeting his lips with Sergio’s. Sergio slipped Fernando’s shorts off of him, along with his boxers. Fernando turned Sergio around and slammed his chest against the tiled wall, spreading his legs with his knee.

Sergio’s palms rested against the wall slightly above his head, his cheek was pressed against the cool tiles as he shut his eyes. Fernando put the condom on, slicking it up with lube. He slid two fingers inside of Sergio, not surprised that he was still stretched from a previous fuck the day before. In his mind he had to remind himself that he was the one that had stretched him, him. Not someone else. His lip quivered as he sniffed back his emotions that were welling up to the front of his mind as he scissored him and fucked him with his fingers. His cock was throbbing as he watched Sergio’s face, screwed up in the sort of painful pleasure he liked. Fernando added another finger, fucking him fast, bending his fingers so that he hit his prostate repeatedly in fast succession. Sergio’s hands formed fists and he pounded against the wall as he screamed out.

Fernando’s fingers exited Sergio, and aligning himself at his entrance. As he entered him in one swift motion, Sergio rolled his hips back and met him forcefully. Fernando’s slick fingers found Sergio’s mouth, begging to be sucked as Fernando pounded into him. Sergio took Fernando’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them and sucking on them, his teeth grazing across them as Fernando beat into him aggressively. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and his eyes remained closed. He wanted to know what was torturing Fernando’s thoughts, he wanted him be happy. Fernando’s fingers slipped out of Sergio’s mouth and his arms wrapped around Sergio’s torso as his thrusts slowed, becoming more sensual and less erratic and jaunting. His cheek rested against Sergio’s neck as he held onto him. Sergio felt liquid trail down his neck and back, Fernando was crying.

Tears fell from Sergio’s eyes as well, his emotions overflowed once he knew that Fernando was upset. Sergio twisted his body, making Fernando pull out of him. Fernando didn’t want to let go of him but as soon as Sergio was turned around, Fernando’s arms were once again wrapped around Sergio, engulfing him. Sergio kissed Fernando tenderly, his tongue licking at his tears and tasting the saltiness of them, of everything that Fernando was keeping from him. Sergio’s hand found both of their erections and began jerking them both of simultaneously, making Fernando moan as his head rested in the nook between Sergio’s shoulder and neck, his face still wet from the tears. Sergio made them both come, making a mess of their chests. They stood there for a moment in silence, Fernando didn’t want to let Sergio go. He was afraid of what would happen if he did.

When they parted, Sergio picked up his towel and wiped both of them off then threw his towel into his dirty clothes hamper. Fernando slipped his clothes back on as Sergio got dressed in the room. When Fernando joined him on his bed Fernando’s face was dry, but his eyes were puffy. Sergio’s fingers glided across his cheeks, making a ghost of a smile appear.

“What’s on your mind, Nando?” Sergio asked, his voice serene, hushed. Fernando let out a cleansing sigh that seemed to take ages.

“I want to ask you something.” Fernando said, his hands playing with the fabric of Sergio’s shorts. Sergio nodded his head, urging him to ask. “When I didn’t call you...” Fernando looked at Sergio whose shoulders slumped and whose eyes fell to his hands, to see his face as he asked: “Did you sleep with anyone on Real besides Raul and Guti?” Sergio’s lip quivered as he continued to look at his hands. Fernando held his breath at the lack of answer Sergio was giving him.

“Yes.” His voice was small and barely above a whisper.

Sergio’s world was crashing down around him. He knew, without a doubt, that Fernando would be heartbroken when he found out who he had gone to. He didn’t care about how sore he was at that moment, how hard Fernando had just fucked him. All he cared about at that moment was Fernando’s reaction to what he was just about to ask.

“Who-”

“Before you ask that... I just want to say that I was wrong.” Sergio looked up from his hands to find Fernando’s gaze. Fernando was biting his lip and his breathing was shallow. Fernando stopped playing with Sergio’s shorts and his hands were in his lap, his back straight.

“Wrong about what?”

“I thought that if I filled the void that you left with sex I wouldn’t love you anymore.” Sergio broke eye contact. A tear rolled down Fernando’s cheek. “But I was wrong. It made everything worse.” Fernando’s eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

“Who was it?” Sergio mumbled an answer. “I didn’t hear.” Fernando’s voice was cracked, harsh and biting.

“Iker.” Fernando got off the bed and covered his face with his hands as he paced for a few moments. His chest was heaving and his face was red.

“You fucked Iker?” Sergio shook his head.

“No, no. The other-”

“He fucked you. Same fucking difference Sergio god fucking damnit I can’t-” There was a sharp intake of breath as Fernando remembered the summer before when he had asked Iker for a room key. The look on Iker’s face as he asked him if he knew. Sergio hadn’t told him anything. He was in the dark and he hadn’t planned on ever telling him.

“Nando, please it wasn’t-” Fernando spun on him.

“Wasn’t what? Serious? Fucking your captain wasn’t serious?” He was in Sergio’s face. Sergio leaned in.

“It wasn’t on purpose. It just happened.” Sergio said, his voice low and predatory. They both stood up, getting close to each other’s faces.

“Like I fucking believe that. Are you still fucking?” The words stung, hitting Sergio deep.

“What do you take me for? I haven’t been with anyone but you since last summer.” He said, his voice unwavering and strong. Their voices were getting louder and louder each time they spoke.

“What do I take you for? Someone who apparently fucks anyone.” Sergio’s shoulders slumped, resignation falling across his face. Tears fell freely.

“Who didn’t give a fuck who I was with at the time, Fer? Huh? Where the fuck were you?” He spat as he wiped the falling tears away with his hands. “You were fucking Olalla the fucking girlfriend you hid from me so don’t start this shit. You lied too.”

“Did you fuck Iker the morning you found out about Olalla?” Sergio closed his eyes and shook his head. “Did you try?” Sergio’s face contorted as he tried to hold back more tears from falling but they wouldn’t stop.

“Yes. He said no.”

“We’re done.” Fernando growled as he started to walk away. Sergio grabbed onto his arm, spinning him back around. “Let go, Sergio.”

“No, you’re mad. You’re going to regret this-”

“Fuck off.” Fernando said, pushing against Sergio’s chest. Sergio released his grip on him.

“Are you really breaking up with me because of something I did when you didn’t talk to me?” His heart was breaking.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Get out.” Sergio said, turning his back to Fernando. Fernando left without another word.

 

Chapter 10 Pre trial

Steven sat staring at his phone for minutes before he got up the nerve to dial Xabi’s number after plugging in his calling card information. He had put it off all day. Cobb mysteriously hadn’t shown up to practice and there was an inquiry at school by the police. Steven had to tell Xabi what he did before Xabi found out some other way. The phone rang twice before Xabi picked it up.

“Stevie!” Xabi’s voice rang through the receiver. He was surprised by the call, especially since calling cards were so expensive. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Hey, you.” Steven whispered, clearing his throat. Xabi sounded happy. He was about to flip his world around.

“What’s wrong?” Xabi asked.

“Lad, there is something I have to tell you.” Xabi stayed silent. “Listen, you know I love you-”

“Yes. Yes, I know. Steven what is going on?” Xabi’s voice sounded panicked.

“Xab, I went to the police.” Xabi’s mouth was dry. He almost dropped the phone.

“Why?”

“Because at practice the other day he mentioned you and Alvaro and I may have called him out on it.”

“In front of the whole team?” Xabi blanched.

“Not exactly.”

“Stevie you said you wouldn’t-”

“I know what I said. Xabi, Danny got Cobb admitting to everything on a recording-”

“Daniel knows?!” Xabi screamed into the phone. “Steven what have you done?” He yelled. “I wanted to forget it all.”

“Xabi he can’t go on coaching. What if he hurts someone else?” Steven said into the phone.

“Who all did you tell?” Xabi’s voice was quiet. Steven sighed.

“Martin and Jamie know as well.”

“What do they know?”

“Everything.” Xabi was silent for a moment. “Xab, we went to the cops and a detective sat us down and I told them everything I knew. He wasn’t at school today and tomorrow I have a meeting with the headmaster and the detective. I had to tell you before they contacted your parents.” Xabi was crying. Steven knew he was.

“Why would you do this to me?” Xabi pleaded. Steven’s heart was breaking.

“It wasn’t on purpose you have to believe me.”

“My parents are going to know.”

“About Cobb, yeah. I didn’t tell no one about us. Only the lads know because Cobb let it slip when Jamie and I were in his office.” Xabi gasped.

“What were you doing in his office, Steven?”

“He called me in there after I yelled at him on the field.”

“You-” Xabi sighed. “Stevie I can’t believe this.”

“I am sorry Xabi, you know I don’t mean to-”

“Steven I have to go. My parents are yelling for me.” Xabi hung up the phone on Steven. Steven wanted to tell him that he loved him, that he didn’t mean for things to blow up, didn’t mean to confront Cobb when Xabi didn’t want him to. With in seconds he got a text from Xabi: “I love you. They know. The police and school are on the line.” Steven’s chest constricted. He told Xabi just in time.

“Love you. I hope you are alright.”

“I will let you know.”

\----------------------------

Word spread like wild fire at school. By the end of the day everyone seemed to know that Coach Cobb had been fired and that he was being accused of molestation. No one seemed to know who the victim was, which made Steven feel better about at least something. He was waiting outside the headmaster’s office for his meeting with them. He hoped this meeting wouldn’t be too horrible. As he sat and waited, Pepe Reina walked by the office door. He backed up and popped his head in.

“Stevie, are you in trouble?” Pepe asked. Steven shook his head.

“Just have to talk to the headmaster.”

“About what?” He asked, walking into the waiting area and sitting next to Steven. Steven sighed. “Is it about the coach?” Steven scoffed. “OK so it is.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Is it about what you said at practice the other day?” Steven nodded at Pepe. “So it was Xabi that he...”

“Yes.”

“Are you two still together?” Pepe asked, clearing his throat. Steven’s eyes shot up to Pepe’s. “Don’t look at me like that. I knew the entire time.” Steven sighed.

“I wish we would have known that. He probably wouldn’t have stopped going over to yours.”

“Is that what was happening? I feel like shit now.” Pepe said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.

“Don’t feel like that. He didn’t even tell me until summer. After we broke up.”

“So you aren’t together?”

“No, we are. I thought he was-” Steven sighed. “It doesn’t matter, mate. Just... we are together. And I brought all this shit up and now he is going to have to relive everything again.”

“But he needs to, yeah? I mean if Cobb is going to be persecuted. This shit is not on at all.”

“You’re telling me. Being in the same vicinity as him made me want to punch things.”

“I noticed.” Pepe said, laughing lightly. The headmaster’s office door opened and Steven was summoned inside. Steven waved good bye to Pepe as he joined the headmaster and two detectives inside the office.

“Mr. Gerrard, please have a seat.” Steven sat, folding his hands in his lap. “We have Xabi Alonso on the line with us.” Steven gulped. He had not been expecting that.

“Xabi?” He asked.

“Hello, Stevie.” Xabi’s voice rang out from the speaker.

“Hey, lad.” He said, sighing as he looked around.

“Xabi just got done telling us everything that happened. His parents were on the phone as well but for now it is just him.” One of the detectives told him.

“I see.” Steven said.

“Xabi insisted that you be in the room before we talked more about what is going to be happening.” The headmaster said, looking at Steven.

“What is going to happen?” Steven asked.

“Xabi is pressing charges against Ted Cobb, there will most likely be a trial.”

“Are you sure about it, Xab? I am sorry I am the one that brought all this up-”

“I am sure, Stevie.” Xabi said. The detectives and headmaster all nodded.

“We talked it over with his family, and there will be a strong case against him. He has been sacked as a coach and no longer is faculty.” The headmaster said. Steven nodded.

“Good.”

“We wanted to know what made you lash out.” Steven sighed.

“When the coach said that Xabi and Alvaro were missed I just sort of snapped, yeah? I didn’t want him talking about Xabi like that. Not after what he did to him.”

“And you didn’t know about what was happening until when?” One of the detectives asked.

“Not until over the summer.” Steven said, sighing.

“Was there a reason, Xabi, that you didn’t tell your best friend?” One of the detectives asked. Steven’s back straightened. They said best friend. Xabi hadn’t told them about the two of them. Steven disagreed with that approach. The detectives knew, they had listened to the entire tape.

“The reason was if I told anyone I would be worse off. I was away and had already transferred to Real by the time Steven knew.” The meeting went on, asking questions about what made the others follow Steven into the coach’s office, about how Alvaro fit into the situation and why he transferred as well.

In the end, the meeting had been over an hour long. After Xabi had hung up Steven immediately felt his phone buzz in his pocket. As he was dismissed to class, Steven was told to keep everything hush hush until a trial is announced. Steven agreed it would be best, he didn’t want more stress for Xabi than there already was. When he left the office he checked his phone for the text from Xabi. It read: “I can’t wait to talk to you alone.” Steven responded with “same here. tonight?”. Within seconds Xabi responded with “yes, I will call.”  
\---------------

It was the night before the trial was about to start and Xabi had flown in earlier that evening. Steven, Pepe, and Jamie all met Xabi at baggage claim. Xabi was surprised to see people other than Steven there to greet him. They all took turns hugging, Xabi got to Steven last. When they wrapped their arms around each other, it was as if it was the first time. In a way, it was. It was the first time they greeted each other in public as boyfriends and not just as friends. Steven kissed Xabi on the cheek, then his lips. Pepe coughed, Jamie cleared his throat.

“Alright, lovebirds.” Jamie said as he looked around. “Xabi, which was your flight?” A buzzer went off to indicate that luggage was about to come through the belt. With his arm still around Steven’s waist Xabi scrunched up his nose, thinking.

“467 from Madrid.” Jamie nodded and walked over to the middle of the baggage claim where the screens were that listed which belt his luggage would come from.

“How was the flight?” Pepe asked Xabi. Xabi shrugged.

“It wasn’t so bad, I think my nerves are getting the better of me though.” Xabi said as he cleared his throat, not sure what to say. Steven shook his head.

“Don’t even worry about the trial, Xab. It will be a piece of cake, that. Thanks to Danny’s genius brain we got this, we do.” Steven said as he watched Jamie walk back over and point at the farthest belt.

“Its going to be all the way down there, yeah? So we should probably head over there.”

They had driven there in Jamie’s car, by the time that he had dropped them off Xabi was exhausted. Instead of coming straight to Steven’s they had insisted on going to the local pub and spend time together. They had met Martin, Daniel, and Dirk Kuyt there and had spent a good three hours talking, playing pool, and shooting darts.

Steven’s parents had hugged and kissed Xabi hello and welcomed him into their house with open arms. They even blew up an air mattress for him that was already in Steven’s room. As soon as they walked into Steven’s room he lifted the bed and leaned it against his window, out of the way.There was no way they wouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed while Xabi was in town. Xabi set his suitcase down and unzipped it to get his pajamas out. He was beyond tired. When he stood up Steven wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Xabi closed his eyes and leaned back into Steven, relishing the feeling of his arms around him.

“Don’t get ready for bed yet, Xab. I want to spend time with you.” Xabi could feel Steven’s pout on his skin as Steven continued placing kisses up and down his neck. Xabi sighed and turned around, resting his head on Steven’s shoulder.

“I am exhausted. I didn’t expect to go to the bar.” Steven reached his hands down and slipped them into Xabi’s back pockets, bringing Xabi’s hips closer to his. Xabi tilted his head up and captured Steven’s lips with his.

“I didn’t expect to either, lad. But they all miss you too, and they have to go to school. Well, Jamie and Daniel are skipping. Martin’s parents told him he couldn’t.” Xabi nodded, kissing him again. Alvaro didn’t travel, in case the trial ended soon, considering the evidence. He wouldn’t come unless he was called as a witness. The following day was the preliminary hearing. There was a knock on the door, they separated quickly as Steven’s mother entered. She looked at the bed against the window and shook her head as she laughed.

“I told your pa that Xabi wouldn’t be sleeping in another bed but he insisted. Now boys, no funny business. Stevie need I remind you that your little sister is sleeping in the next room?” Steven shook his head.

“No, mum. I know.” Steven stated. Xabi looked at his clothes in his hands.

“And we wouldn’t... in your house.” Xabi spoke just about a whisper. Mrs. Gerrard smiled at him.

“Oh, dearie. Don’t you worry. You two are good boys I know it. You boys get a good nights rest for tomorrow.” She walked over and kissed both of them goodnight. “Don’t stay up too late now.” She winked at them then shut the door. Steven immediately put his arms back around Xabi as soon as the door was shut. His hands slipped under Xabi’s shirt, his fingers gliding up his chest. Xabi’s mouth opened and he let out a low moan.

“I need to go change and brush my teeth.” Xabi said as he stepped away. Steven sighed, but he grinned as he watched Xabi open the door then walk down the hallway. By the time Xabi reentered the room Steven had already hopped into bed and made himself comfortable. The bed was small, but Steven pushed his back against the wall so Xabi could climb in. Xabi slipped a leg in between Steven’s as he settled in with his chest facing Steven’s. Steven mindlessly ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair, making Xabi hum in happiness as he let out a comfortable sigh, happy to be in Steven’s arms.

“Lad, you and your noises.” Steven chuckled as he kissed Xabi’s forehead. Xabi already had his eyes closed and was almost asleep. He made an indistinct noise at Steven that sounded to him like a happy grunt. Steven shut his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

An indiscernible amount of time later, Steven woke up to Xabi shaking in his sleep. It was if Xabi was freezing, but they had sheets covering them. Xabi’s lips were moving, but no words were coming out. Steven ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair and kissed his forehead. He knew he shouldn’t wake him if he was having a nightmare, but he didn’t want him to do this to himself. Steven wrapped his arms around him, speaking words of comfort as best he could. Eventually Xabi’s eyes opened slowly.

When he realized someone’s arms were around him he pushed away, flailing his arms around in a panic. When he heard Steven’s voice he stopped pounding on his assailant’s chest. Steven grabbed a hold of his wrists, sitting up. Xabi was hyperventilating. Steven released his hands then got out of bed, turning the light on. They both covered their eyes for a moment, adjusting to the light. Steven walked back to the bed and sat. Xabi rested his head on Steven’s shoulder as they sat in silence for a moment.

“I am sorry I hit you.” Xabi whispered. Steven grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Nothing to be sorry about, lad. You thought I was-” Xabi shook his head at Steven.

“I could never think you were him. I just...I didn’t know where I was.” Xabi covered his eyes with his hand. “Steven, I don’t want to face him tomorrow.” Steven sat in silence. He had brought this down on Xabi. Xabi was the one that had to go in front of an entire court and tell them he was raped, tell him what the coach had done to him. Steven gulped. “Steven, sleep with me.” Xabi said, looking into his eyes. Steven licked his lips.

“Xab, my parents. And I don’t want to use you like that, me. I would feel bloody horrible.” Xabi’s face contorted.

“It wouldn’t be using me. I want you to. Please Stevie, I want you to fuck me.” Xabi was pulling on Steven’s shirt, trying to take it off of him. Steven’s cock came to life at Xabi’s insistence. Steven kissed Xabi, who immediately fell into his arms. Xabi wanted comfort, to feel safe. Steven just couldn’t let this happen here, his parents would kill him. Wouldn’t let them sleep in the same room.

“Xab, you know what you do to me, you. You have to know we can’t. I’d do anything for you, yeah?” Xabi frowned. He looked down and saw that Steven was hard. His hand went to touch him but Steven stood up. “Now you, you know I am turned on. But I am going to be the one to say no. And you know I never say no.” Xabi licked his lips and stood. He desperately wanted to touch Steven. He was dangling himself in front of him and it was torture.

“Let me blow you, Stevie. Just need you.” Steven’s resolve was crumbling. Xabi cupped his erection and rubbed up his length through his boxers. Steven closed his eyes, wishing he had the willpower to back away.

“Fuck all.” He whispered as he captured Xabi’s lips with his, cupping his face in his hands. Xabi’s hand immediately slipped past his boxers and found his hard on, grasping it in his hand and pumping it with a fervor only Xabi possessed. Steven dropped his hands from Xabi’s face, letting him go down to his knees. Xabi dragged his tongue along Steven’s length as he pushed his boxers down his legs so that Steven could step out of them. Xabi’s tongue teased Steven’s cock, licking up and down then circling the head before Steven grabbed Xabi’s hair and tilted his head back, making Xabi look up at Steven. He was grinning. “You fuckin tease, you.” Xabi wrapped his mouth around Steven’s cock and sucked and lapped at him then took him all the way into his mouth. “That mouth of yours, Xab.” Steven said as Xabi worked him into a frenzy. Xabi withdrew from Steven with a ‘pop’ and looked up into his eyes.

“If I do this trial tomorrow, we are fucking at least three times.” Xabi demanded as his fingers trailed around Steven’s cock, teasing it more.

“Maybe if we switch off. You have high expectations, Xab.” Steven laughed. Xabi smirked then hummed as he took Steven back in his mouth.

Chapter 11:  
Iker was finding it hard to keep his eye on Sergio. It was hard to watch, the deconstruction of Sergio’s defenses that he had hoped would never crumble. When they found him curled up on his bed in the middle of the afternoon they knew something was wrong. David had sat on the bed with him, his fingers raking gently through Sergio’s hair as he asked him what was wrong. Iker stood over the bed and watched as Sergio buried his head in pillow, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop the tears from falling. Iker knew Fernando had broken up with Sergio. There was only one person that could have that effect on Sergio. David had looked into Iker’s eyes, pleading for him to do something, anything to help their friend. Iker knew that there was only one thing that Sergio would want after he calmed down and that was the one thing Iker could not give him: sex.

Sergio didn’t feel like talking. His mind was blank, completely empty of all thought. It was as if he had nothing left, nothing mattered and he was an empty shell that was just breathing and may or may not need to pee. He knew David was sitting with him, stroking his back and that Iker was in the room, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to sit in the shower and cry his eyes out without people bothering him, he wanted to run for hours until he couldn’t take another step, he wanted to take a million dirty tackles, he wanted to do anything and nothing all at once.

“What happened, nene?” Iker asked as he finally sat. Sergio was laying on his side and David was sitting against his chest while Iker fit in the space behind Sergio’s knees, his legs wrapping around Iker’s body perfectly. Sergio thought for a short moment what it would be like to have sex with both of them. The thought was short lived as he laughed at himself. He already felt the urge to run and find someone to fill the void that was engulfing him body and soul, the void that Fernando had put there.

“He dumped me.” Sergio said, his voice coarse and low as he sniffed, clearing his throat. “He fucked me then dumped me.” David side-eyed Iker then looked back down at Sergio.

“This is rather sudden-”

“He found out about Iker and I.” His words were mumbled because he face planted back into the pillow that was soaking wet from his tears. Iker closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that whenever Fernando found out, he would be irate. He didn’t think he would flat out break up with him.

“But you two weren’t-” David started to say.

“Doesn’t matter. He thinks we are still fucking.” David scoffed at Sergio’s words. “He doesn’t trust me because I am a fucking slut.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“No you’re not.” Iker said sternly. “He is a fucking baby, nene. Don’t put yourself down because he didn’t man up and call you.” Sergio sniffed as he twisted his body so he could look at Iker.

“If I’m not a slut why do I want to go find someone right the fuck now?” He asked seriously. Iker’s eyes were warm and ever so a captain’s eyes. Serious yet caring all at once.

“Because you think it will fix you.” Sergio just stared at Iker, hoping that he would say that he would fuck him. “I think you need to sleep for a while.” Iker got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. “Put this over your eyes and rest.” He said as he handed it to Sergio, who did as he was told.

Over a week had passed since since they walked in their cabin and saw Sergio like that and not much changed over that time period. The tears stopped, sure, but that didn’t mean anything. It just meant that Sergio had put up a wall and refused to let anyone in. He kept to himself which was not what anyone had ever seen when it came to Sergio. Usually he pushed through his feelings and put up a facade. Iker figured that facade was not for others, but it was actually for Sergio. He was trying to fool himself when he pretended everything was fine and nothing was wrong. It made Iker’s heart break to see that Sergio had given up and that he just let the world see how he was really feeling: alone.

As far as he could tell, Fernando wanted to punch him every time Iker was around him and really, Iker didn’t blame Fernando for thinking that way. What he did blame him for was the fact that Sergio was empty and hadn’t smiled in a week. Sergio was always smiling. Iker hoped that Fernando knew exactly what he did and that he would regret it forever. They had to train hard to prepare to play against Portugal and the last thing they needed was for Sergio and Fernando to not have their heads in the game.

\---------

England’s loss to Germany was devastating. Even more so than normal because they didn’t have their captain, David injured himself during the warm up just before the game started and was unable to play. Steven Gerrard was second captain, and the weight of the loss was seemingly on his shoulders.

The end of the camp was fast approaching now that they were into the knockout rounds and morale was low as teams got eliminated. The so called bonding that FIFA had hoped would happen obviously was not going past the cabins and everyone hanging out with their clubs. Alcohol seemed to magically appear across the campus with various teams. A group of boys from LFC and a few others got a hold of some and decided that a small bonfire was in order. Bottles of Jack Daniels, Tequila, Dissarono, Captain Morgan, and Kettle Vodka were being passed around as everyone took swigs of whatever they were handed, not really caring how they got drunk as long as it happened.

Missing from the party was Sergio. David knew for a fact that he was with Alvaro and Raul Albiol at Alvaro’s cabin watching a movie with them. At least he was doing something that wasn’t sleeping.

David was lingering closer to him than normal, their arms touching as they stood around the camp fire. David was swaying slightly from the alcohol he had consumed. The loss had been horrible to watch for Iker, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like for David, for everyone on the England FIFA team.

Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtel put themselves in charge of the fire, adding wood and keeping it going. Jamie Carragher raided the kitchen and found hot dogs as Fernando brought hangers that they untwisted so that they could cook said hot dogs. David scoffed as he watched Fernando smile at Raul Meireles who was having a hard time putting his hot dog on the makeshift poker.

“I don’t understand.” David said to no one in particular but Iker knew he meant for it to be towards him.

“It’s not really our place.” Iker said as Pepe passed him the Vodka.

“Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?” He asked, his voice hushed. David looked at Pepe and and nodded.

“I don’t understand why they broke up.” He said, taking the bottle from Iker and taking a drink. Iker raised his eyebrow and took the bottle from David and handed it back to Pepe.

“You’re done.” He said sternly. David stuck his tongue out at him and put his arm around Iker’s waist to lean on it.

“Pepe, you live with him. Is he at least fucking sad or anything?” David asked. Pepe’s eyes looked watery in the light of the fire but his mouth was turned into a smile.

“Very. You two don’t think he would be heart broken? He loves him.” Iker scoffed at Pepe’s answer.

“What a way to show it, breaking up with someone.” Pepe shook his head as Iker watched Fernando talking with Dirk Kuyt and Lucas Leiva.

“You guys are just looking at Sergio.” Pepe said, his voice calm and warm. “Those two need to actually talk about things for once.” Everyone nodded, agreeing. “Not everyone is as open as you two are.” He said smiling at them. Iker coughed and David dropped his hand from around Iker’s waist.

“Well we aren’t really hiding what we are. We just don’t flaunt it around like we want attention.” Iker said, placing David’s hand back on him. David smiled at him and then at Iker.

“Right.” Pepe smiled at them.

“So anyways, you two have been dealing with Sergio in your cabin. Our cabin hasn’t been all smiles and laughs either you know. Sure, he looks fine here but I am pretty sure he would rather be in his bed curled up right the fuck now.” David pouted.. “Alright, you two. Enough gossping, let’s get wasted.” Pepe said, passing them the Vodka and patting them on the back as he walked over to Dirk, Lucas, and Fernando.

\-----------------------

 

“Alright lad, what are we doing in me locker rooms?” Stevie asked as Xabi finished dragging him halfway across the campus from the fire pit. He wasn’t in the mood for games, or anything for that matter. Dejected from their 4-1 loss to Germany, he was in a sour mood. He knew that Xabi was trying to make him feel better but he just wanted to go to bed. He didn’t even want to get drunk with his team mates, but Jamie said that as a captain, he should. They only stayed for an hour before Xabi dragged him away from the fire pit and for that he was grateful.

“I wanted to see something.” Xabi said as he walked over to the number 8, where Steven’s kit was. Xabi picked up the captain’s armband and looked at it. Steven pouted as he watched Xabi lick his lips and look at him expectantly. “Will you put this on?” He asked, holding it out for Steven. Steven shook his head.

“I don’t think so lad. I’m not in the mood, me.” He said sitting down on a bench in the middle of the room. Xabi grabbed Steven’s arm and slipped the band on easily. He smiled at him as Steven’s eyebrows rose. “Happy now?” He asked him. Xabi shook his head as his legs straddled Steven’s. Steven’s fingers slipped into the belt loops of Xabi’s jeans, bringing him closer to him as he rest his head against Xabi’s stomach. “Today didn’t happen, did it?” He asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Xabi’s shirt. Xabi ran his fingers through Steven’s hair and sighed.

“It did. But don’t beat yourself up too badly, Stevie.” He whispered. Steven looked up into Xabi’s eyes and smiled.

“Why are we in here, Xab?” He said, his hands slipping under Xabi’s shirt, his fingerings raking down his back. Xabi closed his eyes at the contact as he bit his lip, his fingers tugging on Steven’s hair.

“Wanted to see you in your captain’s armband again.” Xabi said, humming as Steven lifted his shirt and kissed his stomach as he worked his jeans open.

“Wanted to just see it, lad?” He asked as he freed Xabi’s cock from his jeans, licking up the shaft then taking him into his mouth. Before Steven slipped his jeans the rest of the way down, Xabi took out a condom and a small tube of lube. Steven stopped blowing him long enough to smile and try to take them from him but Xabi raised his hands so that they were out of reach. Steven pouted, his hand stroking Xabi.

“No, didn’t want to just see it.” Xabi said as he bent down and kissed him, slipping the arm band down to his wrist. Steven’s eyebrows rose as Xabi brought Steven’s wrists together and wrapped the armband around them, securing his hands behind his back. “I wanted to fuck you while you wore it.” He said, nipping at Stevie’s lip as he got to his knees. Steven grunted as Xabi’s hands grabbed at the elastic of Steven’s shorts and pulled them down. Steven scooted forward, lifting his ass so the shorts could be done away with.

Xabi didn’t fuck Steven often. It wasn’t that it never happened, it was quite the contrary. Steven liked to be fucked by Xabi. It was just that on the whole, Xabi liked to be fucked more than anything. The fact that Xabi wanted to fuck Steven turned him on so much that he wanted to come right then and there but he knew he had to hold back.

Xabi took Steven’s cock into his mouth, making Steven groan with pleasure as he sucked him off. Xabi freed Steven from the armband shackles momentarily as he pushed Steven onto his back then put it back on with Steven’s hands over his head. As Xabi blew him, his tongue twisting and twirling around his dick, it made the noises that were escaping from Steven’s lips even more profound than normal. The anticipation for what was to come added to the noises that Steven was making, unable to control himself as Xabi uncapped the lube and his finger circled around his entrance. With one hand Xabi held up Steven’s legs, keeping them out of his way while with the other he slowly worked Steven’ open for him. Steven had to remember how to breathe, how to not come at the first touch. He tried not to think about it as Xabi fucked his tight hole gently, taking his time.

“You’re fucking tight.” Xabi said as he applied more lube and a second finger. Steven groaned at the contact, his hands clasping together and his nails digging into his palms.

“Lad if I am tight it is because I haven’t been fucked in a while.” He spat. Xabi’s fingers grazed across his prostate, making his back arch as he gasped for air. “For fuck’s sake, Xab!” He yelled out, bringing his hands down to his chest. Xabi retracted his fingers and grabbed Steven’s hands, bringing them back over his head. Xabi’s face got close to Steven’s but just out of reach so that they weren’t kissing.

“Keep your hands here.” Xabi whispered as his fingers reentered Steven, scissoring him and spreading him wide. Steven moaned as Xabi’s lips found his, giving him the dirtiest kiss he had ever felt like they have shared in his life. He loved Xabi’s fingers, he loved when they were wrapped around his cock, he loved when they stroked his hair, he loved when they ran down his back, he loved how they made him feel as they spread him open. “And I like you tight.” Xabi said as he sat back and stared at Steven, his fingers entering and reentering Steven.

It was true, Xabi loved fucking Steven when he was tight. It was why he didn’t do it often. He liked stretching him and getting him ready to be fucked. He loved to see his fingers open him up, loved watching himself as he went in and out of him. He cherished every second of it and he thought that if he did it more often that it would tarnish what he loved most about fucking Steven. The armband was only an added bonus. He wanted Steven to move his hands again, he wanted him to disobey just so he could push him harder against the bench, so that he could slam Steven’s hands back down and so that he could hear him moan again. Xabi was usually the one making the noises and he loved Steven’s more than anything else in the world. Those noises were reserved for when Xabi did the fucking.

When Steven was ready Xabi rolled the condom on and aligned himself at Steven’s entrance. Grabbing Steven’s bound hands he brought them over his head so Steven’s hands were on Xabi’s neck, bringing Steven practically into Xabi’s lap as he entered him. Steven’s hands caressed Xabi’s hair and neck as Xabi slowly fucked him, relishing the feeling of being inside of Steven. Steven started moving against Xabi, meeting him thrust for thrust as Xabi rolled his hips upwards. They stayed like that, kissing and caressing as Xabi fucked Steven the way he wanted to.

They changed positions seamlessly as Xabi laid Steven back down and unhooked his arms from around his neck, continuing to fuck him until he did something that surprised Steven: he reached for the lube and applied some to his fingers then reached around and started fucking himself with them. Steven groaned at the sight.

“Don’t think about coming.” Xabi hissed as he rode himself as Steven continued moving against him. When he was stretched out enough he exited Steven, climbing on top of him and straddling him. Xabi bit his lip as he took Steven’s cock in his hand and impaled himself on it, riding him. Xabi’s hands found Steven’s and they linked fingers as Xabi fucked him until they both came.

“For fuck’s sake, lad” Steven panted as they both caught their breath. “I didn’t know you were going to do that.” He said as he kissed his cheek. Xabi smiled, blushing only slightly.

“I wanted to be fucked too.” Steven laughed at him as Xabi released Steven’s hands from being bound. Xabi got up and walked over to the showers. “And now I need a shower.” Steven’s eye brows rose.

“Need help?” Xabi rolled his eyes at Steven and shook his head.

“Not really, but I do want to fuck in the shower.” He said as he turned the water on.

“That’s what I meant.”

“Then next time say, ‘Xabi please fuck me in the shower’”.

“Oh so you are fucking me again?” Steven asked as he put his armband back in his locker.

“Both.” Was all that Xabi said.

\----------------

Fernando didn’t want to be around the fire any more. He didn’t want to be around his friends, around alcohol, around anything. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to go to bed. He had promised Pepe that he would come out and try to enjoy himself, to get out of his own head for a couple of hours.

He was miserable, beyond despondent about the entire situation with Sergio. He loved him, but he didn’t trust him. He didn’t see how, after he found out that Sergio had slept with Iker of all people, that they could continue dating. How could he believe Sergio hadn’t slept with Iker since they have been together or not? How would he be sure that Sergio wasn’t lying to him when he said Fernando was the only one he was sleeping with? He hadn’t been honest about his past, about the amount of people he slept with and who he had fucked.

Fernando walked away from the fire and towards his cabin. He was done being social, done putting up a facade that he was alright. He wasn’t, and he just wanted for the summer to be over and done with. Being around Sergio during training and matches was hard. He didn’t know how he would get through the match against Germany in a couple of days.

As he walked he heard footsteps running towards him. Surprisingly he saw David Beckham coming towards him. Fernando stopped walking so that David had a chance to catch up to him.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, David put his hand on Fernando’s shoulder as he smiled at him. He was most certainly buzzed but not as drunk as he thought he would have gotten. When he saw Fernando walking away from the fire he felt a sudden urge to talk to him. Fernando didn’t step away from him, didn’t push his hand off of his shoulder and David took that as a good sign.

“Mind if we talk, Fernando?” David asked. Fernando glanced sideways at him as they began walking before he shrugged his shoulders. “So tell me, because Sergio hasn’t said much...” David trailed off hoping Fernando would fill him in more about what happened. Instead Fernando just sighed and watched the ground as they walked. “I am not saying that you breaking up with him was stupid or anything. I just want to know your reasoning besides him saying ‘because I am a slut’”. Fernando stopped walking and looked at David.

“He said that?” Fernando’s voice sounded sad and strained. David nodded. Fernando wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to David about the whole situation. He didn’t know if Iker even told David he had slept with Sergio. Fernando didn’t want to be the one that told him. David didn’t let Fernando remain silent for long before he continued on with the conversation without him.

“I am assuming it is because you found out about Iker and Sergio and now you feel like you can’t trust him? That you think Sergio has slept with him since you two started dating? And may I point out that when they were sleeping together you two weren’t together...” So David did know about Iker and Sergio. Fernando couldn’t wrap his head around why David didn’t seem to mind that Sergio had been with his boyfriend.

“You don’t seem to mind that they have fucked.” Fernando said under his breath. David smiled.

“Oh, Iker and I talked about it. He talked about Sergio constantly that summer. You left him a mess and well, Raul and Guti weren’t giving him what he needed. Iker didn’t want him going out and finding people in clubs anymore. Really, when it came down to it, it was just sex. It had nothing to do with them liking each other. I love Iker, he loves me. Sergio was a fucking mess. It made sense. And now, obviously, that has bitten all of us in the ass because you didn’t know. Iker told me last summer that before you two made up... he said that you had no idea about anything Sergio had done and definitely didn’t know about him. It put him in a bad position but he wasn’t about to be the one to tell you.”

“No, I understand. I just can’t...” Fernando sighed. “I am so angry with myself. I just say things. I broke up with him after I told him last summer that he was the one I wanted to be with right after Iker had told me that Sergio had fucked a bunch of people while we were apart. I just can’t get that out of my head. Iker is my captain but Sergio...”

“Don’t think about it like that. I know it is easier said than done but in all honesty I believe Iker when he says that they haven’t fucked since before last summer. No doubt in my mind. He even has told me how hard it has been for Sergio, being away from you, but that he never even went clubbing.” Fernando looked away from David, not wanting him to see tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He believed David. David and Iker were so open with each other. They actually talked about things. Fernando wished he and Sergio actually talked, actually hung out. He wished their relationship wasn’t based on sex. Relationship. He didn’t even have that anymore. He ruined everything, again.

“Then I am a fucking asshole.”

“I mean, you didn’t know if you could trust him-”

“He said he hadn’t slept with anyone but I am so jealous and petty that I didn’t believe him.”

“I am sure if you talk to him-”

“I can’t. It is too late. The things I said...” Fernando looked at David, a tear falling only a couple of inches before he wiped it away. “I can’t.”

Chapter 12

The problem with playing flashlight tag with a ton of people is the lack of flashlights. Only some had flashlights, so they did the freezing, whereas everyone else could unfreeze the frozen. If you had a flashlight and were frozen by someone else they could take your flashlight. It was more or less like a ‘every man for himself’ game but a lot of people paired up. Gerard Pique and Cesc Fabregas paired up and were collecting flashlights by the great hall. Cesc was in a tree, freezing people from up high, while Gerard gathered their flashlights on the ground then unfroze them once he had them. When they took Jamie Carragher’s flashlight he yelled that it wasn’t pokemon and they weren’t supposed to collect them all. Gerard’s retort was that he liked pokemon and asked if Jamie had a deck. Gerard didn’t unfreeze Jamie for a good ten minutes as he listed off all the cards he had, and doubles.

Sergio Ramos ran around with a flashlight but didn’t use it. Instead, he went around unfreezing as many people as possible with Iker and David. They did it over dramatically, rolling down hills and crawling on their stomachs so they wouldn’t be seen. There wasn’t much light because it was a new moon. They kept unfreezing Lionel Messi, he seemed to be having bad luck all around.

“You should learn to hide better.” Sergio said as he tapped Messi’s ankle. Messi sighed.

“I don’t know how they keep getting me.” He whispered as he ran off in the direction of Gerard and Cesc.

Sergio turned around to go off and find someone else when a flashlight shined on him. He groaned. Daniel Agger and Martin Skrtel came into view. When they saw it was him they laughed.

“Oh, Ramos. You got a flashlight?” They asked, knowing Sergio probably didn’t know what they said. Daniel waved his flashlight around. Sergio nodded, showing his. Martin tapped him, unfreezing him and grabbed Sergio’s flashlight.

“Thanks!” He said, smiling. Sergio stuck his tongue out then ran, tumbling to the ground on purpose, hiding himself. He needed to get his hands on another flashlight. He realized that he was alone, that he didn’t know where Iker or David went to. It didn’t bother him. He liked this game. It wasn’t a competition to him, it was having fun, keeping his mind off of everything. He was sure that others were taking it seriously but there were no teams, there was no way of winning unless you were counting how many times you got frozen or something. It was better than playing poker, again, or sitting around when it was so nice out. There was a cool breeze in the night air and it felt good compared to the sweltering days.

Sergio crawled on his stomach, just because he could, across the grass, towards a frozen body. He stopped when he realized who it was. Fernando. He got up off the ground and brushed himself off. He looked around, seeing no one. Fernando’s back was to him, he didn’t know that Sergio was there. He thought about leaving him there, thought about not unfreezing him. Sighing silently he tapped Fernando’s back, unfreezing him. Before Fernando even had a chance to turn around Sergio ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could, not looking back.

Fernando felt a tap on his back, relieved that someone unfroze him. When he turned around to see who it was his breath caught as he saw the back of Sergio running from him. Sergio unfroze him when he didn’t need to. He could have left him there. Fernando wanted to run after Sergio as he watched him fade into the darkness of the camp, but he didn’t. Instead he ran the opposite direction, in search of someone to freeze. He halfway wanted to go after Sergio and freeze him so that they could talk about what happened. He knew Sergio would play by the rules and not move. Or would he? It didn’t matter now, nothing did. The fact that Sergio unfroze him pulled at his heartstrings, made butterflies appear in his stomach.

He wondered if Sergio was going to the Brazil vs Netherlands game the following day and if he was, who he was going with. Fernando wished he was the one going with Sergio, wished he had never opened his mouth and definitely wished he was still with him. When Fernando shut his eyes all he saw was the vision of Sergio running from him and it hurt.

\--------------------------------------

Cristiano and Kaka made use of their time alone in the cabin while everyone was playing flashlight tag. They started out playing with everyone, but gave up after thirty minutes as soon as they lost their flashlights to Marcelo and Gonzalo Higuain.

When they got to the cabin Cristiano picked Kaka up from behind and swung him around the room once, happy to be alone. Things had been going so well between them, not just because they were doing more, but because it opened the floodgates of emotions that they had been holding back. To Cristiano it wasn’t merely about the fact that Kaka gave good head, or about how elated he was that he got to even touch the other boy, it was about the trust that came with it. It was about how Kaka made him feel, about how he made Kaka feel...loved. Every touch made an impact, every kiss meant more and more. Nothing was taken for granted and everything mattered.

As Cristiano set Kaka down, he noticed a look of pain ghost across Kaka’s face. When asked about it, Kaka brushed it off as nothing.

“Pulled a muscle running around in the dark, I think.” He whispered as he kissed Cristiano on the lips lightly, his arms clasped around Cristiano’s back.

“Are you sure? Do you need a patch? Or some icy hot?” Cristiano asked. Kaka laughed and shook his head.

“No, no. I don’t need anything. You are getting worked up over nothing.” He assured him. Cristiano smiled. Little did Cristiano know, but Kaka already had patches, already took pills, already used icy hot. His knee was killing him but he refused to tell anyone. He had to play tomorrow and he had to push through this. He didn’t want to disappoint his team by backing out now, not when they were so close to the cup.

Kaka led Cristiano over to his bed where they laid down, kissing lazily, their hands roaming freely over their bodies as their tongues danced in their mouths. It was soothing, the fact that Cristiano no longer had to wonder if he was pushing Kaka to do something he didn’t want to do, if he was going too far. Kaka loved being with Cristiano, loved the feeling of being near him and giving him what he wanted and needed. His mind was at peace about this one thing. What replaced his uncertainty about what they were doing was the fact that he knew that if he played tomorrow he might end up hurting himself more. Cristiano could tell that something was bothering Kaka, that his mind was preoccupied with other things.

“What’s on your mind?” Cristiano asked. Kaka shrugged, smiling.

“You.” Cristiano grinned at him, nuzzling against Kaka’s cheek.

“No, really.” He asked. Kaka sighed.

“Promise you won’t overreact?” Cristiano scoffed.

“When do I overreact?”

“Now. Always.” Kaka said, laughing, making his words as light hearted as possible. Cristiano’s smile faded, his hand was pressed against Kaka’s stomach as he leaned on him as they lay next to each other.

“Alright, I promise.”

“I hurt my knee.” Cristiano’s face became serious, Kaka bit his lip.

“You what? When? You can’t play tomorrow-”

“I am playing tomorrow, though. I decided-”

“What if you hurt yourself worse?”

“I am getting an injection before the game.”

“No.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Cris!” Kaka yelled. Cristiano shut his mouth, his temper mounting. “Don’t treat me like some child. You know how much this game means to me.”

“How long have you been playing injured?” Cristiano asked. Kaka looked away from him.

“Since the tournament started-” Cristiano sat up.

“Jesus-” Kaka glared at him. “Kaka, you can’t do this.”

“You can’t stop me.” He said, starting to get up. Cristiano stopped him by grabbing onto his arm.

“Alright, don’t get up, please.” Cristiano pleaded. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Neither do I.” Kaka said as he relaxed, staying on the bed. “I want to just be with you right now, I want to forget what is going on. I am stressed about tomorrow.” Cristiano smiled at Kaka, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

“What do you want me to do?” Cristiano asked. Kaka blushed, taking Cristiano’s hand in his.

“Can we just stay here? Like this?” Kaka asked. Cristiano smiled, nodding, and slid down next to him then captured Kaka’s lips with his. Kaka’s body relaxed as Cristiano climbed over him, straddling him as they made out, their hands roaming each others bodies freely. Eventually Cristiano’s hands found Kaka’s erection, rubbing against the fabric causing friction. Kaka moaned into Cristiano’s mouth as Cristiano pulled back the elastic band of Kaka’s shorts, freeing him. Kaka broke the kiss in order to watch as Cristiano’s hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking him. Kaka bit his lip as he watched as Cristiano scooted his body down, lowering his head towards Kaka’s erection. Kaka whimpered as Cristiano’s mouth engulfed him, sucking at his head. His head tilted back as he began to pant, shutting his eyes as his fists clenched around his shirt.

“Cris-” Was all that escaped his lips between baited breaths. He always worked himself up faster when Cristiano touched him, always came too fast. Taking a cue from Kaka’s mewing, Cristiano’s hand applied pressure to the base of Kaka’s cock, refusing him his climax. Kaka looked at Cristiano, his pupils blown. Cristiano would do anything for that look. For months he wondered what Kaka would look like while he was being blown, what he would look like when he blew Cristiano and now he did. He loved everything about it. He loved the sounds, the look in his eyes, the feel of his mouth around him, the way his lips wrapped around him...

“Want to finish, then you-”

“Yes, yes. I want that.” He said, nodding his head repeatedly, his hips rolling upwards into Cristiano’s hand. Cristiano took Kaka back into his mouth, his tongue flicking over his head as he took him in all the way, swallowing him whole as Kaka came. When Cristiano withdrew his mouth, Kaka sat up and pulled his shorts back up. Cristiano wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he got on his back then unbuttoned his jeans. Kaka helped pull his jeans down, revealing his hard cock.

His fingers grasped at it, stroking him slowly at first. Kaka liked to watch Cristiano’s abs move as he worked him, liked to see his reaction to everything he did. The first time his mouth touched Cristiano’s cock he was sure that he wouldn’t be good at it, was sure that Cristiano wouldn’t like what he was doing but by the way he reacted to him he was no longer timid about it.

He laid out in front of Cristiano, on his stomach and stretched his legs out so that his knee wasn’t hurting as much, as he wrapped his mouth around Cristiano. One hand ghosted across Cristiano’s stomach as the other twisted around his shaft. His head bobbed and his mouth sucked at him, relishing in the noises that Cristiano made as he brought him closer to his climax.

Cristiano’s fingers raked through Kaka’s hair as he watched his mouth wrap around his cock. His lips were red and puffy, debauched by him. Everything about Kaka radiated love in its purest form and yet there he was, giving him a mind melting blow job. As Kaka came up for air, Cristiano sat up, wanting to kiss him. Kaka sat up as well, his hand still wrapped around Cristiano’s shaft, twisting and pumping him as they kissed. Cristiano’s hands cupped Kaka’s face as their tongues danced until he came in Kaka’s hand. When they were all clean and back in eachother’s arms, clothed, Cristiano thought more about tomorrow and how much he didn’t want Kaka to play.

“Are you sure about tomorrow?” He asked. Kaka nodded against his chest, his arm lazily hung over Cristiano’s body.

“I need to play.” He said, his voice muffled against Cristiano’s shirt. Cristiano sighed.

“And your coach has no problem with you taking injections?” He asked. Kaka shrugged.

“He knew I did it before the last match.” Cristiano bit his lip. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Alright.”

\----------

During the match Cristiano was sitting with Pepe and Angel Di Maria, two of his closest friends at Real. Nearby Fernando Torres was in a group with David Villa, Pepe Reina, David Silva, Cesc Fabregas and Gerard Pique. Sergio was in a group with Iker, David Beckham, Alvaro Arbeloa, Steven Gerard and Xabi Alonso. Cristiano was nervous, knowing how much pain Kaka was in.

It didn’t take long for Brazil to score, only nine minutes by Cristiano’s watch. He could hear Steven Gerrard screaming for the Netherlands to equalize, he could hear Pepe Reina placing bets with Villa and Pique about the odds of Netherlands winning against Brazil. The only thing Cristiano was thinking about was Kaka as he watched him running after the ball. When Kaka almost scored, Cristiano was about to jump onto the field but Stekelenburg, the goalie, saved it even though it was shot into the right upper corner. Not to mention Fabiano’s blind back pass to Kaka was so amazing Cristiano had been sure that it was going in. A brace of two goals would have been perfect.

When the Netherlands equalized shouts of approval and boos were heard simultaneously in the stands. A corner for the Netherlands and a header from Sneijder makes it 2-1 and the crowd went wild. By the time the whistle rang Cristiano was by the locker rooms, waiting for Kaka to emerge after a shower.

When he did, he was limping. Kaka fell into Cristiano’s arms, his head buried between Cristiano’s neck and shoulder. Their arms wrapped around each other for comfort.

“This feels worse than when I got carded.” Kaka said, not letting go of Cristiano.

“What a shit call that was, fucking Drogba.” Cristiano said, trying to lighten the mood. Kaka laughed, backing away from the hug but leaving his arm around Cristiano’s shoulder as they started walking slowly. “How is your knee?”

“It hurts a lot.” He whispered. “I may have to go to the doctors once camp is over. I am not leaving early though. I want to watch the Semis and the Final.” He said. Cristiano nodded.

“I hope it isn’t serious.”

“Me too.”

\---------------

Jamie and Daniel Agger told cabin 1A about the reason Carlos Bocanegra infiltrated their cabin naked with American flag boxers on his head as he sang American folk songs at the top of his lungs. Naturally when cabin 3G told Carra and Daniel when the next round of dares was happening the rest of 1A wanted in as well.

It started out with a game of 8 a side, cabin versus cabin. The losers had to play bare arse, drop trow and had to let their asses be the targets of the winning side. Unfortunately for cabin 3G they did not have a goalie. 1A used a 2-3-2 formation: Iker; Sergio Ramos; Jamie Carragher; Thomas Mueller, Cesc Fabregas, David Silva; David Beckham, Nicklas Bendtner. 3G used a 3-3-2 with no goalie, hoping that they could defend well enough if Stevie moved back to defense which he had no problem in doing: Gerard Pique, Carlos Bocanegra, Steven Gerrard; Angel Di Maria, Xabi Alonso, Raul Meireles; Gonzalo Higuain, Lukas Podolski. Daniel Agger acted as referee, finding a whistle easily in the Denmark locker rooms. Steven and Iker were captains, doing a coin toss and everything. This was serious business, playing bare arse. No one expected an easy match. It would be two halves of twenty minutes full of tackles and yelling, runs and fast passing.

Daniel didn’t put up with dirty tackles, giving free kicks when he saw fit. He didn’t give two shits about Di Maria’s diving, ignoring it. This was war, a game that stood for dignity and triumph over another cabin. With no crowd to cheer them on, their voices carried easily across the field. Jamie Carragher belted out orders to Sergio who only shook his head and shrugged. They took to desperate hand motions, shouting at each other in their own languages, Iker trying to mediate but ending up yelling himself when Xabi sent Lukas a perfect pass and almost scored. Nicklas was the first to score when David Beckham sent him a cross so fast Gerard and Carlos could do nothing to stop it from happening, Stevie’s tackle came too late.

Raul Meireles equalized within minutes, volleying it into the corner, Iker never had a chance. Curses went flying everywhere. Right as the first half was coming to a close, Daniel had the whistle in his mouth, Xabi took a shot from his half, making it easily. He ran around, his hands in the air, until he was tackled by his bunkmates. Steven got to him first. He must have dashed towards him as soon as Xabi took the shot in order to get to him first. They piled on top of him as Daniel blew the whistle.

They had around seven minutes to catch their breath of talk tactics. Carlos decided to have a go at goalie, realizing that they needed someone with gloves on if they wanted to keep their lead. Steven thought it would be better if they moved to a 2-2-1-2 with Carlos in goal: Carlos; Gerard, Steven; Angel, Xabi; Raul; Pipita, Lukas. It gave Raul easier access to goal. Now that they had someone in goal they wanted to put more pressure on 1A’s back line, wanted more bodies up front to score a brace.

The second half was a blur. It was tackle after tackle, run after run, possession was hard to come by, hard to keep, for both teams. David Silva slipped past everyone and crossed to David Beckham, all he had to do was touch it and the ball was in. If anything it made Steven tackle harsher and made Xabi do the same. Pique was like a brick wall, stopping Nicklas in his tracks multiple times. The countdown started. Daniel shouted that there were five minutes left. This game couldn’t end in a draw, asses were quite literally on the line. 3G had problems getting possession between Cesc, Thomas, and Silva’s passing in the midfield. Once it was passed to David, the game was over. He kicked it flawessly, scoring a third goal for 1A. 3G scrambled, trying to equalize once more before the whistle was blown. It didn’t happen, though. Everyone of 3G lined up, slid their shorts down and leaned over, preparing themselves for their punishment.

Everyone on 1A had one chance to hit a target. Everyone hit at least someone. Xabi got hit by Cesc, but in the leg and not the ass. Raul got off easy, no one hit him at all, the same with Lukas. Steven got hit by David Beckham, Carlos got it in the back by Nicklas. Pipita and Angel were hit by Thomas and Sergio. Gerard got it by Iker, causing a loud smack. 3G limped back to their cabin, grumbling about how Daniel was biased. Daniel red carded them all with a grin on his face. He liked holding the card up in front of all of their faces.

As far as dares went, though, nothing got the most laughs like when Gerard dared Lukas to steal a mascot that he found in a storage closet in the great hall. Lukas returned with it, but then dared David Silva to go find anyone and scare them. The “anyone” turned out to be Alvaro Arbeloa and Raul Albiol who were playing video games and had not been paying the least bit of attention. Gerard and Daniel went with him, Daniel took photographic evidence with his camera and sent it to everyone at camp immediately.

Angel was dared to, while at training with Argentina, call Messi Frodo and ask him where Samwise and the other hobbits were because he was supposed to be on his way to Mordor. Gonzalo was the witness. Messi only shook his head and said “like I haven’t heard that one before.” Which only made Pipita crack up more. Angel was out for blood for his dare. But his dares were not over when Xabi dared him to drink a concoction of things he found in the kitchens. Everyone from the two cabins gathered around the table as Xabi sat the clear glass full of brown liquid down in front of Angel. His nose wrinkled up, the smell was putrid.

“I refuse.” Angel spat as he pushed it away from him. Xabi slid it back.

“No refusing.”

“What all is in it?” Steven asked. Xabi grinned.

“Not until after he drinks it.” Angel took the cup in his hand and began swallowing it. Disgusting schoolboy dare.

“Soda, mustard, relish, pepper juice, A1 sauce, hot sauce, milk, and a mint.” Everyone made a face, except David who only nodded.

“A mint. Nice touch.”

David dared Iker to do his “hidden talent” in front of everyone. Iker glared at David as he lifted his shirt and rolled his stomach. Sergio cracked up, laughing everywhere as he hit is hand against the table. As retribution Sergio and Carlos were to steal a canoe and put it on top of a cabin. As it turned out, canoes were hard to get on top of cabins and Carlos ended up tripped over himself somehow. In the end it took Sergio, a limping Carlos, Steven, and Daniel to get it on the roof.

Daniel dared Thomas to run around naked a la Carlos last time, only this time he had to go into a cabin and smack as many people’s asses as he could before they kicked him out. When Thomas returned from 4F with Steven and Carra as witnesses, Thomas dared Daniel to kiss Nicklas Bendtner. Daniel looked like he was going to refuse but in the end he just grabbed Nicklas’s face and planted one on him before Nicklas even had the chance to fight back.

“Can we stop with the gay shit?” Jamie said, laughing and shaking his head.

“Please.” Daniel said as he punched Thomas in the arm.

“You’re the one that wanted me naked.”

Chapter 13  
Spain versus Germany was a tough game. It was back and forth, the game was up in the air well into the second half. Everything changed once Puyol scored. Game set and match, it felt like. The tension lifted as Germany attempted to equalize in the small window left but to no avail. It was no use. Once that ball was in the net the game was done.

When the match was through a lot of the crowd rushed the pitch, wanting to congratulate Spain’s FIFA camp team for their win. David Beckham was no exception, finding Iker in the crowd, zoning in on him, prying him from his team mates. They embraced easily, everyone on the pitch was. Iker looked over and saw Sergio with his arms around two Argentineans, his brow furrowed. Iker hadn’t asked Sergio if he had found someone to fill that void he knew was engulfing him. Knowing Sergio, he had. Sergio caught Iker’s eye and dropped his arms, coming over to his captain.

Not caring that David and Iker were hugging, Sergio wrapped his arms around them and gave them both kisses on the cheek.

“Good game, Iker.”

“You too, nene.” Iker said as he kissed his cheek back.

“You two were brilliant.” David said, his arm slipping around both of their backs. Sergio’s eyes flicked towards Fernando who was celebrating with Xabi, Alvaro and Raul Albiol. Their eyes met only for a moment. Fernando bit his lip, Sergio looked away and said his thanks to David as they walked towards the locker rooms. “I will wait out here, yeah?” David asked as Iker and Sergio walked in to take a quick shower and change.

The plan for the night was a club. There was one in the closest town and the final wasn’t for another week. Almost everyone was given a pass to leave camp if they wanted. It was barely late afternoon and they had hours yet until that party started. They may not be allowed alcohol on the premises but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get their hands on it elsewhere. David and Iker had fake IDs, as did Sergio. Sergio had his for years already, using it to get into clubs in Madrid. There was no reason it couldn’t be used in Italy.

When Iker and Sergio emerged most of the crowd had dissipated, heading towards the dinning halls for dinner. Sergio couldn’t help but look around. Fernando hadn’t come into the locker rooms, from what he saw, not that he was looking. On the pitch their relationship was normal. It was easy, feeding Fernando balls when he made a run up wide on the right, Fernando was always there. Sergio could sense Fernando’s frustration at not scoring, about how mad he was at Pedro for not passing that ball. Sergio wondered that, if they were still together, if that had any bearing at all on Fernando’s performance as a striker. He didn’t have much time to ponder it before Fernando rounded a corner, phone in hand. That explains why he wasn’t in the locker rooms. Their eyes met once more and Sergio turned away, following David and Iker to the dinning hall.

Fernando was gripping his phone so tight he swore he almost broke it. Talking to his older brother about his frustrations was not helping. He wasn’t connecting, he couldn’t concentrate. When he looked down the field, there was Sergio. It was never ending agony, seeing him in training and in matches. It was like a knife was twisting in his gut, his mistake was clear: he said too much before he thought it through. His jealousy got in the way, it overcame him. He fucked him then dumped him. If Sergio wasn’t scarred before, he was now. Fernando didn’t think about if Sergio had found someone at camp. He didn’t think about the fact that Sergio was inseparable from David and Iker. Flashbacks to Raul and Guti would plague his mind if he did that. After his talk with David, he was positive that was not happening. He needed to trust David.

Not that it mattered, in the end. It wasn’t as if he had a chance. He ripped out Sergio’s heart and stomped on it repeatedly. His relationship with his captain was strained. No one knew what was going on, he didn’t think, except Sergio, Iker, Pepe and him. Pepe was beyond supportive, always inviting him out, not letting him stay in and sulk. No one seemed to ask why he stopped coming to poker games, though. Or at least, they hadn’t asked him. He hadn’t asked Pepe if anyone had asked why. After all, some of his LFC team mates were in 1A with Sergio. Nothing was how it should be, and he was to blame.

He and Sergio weren’t together when he slept around. He was the one that hadn’t called. He was the one that cheated, he was the one that caused this rift. There was no sound reason for Sergio to even want him back. As Fernando showered he closed his eyes. When he did so all he saw was Sergio running away from him in the dark, Sergio turning his back on him only minutes before. Sergio’s figure disappearing into the darkness right before his eyes, as if he had never been there to begin with.

\-------------------

The club was packed with footballers and locals. As it turned out, they hadn’t been carding anyone. They didn’t care as long as you paid your way in and paid for alcohol. People with no IDs were called and told to get up to the city stat, that they had found the jack pot. Not the smartest move on Spain’s part, but they had plenty of time to recover. It didn’t matter though, the Netherland’s team was out as well.

The music was loud, the bar was busy, and everyone was having a blast. The clubs was huge, there were different floors. There was the club dance floor, karaoke, billiards and a bar. For most teams, the stress of the summer was behind them. All that was left was one final game. All the teams still trained, there were friendlies happening between teams daily to keep the campers busy. The final was on the last day of camp. It would be bittersweet, the victory. It meant the summer was coming to an end, that friends would be parting for the last time. Most of the Spain team were seniors and would be going to college. The years of the FIFA summer camps were coming to an end and they might as well party together while they had the chance.

Pepe was going shot for shot with David Villa. Everyone was positive David would pass out first, but he held his own. Jamie Carragher was dancing with a beer in his hand, not a care in the world. Steven, Martin, Daniel and Xabi were playing a game of billiards. David and Iker joined Sergio on the dance floor, not unintentionally keeping an eye on him. They knew that he could slip between their fingers in a moments notice with one of the locals. What they hadn’t thought of was Sergio and a fellow footballer. Zlatan Ibrahimovic had moved in without them realizing it. Sergio was two sheets to the wind, easily hanging on those around him as they moved to the music. Zlatan slipped in easily, whispering god knows what into Sergio’s ear. David had looked away for only a moment while Iker was off getting the next round. All David saw as they disappeared was Zlatan’s arm around Sergio’s shoulder and Sergio’s hand in Zlatan’s back pocket. David’s eyes searched the crowd, looking for Iker, Pepe, anyone.

Fernando saw it happen. He saw Zlatan take a shot at the bar and slink up to Sergio. Fernando admitted that he had been watching Sergio dance. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Sergio was oblivious to his surroundings, soaking up the music and the feel of bodies moving against him as they danced. When Zlatan slithered up to Sergio, Fernando almost charged at him right then and there, remembering the words that Zlatan had uttered in the cabin weeks prior. Those words were the ones that he pushed him over the edge, the words that had shattered his very being. Seeing Zlatan touch Sergio gingerly, flirting with him, made Fernando’s stomach churn. When he watched them walk out of the crowd, when he saw where Sergio’s hand was he wanted to punch a wall. If he hadn’t opened his mouth this wouldn’t be happening. Sergio had been his and he had been Sergio’s. He had what he wanted and he threw it away because of insecurities that had eaten at him for so long. Insecurities that hadn’t needed to be there because Sergio hadn’t cheated on him, hadn’t done anything but be good to him. At night all Fernando could think about was the last time they fucked, or any time they did it when Fernando was upset, he tore into Sergio and all Sergio did in return was give him a tender touch. Sergio was all comfort and he... he was a monster towards him.

It gutted him, thinking about how horrible he had been. He didn’t deserve Sergio. But neither did Zlatan. Fernando seethed at the thought of them in a bathroom, in the alley, against a wall. Fernando finished his drink, slammed it down on the bar and set off after them. He had to go through the crowd, dodging past everyone. An arm caught his, spinning him around. It was David.

“Fernando-”

“It can’t be him.” Fernando spat, yanking his arm. David shook his head.

“I am not stopping you, I just want you to realize how much Sergio has had to drink.” David said, pushing on Fernando’s back and sending him towards the door. Fernando gave David a nod and swerved through the crowd, pushing past everyone. He needed to find them. It shouldn’t be hard, they were both tall. He checked the bathroom first, kicking open the stalls. No one he knew was in there, except David Villa and David Silva. Villa’s head was close to the toilet. Pepe had won the shot for shot. Fernando apologized to Silva for scaring the living daylights out of him as he kicked in the stall. Fernando ran out of the bathroom, towards the back door. He pushed the heavy door open. There was a bouncer.

“Did you see a really tall guy leave, with a big ass nose... with a guy in a ponytail?” He asked, hoping the bouncer knew English. The bouncer shrugged. Fernando grunted and ran down the steps of the fire exit. He didn’t have to go far. There they were, Sergio pinned against the brick wall, Zlatan’s hands all over him. Fernando walked over and body slammed him, knocking him off of Sergio. It happened fast, Zlatan was shocked at the shove but recovered quickly. Sergio grasped at Fernando’s arm, his eyes wide with confusion. His pupils were blown, glazed from alcohol. Zlatan came at Fernando, throwing a punch. He ducked and countered, hitting him in the nose, then the gut, sending him to the ground.

“Get the fuck off him, wanker.” Fernando shouted.

“What the fuck, Torres?” He shouted as he stood up, towering over Fernando.

“Stay away from him.” Fernando sneered. Sergio was silent, his arm still on Fernando’s.

“Why, he just said-”

“I don’t care what he just told you, you aren’t getting anything from him.”

“Oh, and you’re just going to speak for him then?” He spat in his face, reaching out and cupping Sergio. Sergio swat his hand away and pushed himself off the wall.

“Don’t touch me.” He said, still holding onto Fernando’s arm. Zlatan sneered.

“You just said you were a sure thing.” He said. “Fucking tease.” Sergio shrugged.

“It’s not like I am a whore. You didn’t lose any money.” He spat. Fernando’s gut clenched at hearing Sergio talk like that about himself. Zlatan stalked off, huffing and puffing the entire way back into the club. Fernando looked to Sergio, he dropped his hand, he was looking at the ground not meeting Fernando’s gaze. “Why did you do that, Fer?” He asked, his hands in his pockets, his body guarded.

“I couldn’t-” Fernando sighed. “Serge, can you look at me please.” Sergio’s eyes met his. “I couldn’t see you walk off with him.”

“Why?” Fernando bit his lip. Sergio’s eyes were like daggers.

“Because that day, I was upset because he was talking about you in the cabin with Cristiano.” Fernando said, desperately. “He said how he bet you gave good head and how he heard you would bend over for anyone.”

“Well according to you, he wasn’t lying.” Sergio said accusatorily. Fernando shook his head.

“No, no. I was wrong. You didn’t do anything.” Tears were forming in Sergio’s eyes, he looked away again. “I fucked up so bad, Sergio. I was the one who cheated. You didn’t. I was the one that pushed you away.”

“Stop, Fer.” He said, his voice shaking.

“You were amazing to me and I treated you like shit.” Fernando couldn’t stop talking. Tears were falling down his face as he poured his emotions out. “You never treated me that way, you always gave me everything. I used you. I didn’t mean it, I swear.” Sergio whipped at his eyes, sniffling back his emotions. He was too drunk for this. The door to the club opened and Pepe, Iker and David came stumbling out. They stopped when they saw Sergio and Fernando standing there.

“Oh good, you found him.” David said. Pepe grabbed onto David before he started walking down the stairs, pulling him back into the club.

“Let’s just wait inside.” He said. Iker followed them, turning to look at them one more time before the door closed back. There was silence. Fernando suddenly felt foolish. He felt like he hadn’t accomplished anything. Sergio wasn’t looking at him again. Sergio cleared his throat. Fernando looked at him. Sergio’s face shown confusion, his thoughts were muddled by drink.

“I, I don’t think I can do this right now.” He said meekly. Fernando’s heart sank, he nodded.

“I understand. I wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about me right now either.”

“No, no that isn’t it at all.” Sergio said, pushing off the wall and walking unbearably close to Fernando. Fernando could feel Sergio breathing against his skin. “I want you right now, but I know I would regret it in the morning.” He said. “I haven’t fucked anyone since we broke up. And I am not giving in right now. I wasn’t going to fuck him.” Sergio said. Fernando’s eyes were lidded, heavy from having Sergio so close to him. His mind was fuzzy, his thoughts were muddled and thick with sex. Sergio oozed it from every pore, especially right now. It was intoxicating on its own. Having him so close to him was torture.

“You didn’t?” Fernando asked. Sergio shook his head.

“No. I didn’t. It wouldn’t have been with you and that is what I wanted.” A tear fell down Fernando’s face, Sergio kissed it. Fernando gasped at the touch, the kiss that spoke a thousand words. It was like running face first into a waterfall. His lips burnt a whole through him as his tear disappeared. “But I am not getting back with you tonight.” He said, fingers ghosting across Fernando’s stomach. Sergio walked up the stairs and back into the club. Fernando didn’t know what to do. It was like a barrier had been broken down between them, a door had opened, communication was restored. But at the same time he didn’t feel as if anything was really resolved. He stayed outside for a while after Sergio went back inside. He had to clear his head and being in there would do nothing for him now.   
\-------------------------------------

When they made it back to camp in a cab with Sergio and Cesc, David and Iker opted to walk around the camp instead of heading in for the night. More than buzzed, they stumbled onto the pitch that Iker had played on earlier that day. Their hands were everywhere, grabbing and pawing at each other in their drunken stupor. Their lips crashed together violently as they tumbled to the ground, frantic to be skin to skin. The lights were off and only the moon gave them sight. Even then, its crescent shape did little for them. There was no need to see as they ripped at each others’ clothes, doing away with shirts and pants. Not caring, Iker tossed his shoes away.

Crawling across the grass to where David lay on his back, Iker straddled him, leaning down and capturing his mouth. Touch meant everything, their heads buzzing and their hands deftly roaming over sinewy muscle. Iker nipped at David’s adam’s apple as his mouth trailed down his body, wanting nothing more than to taste him. David had other plans, and those plans were wrestling. Rolling over, he pinned Iker to the ground, barely grappling for dominance. David laughed, throwing his hands in the air as Iker held onto his waist, perfectly content by being on his back with David sitting on his stomach. Iker’s hands roamed to David’s ass, his finger ghosting over his hole. David bit his lip, rolling his hips back against Iker’s finger. Iker retracted it, putting it in his mouth and slicking it up. David’s ass opened for him, letting him in easily from their previous fuck earlier in the day. It didn’t take long before David was fucking himself on three of Iker’s fingers, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend underneath him.

Iker withdrew his fingers, letting David grab onto his cock and move into him. David leaned back, his hands on the ground behind him and his feet planted firmly on the ground by Iker’s chest, moving up and down and controlling the pace as they fucked. David’s head flew back as Iker’s cock glided across his prostate, making him scream. He moved again and again the same way, wanting to feel that rush that overcame his body every time he hit that spot.

Iker came in him, unable to control himself, unaware of how close he was. David rolled off of him, standing up in front of him, tugging on his neglected cock. Iker sat up, taking him into his mouth and working him with his tongue until he came. When he did, he swallowed all of him willingly, knowing that their time together was quickly running out as the end of camp loomed close in the distance.

They lay in the grass looking at the stars for what seemed like hours to then but was really only minutes before they decided showers were in order, silently pulling on clothes.

“Where are my shoes?” Iker asked. David laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You threw them.” He said, grinning. “I bet we won’t find them tonight. Let’s look in the morning.” He said as he helped gather Iker’s strewn socks. Iker grunted.

“I would throw my shoes.”

“You would. It’s why I love you.”

“That is not why you love me at all.” Iker slurred slightly, hugging David as he walked barefoot to their cabin.

 

Chapter 14

Xabi felt intimidated. His stomach was in knots and he was sweating up a storm and the hearing hadn’t even started yet. He was zoned out, staring ahead of him. The tie around his neck was claustrophobic, his palms were sweaty from nerves. His bottom lip was raw from his teeth gnawing at it all morning. Instead of thinking, he concentrated on breathing in and out. He had to make sure he kept breathing. As they walked into the courtroom he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Cobb standing next to his lawyer. Xabi averted his eyes, instead finding Steven in the small crowd that turned out. Next to him was Jamie and Daniel. All of them had ties and jackets on. He felt like he was at a funeral. He felt like at any moment he could die and since everyone was already dressed up for it, they could just go ahead and have the funeral right then and there.

Xabi felt like a zombie as he took his oath, swearing to speak only the truth. Why would he lie? He wasn’t the one in trouble. He refused to look at Cobb, instead he talked to the judge.

“How did the meeting start?” Was one of the questions that was asked to him. Xabi bit his lip and looked at Steven who nodded his head.

“I was called to his office during school one day because the day before I was with my boyfriend in the locker room, and he saw us.” The judge looked to Cobb.

“Is this true?” He asked. Cobb sighed.

“Yes, my Lord.” He stated. Xabi’s eyes filled with tears from hearing his voice. He promised himself he wasn’t going to cry. They had only just started and he was already breaking down. Someone handed him a tissue. He took it but didn’t touch it to his eyes. Instead he sniffed and looked at the judge.

“And what happened during that first meeting?” Xabi let out a shuddering sigh.

“The first meeting he made me... give him a blow job.” He said the last bit quickly, it tumbled out of his mouth like word vomit, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“How did he talk you into it?” Xabi felt weak. How could he have let him do that to him? All eyes were on him. He couldn’t describe how Cobb made him feel, how helpless he had been in that office. His hell.

“He threatened my boyfriend’s spot on the team, his captaincy, he threatened that he would tell my parents what I was doing with him. I was afraid they would send me back to Spain.” He said, looking at his hands. “I really thought those things were a big deal at the time.” He added. The judge nodded. Xabi glanced up at Cobb who was smirking at him. He looked away immediately.

He had to go through everything. Most of the meetings he had in Cobb’s office were a blur, not knowing which happened why or how many times it happened to him. He talked about skipping classes that Cobb hadn’t called him out of, about not going to practice at the end, about how Cobb had forced him into his car, about how he threw away his phone, about how he cut him. A picture of his scar was shown to the judge. What seemed like hours later, Xabi stepped down and it was Daniel Agger’s turn to testify with his evidence: his phone.

“That was quick thinking on your part.” The judge said, just before the audio was played. Daniel nodded.

“Well when Steven told Martin and I to wait outside I just had the feeling that it would come in handy. At that point we had just heard about what happened. We had no idea. I know I was in shock but I wanted something to happen, I didn’t care about being on the team at that point. I was going with Stevie and Carra to that office.” He said, looking at Cobb. “And I am glad I got it on audio.” Cobb sneered at him.

They played the tape out for everyone. Xabi was looking at the judge the entire time, gauging his reaction to it. It was embarrassing, hearing everything that Cobb was saying about him to Steven. Hearing how the words effected Steven. Knowing that Jamie had punched Cobb, Daniel too. Knowing that Steven fell to the floor. Before it was finished, the judge brought his gavel down, he had made his decision.

Xabi held his breath as he and Cobb both stood. He felt like none of it was real, as if he was dreaming. He had plenty of dreams about this moment, but most of them were nightmares in which Cobb somehow got away, somehow got to him. He felt like at any moment he would wake up and it would be the previous year and he would still be in hell, like he would wake up and be in Cobb’s office.

When the words ‘guilty’ escaped the judge’s lips Xabi felt like he was going to fall back into his chair. He heard Steven and Carra shout their approval, he felt his lawyer’s arms around him as the sentence was read. Six years without parole. He looked over at him, the man that made his life a living hell for a school year. Cobb licked his lips at him as they handcuffed him. Xabi closed his eyes. Even now, he felt a chill go down his spine. Cobb had no right to look at him like that. Xabi felt naked, felt exposed, with Cobb looking at him like that. Like he owned him. Xabi never wanted to see him again.

He felt Steven’s arms around him, gripping him from behind.

“It’s over lad, you’re free.” He said as he kissed Xabi’s neck. Xabi leaned back against Steven, his body giving into the stress that the day brought. He felt weak. He realized he hadn’t eaten since before his flight the day before. “Alright, Xab?” Steven asked him. Xabi shook his head, turning around.

“I am overwhelmed and Stevie, I didn’t eat. I need to eat.” He said as Jamie walked up to them, his face beaming. Steven nodded.

“Alright lad, we can eat.” He said. Xabi sat down.

“We going to eat?” Jamie asked, his smile refusing to fade. “We should go to the best place in town, that’s what I think.” Daniel laughed as he walked over.

“I am up for food. I am starving.” Xabi was quiet, sitting in his chair as he watched Cobb being walked out of the courtroom by police men. Steven watched him carefully.

“Yeah, Carra. You pick the place.” Steven said, not caring where they went. Steven’s hand found its way to Xabi’s shoulder, squeezing it. Xabi snapped out of it and looked up at him. “You sure you are up for going out?” He asked him. Xabi nodded.

“I just really need to eat.” He said.

\----------

 

As soon as they were out of the building Daniel texted Martin and told him to skive off school to come meet them for lunch. The hearing hadn’t even lasted into the afternoon. Martin texted Daniel back with news that both he and Pepe would both be joining the group for lunch.

They piled into a booth, their ties all loosened and their jackets disposed of. Drinks were ordered, as well as appetizers. Xabi almost drank his entire glass of soda as soon as he got it. He felt nauseous and in the back of his mind all he could think about was the fact that he could lose his spot on the Real team if he lost any weight. He had dropped ten pounds since he found out that Steven told everyone and that he was going to have to testify. The doctor understood the reasoning behind it all, especially now that Xabi had to go to a therapist on top of everything else. That still didn’t mean that the doctor would wave him off and say he could still play even if he was underweight.

Steven was sitting next to Xabi and even though he felt relieved and happy at the sentence of Cobb, Xabi’s demeanor made him subdued. Something was nagging at him when he should be happy. Steven’s arm snaked around Xabi protectively as they sat, his hand resting on Xabi’s hip. It reminded him of the time, before they were dating, when they were at the pub and crammed into a booth. Xabi and he were different then, not plagued with nightmares in the form of their coach. They were at the same school and only had to worry about winning games and keeping Steven’s grades enough so that he was able to stay on the team.

Xabi’s hand found Steven’s under the table. Having him near was a blessing and a curse at the same time. He was sure that if Steven wasn’t present earlier he wouldn’t have been able to testify. The fact that they didn’t have to hide how they felt around their friends was a weight off of his shoulders. But at the same time, having Steven’s arm around him right now, especially since they didn’t have sex last night, his body was on fire. When their food arrived Steven released his grip on Xabi’s side and he immediately missed his touch. Xabi felt deprived of what he wanted most. He didn’t want food, he wanted Steven.

He thought again about his doctors, about the trial, about his starting spot for Real. He ate almost all of his food, only stopping because his stomach started to protest. He didn’t want to make himself sick.

“So, Xabi, how long are you in town for?” Martin asked. Xabi shrugged.

“I have to go back to school. We were unsure about how long the trial would take. I called my parents and they were going to call back once they booked a flight. It is all up to them.” Xabi said. He hoped his parents would let him stay for a few days so he could be with Steven. But he knew that they wouldn’t want him to miss school more than he had to.

“It is Wednesday now, they should let you stay the weekend!” Daniel said. Xabi shrugged.

“I would love that but I do not think that is what will happen.” Steven was quiet throughout the conversation and Xabi knew that it was because Steven didn’t really get along well with his family. As if on cue, his parents called. Xabi answered, in Spanish. When he hung up his shoulders were slumped. Steven looked at him expectantly.

“Are you leaving tonight?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, not tonight. The morning.” He said, his voice soft and low. Steven nodded, not saying anything else but letting his hand travel back to Xabi’s waist. Xabi looked up at his friends expectantly. “So I guess we will just have to make the most of today.” He said, smiling. Daniel and Jamie nodded in agreement.

Steven wanted to be alone with Xabi. He wanted him against a wall, he wanted him on his bed, he wanted him in the car, in the shower, in the backyard, on the floor... The morning. He only had until the morning. Everything went so fast. He now wished the trial was still going on, he wanted more time. It would be ages before he saw Xabi again. Xabi just implied that they were going to spend the afternoon and evening with everyone, but they had the night before. A small pang of possession came over Steven, only for a moment. He wanted Xabi to himself. He regretted his thoughts almost immediately. It wasn’t fair to the others. Xabi’s face turned towards his, his lips close to his ear.

“I still want those three times you promised me.” He whispered. Steven smiled.

“I promise.” Steven said, his voice not trying to be quiet.  
\--------------------

 

When Steven and Xabi got to Steven’s house his parents were still at work and his sister still at after school care. Steven took off his tie and hung it over his shoulder, glad to be rid of it. They walked up the stairs and into Steven’s room, closing the door behind them.

“I can’t believe it is over.” Xabi said as he stripped off his pants and collared shirt, leaving him in boxer briefs and an undershirt. Steven’s eyes raked over him as he nodded. Xabi feigned to grab new clothes but Steven grabbed him around the waist and threw him onto the bed playfully.

“Don’t even think about getting dressed, you.” He said as he planted a kiss to Xabi’s cheek then neck then got off the bed to strip his own clothes off. Xabi laughed. “And I am glad it is over, he deserved what he got.” Steven said as he threw his clothes haplessly onto the floor, not caring where they landed. Steven climbed on top of Xabi, straddling him and making Xabi hum with happiness.

“I need you.” Xabi whispered, his hands grasping at Steven’s thighs. Steven bit his lip as he brought his hand over Xabi’s crotch, rubbing against the fabric.

“I know lad, we are getting there.” He said as Xabi’s hips rolled upwards. “Are you sure, though? You are in the right state?” Steven wanted Xabi so badly, but he didn’t want to use him. He didn’t want Xabi to be using him either, to forget or as an escape. Xabi nodded.

“You promised.” He said, his fingers raking against Steven’s thighs. Steven nodded.

“I know I did, Xab.” Xabi sat up, cupping Steven’s face with his hands and kissing him.

“So, I want you.” He said as his fingers slipped past the fabric of Steven’s boxers and grabbed his erection. Steven moaned into his mouth. Steven pulled Xabi’s shirt over his head as Xabi jacked him off, his wrist twisting and pumping him hard. “I have an idea.” Xabi said, his voice raspy.

“What, lad?” Steven asked, licking his lips as he watched Xabi smirk.

“Stand at the edge of the bed for me.” Xabi said. Steven nodded and got off of Xabi’s lap, taking his boxers off as he stood at the foot of the bed. Kneeling back on his feet, Xabi sat by the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Steven’s hips. He took Steven’ into his mouth, licking at the head, humming as he did so. Steven’s head tilted back as he let out a moan, his fingers raking through Xabi’s hair. Then, Xabi withdrew his mouth, laying down on his back, his hands sliding down to Steven’s thighs.

“What are you doing, you? Steven said, laughing.

“Blowing you upside down.” Xabi said, smirking. Steven groaned as Xabi took him back into his mouth, sliding his cock in all the way until it hit the back of his throat.

“Oh fuck me, Xab. This is just...your fucking mouth.” He said as he thrust his hips forward, fucking Xabi’s mouth. Xabi relaxed his jaw, letting Steven take the lead.

The noises Xabi’s mouth was making was pushing Steven over the edge, loving the feeling as he hit the back of Xabi’s throat repeatedly and knowing that Xabi liked it, that he wanted it. Steven pulled back. As he did so he looked down at Xabi, his mouth looked red, debauched, and thoroughly fucked. Steven’s thumb found its way into Xabi’s mouth. He let Xabi’s tongue twirl around it, sending shivers down his spine. Xabi was still wearing his boxer briefs and his erection was clearly evident.

“What do you want, Xab?” Steven asked. Xabi hummed, Steven’s thumb was still in his mouth. He let it go with a pop.

“I want your mouth on me.” He said, his hands cupping himself through his briefs. Steven bit his lip as he watched him. Steven grabbed his bag underneath his bed, getting the lube and a condom out of it. “I want-”

Steven yanked Xabi’s briefs off of him. “Fuck.” Xabi spat as Steven sprawled out onto the bed and spread Xabi’s legs wide and wet his entrance with his tongue, ignoring his throbbing cock. “Fuck Stevie, yes. That is what I want.” He said as Steven’s tongue probed him, opening him. Xabi grabbed a hold of his erection, slowly pumping it as his toes curled as a reaction to Steven’s mouth on him. Xabi whimpered as Steven added a finger in along with his tongue, taking his time opening him up for him. “You talk about loving my mouth, Jesus Christ.” Steven laughed against Xabi’s entrance as Xabi squirmed against him.

“Impatient?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, yanking on his cock.

“Very.” Steven sat up and put on the condom, slicking it up with lube.

“Alright lad.” Steven said as he lined himself up, then pushed against him. Xabi’s body welcomed him, opening up for him as he thrust his hips forward. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He hissed. Xabi whimpered, nodding his head.

“Yes, keep going Stevie.” He said, his eyes shut tight. Steven did as he was told, leaning down and kissing Xabi softly on the lips as he slowly moved in and out, his hips rolling. Xabi’s ankles linked around Steven’s, letting Steven bear down onto Xabi, his cock trapped between their stomachs. Xabi gently placed kisses along Steven’s collarbone and neck, his chin, his cheeks, his lips. Steven didn’t pick up the pace, wanting to keep the momentum slow and drawn out as he hit Xabi’s prostate. Xabi whimpered the first time he hit it, and when he did it again he moaned. The third time he thrust against it, Xabi screamed with pleasure, the slow thrust making it feel all the more electric as if the pressure was building up.

Steven withdrew from Xabi, grabbed a hold of his torso and scooted him to the end of the bed, his shoulders hanging over the edge. He reentered him and pushed Xabi’s arms over his head so that they were hanging off the bed. Xabi let his body go limp, letting the blood rush to his head as Steven began thrusting into him once more. His body tingled all over, making him feel light headed and thoroughly fucked. With every thrust he moaned, not wanting it to end, the feeling of Steven inside of him like this. He couldn’t believe of amazing it felt, how close to coming he was just by his body halfway hanging off the bed.

“Stevie, fuck.” He shouted as he came against their chests. Steven wasn’t done though, not quite.

“Alright lad, I want to flip you over.” Steven said, his voice gruff. Xabi nodded as Steven pulled out of him, his chest heaving. Xabi rolled over and got off the bed. Steven sat at the edge of the bed. “Sit on me, your back against my chest, Xab.” He said. Xabi did as he asked, Steven reentered him once more. Grabbing onto Xabi’s legs and making him kneel as he straddled him, Steven pushed on Xabi’s back. “Hands on the floor, you.” He said. Xabi gasped as he did it, bringing his knees to the edge of the bed and dropping his hands onto the floor for leverage. He felt unbelievably full, Steven moved only a small amount before Xabi started grinding back against him. The angle alone made Xabi moan Steven’s name repeatedly. He needed this, he needed all of it. The moment was perfect, the feeling of ecstasy washed over him as he rode Steven, the blood still rushing to his head. It didn’t take Steven long to come, the pressure was so immense with the change of angle. When he pulled out Xabi rolled onto the ground, spent. The look on his face said everything, he was quite thoroughly fucked and couldn’t be happier.

Steven grinned.

“Are you going to fall asleep on the floor?” He asked. Xabi closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m not moving.” Steven laughed, tossing a blanket onto the floor.

“Alright, at least roll over on to this.” He said. Xabi rolled onto his back, his eyes still closed. Steven kneeled next to him and leaned over, licking the come off of his chest. “You made a fucking mess.”

“You love my mess.” Xabi hummed. Steven chuckled as he grabbed a tissue and whipped himself off.

“That is round one of three down.” Steven said as he curled up next to Xabi. Xabi opened his eyes.

“I thought that would count as two.”

“No, that was just one.” Steven said as he captured his lips with his. Xabi made a noise. “I thought you would like that.”

Chapter 15

A massive headache. A massive headache and the smell of alcohol, and a phone buzzing. Sergio Ramos woke up by his phone buzzing in his pocket. His head throbbing, nauseous, he dug it out of his pocket to see who was ringing him. It was light out, he knew that much because he didn’t even want to open his eyes. He decided against looking to see who it was, he just hit send.

“Yes?” He croaked out, his voice too loud for his head.

“I need to talk to you.” A familiar voice told him. He hit the volume button on his phone. The voice was practically yelling at him and he didn’t appreciate it at all.

“Fine.” He mumbled.

“Can I come now?”

“I don’t care.” He said as he hit end. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, he was on top of his covers. He didn’t move. His thoughts were fuzzy, as well as his memory from the night before. He did remember going somewhere with Zlatan. He felt like he was going to be sick everywhere. He rolled out of the bed, landing on his hands and knees. He stood fast, too fast. He covered his mouth with his hand as he ran into the bathroom. He ended up not being sick. He wished he had though, he knew he would feel better if he got sick. He turned on a shower, stripping down carelessly. He wasn’t sure what would feel better, cold or warm water. He did warm, like a normal person. He stood under the spray lifelessly, unmoving. His head was tilted back and his arms hug limping at his side. He was sure he fell asleep. Someone cleared their throat, he opened his eyes and looked over. It was Fernando. Sergio’s eyes went wide.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, uncaring that his ex was standing in the bathroom and he was naked.

“I called you.” He said. Sergio nodded slowly, of course it was Fernando on the phone. He hadn’t even registered it as him.

“Give me a few. I just woke up.” He said as he grabbed shampoo and lathered it up in his hair. Fernando stood there.

“Maybe I should just come back-”

“Fer, it is fine. Just... can you find me some pain killers?” He asked, his face scrunching up in pain. “I have a fucking hangover.” Fernando disappeared. Sergio let out a long sigh. Why the fuck was he here so early in the morning? When he reappeared he held out his hand with pills in it. Sergio grabbed them, popped them in his mouth and turned around in the shower, swallowing the pills with warm water. “Thanks.” He said as he rinsed his hair and soaped up. “Is anyone else up?”

“No.”

“What time is it?” Sergio asked.

“9:30.”

“The fuck you say?” Sergio said as he looked at Fernando.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you thought you could just wake me up?”

“I wanted to talk.” Sergio didn’t respond to him as he turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his torso. He walked over to his sink and grabbed his tooth brush and went about his morning routine, sans shaving. Fuck it, he thought.

Fernando stood silently watching him. Walking in and not seeing Sergio in bed had scared him. He thought that he had run off somewhere. He was about to walk back to his cabin when he heard the shower going. He wasn’t sure why he called so early, why he came over, why he was watching him brush his teeth. Watching Sergio shower reminded him about last summer, about how Sergio had waited for him outside the shower to tell him that Olalla had called. It reminded him of the time he had walked into his hotel room and Sergio just had the towel around his waist, just showered. About how Fernando yanked it off his body. But this time it was different. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was calm, easy, and slightly melancholy. If Sergio was uncomfortable he didn’t show it.

“Do you have a hang over?” He asked Fernando. Fernando shook his head. Sergio scoffed. “Of course not.” He said smiling that smile that melted Fernando’s heart. “Let me grab clean clothes.” He said as he went back and fetched his clothes from the night before. Fernando walked into the quiet cabin, everyone was still sleeping through their hangovers. He watched Sergio dig through his suitcase that was already packed. Fernando’s stomach tightened. Seeing his suitcase was another reminder that Fernando wrecked everything, ruined the precious time that they had together. He looked away, finding a spot on the floor to stare at as he fought his emotions. No matter what, within the week, everyone would be gone.

“Why are you already packed?” Fernando asked. Sergio was jumping into a pair of jeans.

“I love packing.” A simple response. Fernando didn’t know anything about Sergio, he realized. He didn’t know if he liked fish, he didn’t know what his favorite show was, he didn’t even know what he liked to drink. He didn’t know what side of the bed he slept on, he didn’t know if he liked coke or pepsi, he didn’t know his favorite color. Fernando bit his lip. They did everything wrong, they were broken and backwards. All sex, no relationship. It was doomed from the beginning.

Before he knew it, Sergio was standing in front of him, that smile on his face. How he could smile at Fernando, he wasn’t sure. Nothing was fair, everything was fucked up. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and cry like a girl. But he knew crying wouldn’t get him anything.

“Where did you want to talk?” He asked. Fernando looked at the ground and shrugged.

Sergio bit his lip. Fernando’s demeanor had changed. It wasn’t like that only moments before. He just witnessed the disintegration of Fernando’s resolve, he knew that much. “Fer, let’s take a walk.” He offered. Fernando nodded his head and walked out of the cabin, leaving behind Sergio’s bunkmates. They walked in silence for a little bit, until they reached one of the training fields. No one was around, everyone given the morning off. Sergio sat, crossing his legs. Fernando joined him. They sat facing each other. “About last night, Fer.” Sergio didn’t want to beat around the bush. He wanted to talk.

“I shouldn’t have...”

“Shouldn’t have what?” Sergio asked. Fernando shrugged.

“Everything.” He said as he picked at a blade of grass. Sergio sighed, leaning back on his hands.

“So you didn’t mean what you said last night?” Fernando looked up, Sergio’s gaze was intense.

“I didn’t say that. I was totally serious about what I said. I wasn’t sure if you remembered-”

“I remember.” Sergio said. “But why say you shouldn’t have?”

“I had no right to stop Ibra.”

“I am glad you did.”

“Yeah?” Fernando asked. Sergio’s eyebrows rose.

“Very. You remember what I said, didn’t you?” Fernando nodded. “I meant what I said too.”

“That you would regret it if you slept with me?”

“That I didn’t sleep with anyone because they weren’t you.” Fernando bit his lip, he felt his cheeks go red.

“I forgot about that part.”

“I meant it, Fer.” Silence. Sergio sighed, still leaning back casually. “You fucked up.”

“I did.”

Sergio grinned. Fernando let a small smile creep up on his face as he watched Sergio look at him. He didn’t feel pressured, talking to him. He didn’t feel like he was sinking, didn’t feel like his world was ending.

“I meant every word I said. I treated you like shit.”

“You didn’t.”

“Don’t. I did. You didn’t deserve any of the shit I said to you.”

“I did, though. I fucked everything.”

“I did that to you though.”

“I did it to myself.” Fernando sighed.

“I am the one that cheated, not you. You should have dumped me.”

“No.” Sergio said without explanation. Fernando looked away. “No, we made the right choice.”

“Which time?”

“Last summer.” Fernando nodded, glad Sergio didn’t say a few weeks ago.

“I love you, Fer.” Sergio said, sitting up straight. “And fuck if I wouldn’t love to be with you but I can’t do that to myself right now.” Fernando nodded silently. That was that, then.

“I fucked up so bad.” Sergio sighed. “I just hope you forgive me somehow.” He said, mumbling his words. Sergio smiled.

“I do.”  
\-----------------------  
Training the rest of the week went by in a flash. Moods were high, everyone was buzzing about the final. Sergio and Fernando talked to each other just as much as they talked to others, Sergio slung his arm around Fernando’s shoulder as he did the same to Xabi Alonso as they walked from training to dinner one of the nights, and Fernando couldn’t be happier. For the first time in their three year relationship, they were friends. True friends, no expectations and no forcing conversation. They watched movies with Alvaro and Raul. Fernando found out that Sergio loved horror, but not needless gore like the Saw movies. Sergio found out that Fernando was scared of evil children and couldn’t eat cotton candy because when he was little he watched Killer Clowns from Outerspace and he was off cotton candy for life.

When Fernando joined in on a poker night, Pepe, Iker, and David couldn’t contain their happiness. Fernando and Sergio didn’t sit next to each other, but there was banter. So much banter, in fact, that Jamie Carragher told them to get a room, not knowing that that was indeed what they wanted to do. Sergio made David translate what the Scouser had said about them. It ended with laughter and a “I wish” tagged onto the end.  
\-----------------------

It was the night before the big game, the end of the tournament. Steven’s plane was leaving the following night. He cursed his flight, which left a mere two hours after the final was due to end. He would miss the end of the match because he would be on the road. His parents had booked it as soon as he told them that England was out, without his input. It wasn’t their fault, but he wanted to celebrate with Xabi if Spain won.

There was a strict curfew, coaches wanting to make sure their teams had plenty of sleep. For the first time all summer, there was a head count in the cabins, and it was lights out by 11PM. It was torture, being in the same cabin, the same bunk, but not being able to be near each other. Steven was laying in the bunk above him and here Xabi was, texting him. In their cabin, only Xabi and Gerard Pique were playing the next day, but everyone was in bed. It was just past midnight they had been texting since lights out. The only noises in the cabin were Gerard’s light snoring and the tapping sounds of Steven and Xabi’s phones. ‘I don’t want you to go tomorrow.’ Xabi said. ‘Lad, I don’t want to either.’ Steven responded immediately. ‘Come to Spain.’ Xabi said, pouting into his pillow. ‘You come to England.’ Steven said back. Xabi grunted. ‘Don’t make noises, you.’ Xabi stifled a laugh. ‘I will try not to breathe.’ He said, biting his lip. He heard Steven sigh. ‘You think anyone’s awake?’ Steven asked. ‘I am not having sex in the bathroom with everyone in the room.’ Xabi flat out denied Steven. ‘I wasn’t going to ask for a fuck, just a peck on the cheek.’ Steven responded. ‘Since when has anything stopped at a peck on the cheek?’ Xabi asked. He rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, keeping the light off.

He didn’t have to wait long for Steven to join him in a shower stall, all the way in the corner of the bathroom. Xabi’s arms immediately wrapped around Steven’s waist, his face finding the nook between Steven’s shoulder and neck easily. His lips brushed against Steven’s collarbone, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“You tease.” Xabi whispered. Steven chuckled lightly.

“Not a tease, I hadn’t been wearing a shirt the whole time.” He said as he captured Xabi’s lips with his.

“Doesn’t matter. Still a tease.”

“You would know, you’re the biggest tease ever.” Xabi looked affronted by Steven’s words.

“I was going to blow you but now you get nothing.” Xabi said against Steven’s neck, nipping at his skin playfully. Steven groaned. “Keep quiet, voices carry in bathrooms.” Xabi hissed as his hand slid down Steven’s chest and slipped underneath the elastic band of his boxers, gripping his hardening cock in his palm.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t blow me?” Steven whispered into Xabi’s ear as his hands tugged at Xabi’s shirt.

“Is my hand my mouth?” Xabi quipped. Steven snorted as Xabi twisted his wrist.

“Cheeky bastard.” Steven said as he kissed him, his hands cupping Xabi’s face. “I’m going to miss you, lad.” He said, his eyes closing as Xabi’s hand worked him into a frenzy.

“It went by too fast.” Xabi whispered, his head dropping down to Steven’s shoulder. Steven’s hands traveled down, slipping Xabi’s pajama pants down and wrapping his fingers around him. Xabi bit his lip, holding back a whimper as one hand jacked him off while Steven wet one of his fingers then pressed it against Xabi’s entrance. Xabi backed into his touch, moaning against Steven’s shoulder as his finger entered him. “Stevie, please. I can’t. I don’t want to fuck-”

“Shh, lad. We aren’t I just want this.” Steven said as he bent his finger, ghosting against Xabi’s prostate. Xabi bit his shoulder, making Steven hiss. “Fuck, lad.” He said as he stroked Xabi’s erection and fucked him with his finger. Xabi’s panting was pushing him over the edge, knowing that this was it, this was all they would have. Steven came into Xabi’s hand, grunting. He quickened his pace, twisting his wrist and pumping fervently. Xabi’s arms snaked around him, holding on for dear life as they stood in the shower stall.

Steven dropped to his knees and took Xabi into his mouth. He wanted to taste him, wanted to have him one more time. Xabi’s palms were against the tiles of the stall, leaning heavily against the wall. His knees were weak and he knew he was done as soon as Steven’s tongue touched him.

“Stevie-” Was all he was able to say before he came. Steven swallowed him eagerly. As he stood up he wiped his mouth on his forearm before their lips crashed together, not wanting to go to bed, not wanting the next day to come. Xabi pulled his pants back up while Steven washed his hands. After one final kiss, they walked back into the silent cabin and crawled into bed. Without another word, they went to sleep knowing that they wouldn’t have time alone again before Steven left.

\----------------------

The lead up to the final was a blur, the coach’s last words of encouragement hung on the tips of their lips as Spain walked onto the field. It was surreal as the whistle blew and kick off happened. Determination and ambition swept through the team as they rushed at the ball. Yellow cards were flying everywhere, desperation taking hold as the Cup dangled in front of both team’s faces. Nothing serious happened, until De Jong.

Steven swore it happened in slow motion, De Jong’s kick to Xabi’s chest. Daniel Agger was standing next to him, screaming at his bunk mate. Steven’s mouth went dry as Xabi went down, as the ref gave a yellow card. He was livid. In no way was that a yellow, that was a blatant red. Xabi was on the ground and he couldn’t do anything. He felt Jamie’s arm around him, he was sure he was talking to him but Steven didn’t notice and didn’t hear anything. Xabi, miraculously, wasn’t on the ground for long. Steven was positive he was going to be taken off, cracked ribs or something. By the time the half time whistle blew Steven knew he had to try to go talk to Xabi on the sidelines.

“Xabi.” Stevens shouted as he inched behind their bench. Xabi walked over, chest heaving from exertion.

“Stevie, I am OK.” Xabi said as he put water in his mouth then spit it out.

“Are you sure? For fuck’s sake-”

“I am in pain but I don’t think anything is broken.” He said, glad to be able to talk to Steven before he left. He could tell by the look in Steven’s eyes that he wanted to tell him he loved him. Xabi only nodded.

“I almost ran out on the field.” Steven said, dead serious. Xabi smiled.

“I would have told you to get the fuck off of it.”

“I know you would have.” Silence. Precious moments were left. “I am going to have to go soon. Dagger is going to keep me updated, texting.” He said quickly. Xabi nodded.

“I will call you when I have a free moment.”

“You won’t if you win. Kiss the cup for me.” Steven said.

“I will. And I will call you.” He said as he turned around and walked back to his team mates. Steven sighed.

Steven was in a cab on the way to the airport and he was already bugging the shit out of Daniel Agger for updates. Daniel was sending him one word responses and to him, that wasn’t good enough. He was past security and sitting by his gate by the time Daniel texted him with: ‘116th minute Iniesta scores! Spain wins!’ Steven was ecstatic for Xabi. He sent Pepe and Fernando congratulatory texts. He had no idea what to say to Dirk, no words would be able to console him right now. He was going to wait for a call from Xabi. He still had plenty of time before his plane took off. If he didn’t hear from him by the time he had to board, he would text him.

Andres Iniesta scored and all hell broke loose. Everyone ran to him, ran to each other. Iker fell to his knees and started crying, there was a pile on Andres as it set in that they won, that it was over and they had the tournament cup. Fernando looked around, his eyes locking on Sergio. Emotions flooded out of him, tears were in his eyes as they embraced. Sergio was elated, the smile plastered across his face was evidence of that fact. When they broke apart, Fernando’s hands were on Sergio’s waist and Sergio’s arms were around Fernando’s shoulders, at ease as they walked towards their team mates. As they walked Sergio kissed his cheek, congratulating him.

“Sergio-”

“Fer, I want to be with you, but I think us taking it slow would be best. Let’s see how college works out.” Sergio said quickly as they walked over to the medal ceremony that was about to start. Fernando smiled and nodded. Starting slowly sounded amazing to him, being friends and getting to know Sergio was what he had always wanted. College was just around the corner and they would have all the time in the world.

“Friends.” Fernando said, holding his hand out. Sergio laughed and swatted it away and hugged him again as they stood in line.

“Friends.”

After the ceremony Xabi dashed off to his cabin with everyone else who wanted to shower. He dialed Steven’s number as fast as he could.

“Xabi, I was just about to text you.” Steven said into the phone, foregoing a hello.

“Sorry the ceremony took forever.”

“No need to apologize! You won! Congratulations, Xab. You deserve it, especially after that bloody blow.” He said. Xabi laughed.

“Thanks, they gave me pain killers.”

“They better have. Listen I have to board, but I will see you before you know it.” Steven said.

“I know. I will see you in the fall.” Xabi said into the speaker. “And call me when you land.”

“I will.”

 

Epilogue

The phone rang just the once before Steven picked it up.

“Hey, you.”

“Hi, Steven. Guess what I got in the mall today.” Xabi said, his smile could be heard across the line. Steven laughed.

“No clue, lad.”

“My fall schedule.” He said excitedly. Steven beamed. College started within the month, and they were both attending UEFA University with their friends.

“Oh yeah, what are you taking? All gen eds?” Steven asked.

“Well the normal Freshman courses like health, history, maths, chemistry... But it is just the fact that I got it in the mail. It means I see you soon.” Steven couldn’t help but smile.

“Being on campus with you is going to blow my mind.”

“Did you get your room assignment yet?” Xabi asked. “I haven’t gotten mine.”

“No, I haven’t. But we will both be in the sports dorm, yeah? Maybe some of us will have footballers as room mates.” Steven said, hoping it would be true.

\----------------------

Fernando just finished getting all of his stuff out of his parents car and was about to start to unpack when he heard a knock at the door. His room mate, Raul Meireles, surely wouldn’t knock on his own door. As soon as he opened the door, he was attacked by Sergio.

He almost lost his balance as Sergio hugged him, pulling him into a bear hug and lifting him easily off the ground like they didn’t weigh the same amount. When Sergio put him down he was smiling.

“I am only two floors from you. You won’t be able to get rid of me.” He beamed. Fernando laughed.

“I wouldn’t want to get rid of you anyways.” He jested.

“So is this going to be the xbox 360 gaming center?” Sergio asked as he looked around. Fernando nodded.

“Raul is just about as addicted as I am so probably.”

“Between you and Alvaro and Albiol, you guys are never going to classes.” Raul Albiol and Alvaro Arbeloa were just down the hall. Sergio saw them with their door open and they already had the gaming system set up.

“I will to go to class.” Fernando said, affronted that Sergio thought he would flunk out. “Did you get top bunk like you wanted?” Fernando asked him. Sergio nodded.

“I did. We flipped a coin for it.” Sergio said. “I won.” Sergio was sharing a room with Jesus Navas.

“Of course you did. He probably would have given you the top anyways, though.”

“Probably.” They both smiled at each other, happy to be at the same school for once.


End file.
